Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Gravity Falls
by DaemonTheDemon
Summary: The parents of ed, edd and eddy send the boys on a summer vacation but mainly to get a job and not to cause further destruction in peach creek. The go to the mysterious town of Gravity Falls there they will meet lots of new friends and also get involved in new adventures.
1. Episode 1: Goodbye Weird, Hello Weirder

It was currently 8:00 in the morning and there sitting on the curb at the bus stop with a large suitcase was a 16 year old boy with spiky black hair, a black and white T-shirt with the sleeves being white while his shirt is black, dark jeans, and black shoes. His name was Eddy and he is seriously tired and mainly bummed because his parents were sending him away from peach creek since it was his summer vacation.

Eddy's_ P.O.V._

_"What's up guys, my names Eddy and I'm the leader of the trio that everyone loves ,now you're all probably wondering why yours truly is sitting on the sidewalk. The answer goes like this: me and the boys were having so many adventures that some of them almost destroyed peach creek. Trust us, we've seen ALOT of crazy and weird over the years from getting sucked into Ed's video games to Double D opening a portal and letting out a monster from another dimension. My parents decided to send me away during the summer vacation to give good ol'peach creek a break (Oh yeah we're that bad) and take a break ourselves."_

"HI EDDY!" shouted a happy voice. Eddy cringed at the sound a bit and when looked to his left he was meet with a tall 17 year old boy with green jacket that short sleeves and with red shirt underneath, orange buzz cut hair, blue jeans, black shoes, and also dragging a dirty suitcase was Ed.

_Eddy's P.O.V._

_"That yahoo right there is my buddy Ed he's the dumb one of the my group, and seriously the guys so dumb his brain is the size of raizen heh. Not only that but the guy is also the muscle of the group, trust me, when you need muscle Ed is always the perfect guy. Sure he maybe stupid but his heart is DEFINIATLY in the right place."_

"You wanna know why I have this bag?" he asked, Eddy looked at Ed's suitcase and merely sighed,"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that your folks are sending you away too right lumpy?" Ed's eyes widened,"Wow you're good at this game." Eddy rolled his eyes while Ed's happy face twisted into a sad one,"Yeah 'sniff' I'm going away too." he said in a broken tone. Eddy was about to say something when another voice interrupted,"Good evening gentlemen." an intelligent voice said. Eddy and Ed looked to their right and saw a 16 year old boy with a brown ice-cap the had strands of blonde hair going down, a large brown jacket with a red shirt underneath, blue jeans, white shoes, and, unlike Eddy and Ed, had 3 suit cases instead of one.

_Eddy's P.O.V._

"_Now THIS guy right there is Edd but everyone calls him Double D. He's the smart one of the group and trust me the man's a total brainiac, heck he's even got his own lab for cryin' out loud! One the things you don't what Double D doing all the time is talk, believe me when he talks everyone's brain shuts down. The only thing to make him stop is say 'shut up Sock Head!' heh heh works every time."_

"Hey Double D", Ed and Eddy said in unison. the smart Ed noticed their mood and said,"It would seem that we all have been informed of our current situation." Eddy shot up,"Man this stinks! Our parents send us to another town just because we made a few dents in peach creek?! Not only that but this stupid trip will waste our summer vacation!" Eddy shouted. Ed's eyes teared up," Life can be so cruel!" he cried, Double D wasn't affected but had a sad look on his face," Well I would agree with you Eddy, but I believe that this is for our own good." Double D said, Eddy's eyes widened," You're actually OK WITH THIS SOCKHEAD?!" Double D continued,"Come now Eddy, it will only be for one year, and a 'few dents'? We destroyed the playground, three houses, the candy store, and-" Eddy interrupted,"ALRIGHT I GET IT! (groan) but you whats worse?" Double D waited for answer when he heard it he was shocked,"We ain't going together."

Double D's eyes widened,"Why, this ABSURD! How can this be, I mean we go everywhere together and do everything and not once did we do it alone!" he exclaimed. Ed yelled and cired while running around in a circle,"AHHH! I'm not in my happy place guys, I'm not in my happy place!" Eddy said,"Hey c'mon at least we'll e-mail each other and send video messages I mean it's not the end of the world right?" Double D and Ed were silent and where staring at something behind Eddy, eddy was confused and when he turned around he had every right to stare...the bus was here. Ed panicked," The bus has come to send us to the belly of Hades!"he shouted as the bus stopped in front them. Eddy sighed sadly,"Well looks like this is it boys." Double D nodded,"Indeed." The three went to the door as it opened up for them. Ed had tears streaming down his face while Double D comforted him by patting his back, before Eddy climbed up he looked back at his two best friends and said,"Well I...I guess...t-this is my stop." he said trying desperately not cry since he wanted to be a tough guy. Ed gave one his giant bear hugs,"Don't leave Eddy don't let the bus take you the Underworld!" Eddy squirmed out,"Knock it off Ed!" he complained.

Ed still has his sad face which caused Eddy to take back his comment and hesitantly opened his arms and said," C'mere Monobrow." Ed smiled widely and hugged Eddy as he hugged back Eddy looked at Double D who was strangely looking at the bus with wide eyes. Eddy said," Hey what's with you?" Double D said nothing but merely pulled out a paper and his eyes were now the size of dinner plates. Ed and Eddy looked at their friend curiously Eddy once again called Double D,"Hey sock head did you hear me I sa-" Eddy didn't finish his sentence when Edd said," Eddy what bus where you suppose to take?" Eddy raised an eyebrow,"The bus to Oregon why-" Once again he was interrupted and handed Eddy the paper and once he took it he shared Double D's shock Eddy looked at and asked,"Hey lumpy did you're folks say what bus you were taking?" Ed closed one eye and put on his thinking face.

Finally he said,"Ohh Ohh, I'm going to Oregano!" Eddy and Edd stared at their friend until Edd said,"You mean Oregon Ed." "What?" Ed asked. Suddenly their eyes widened and large grins slowly formed on their faces and they suddenly laughed and cheered Eddy shouted,"HAHAAA! Eat on THAT Mom and Dad! No keeps the the Eds away from each other baby WOOOO!", he cheered. Double D,"This is truly a miraculous moment gentlemen." Ed jumped up and down while hugging his best buds," HAPPY PLACE, HAPPY PLACE, HAPPY PLACE!" Their moment was interrupted when the bus driver spoke,"Hey, you kids comin' or what?" The Eds stopped and quickly hopped aboard before putting their suitcases inside, surprisingly the bus was completely empty, they quickly ran at the very back seats still cheering as the bus started to leave.

_Eddy's P.O.V._

_Hahaha, well how'bout that? Looks like this wasn't such a bad day after all. It turns out we're all going to the same place and our parents don't even know! I hate to admit it but this is gonna be the best vacation ever!"_

Song playing: All Star-Sash Mouth

The Eds were heading to a brand new adventure, the drive there was very long. Ed poked his head out the window and let his tongue sail across the wind.

It was now 4:00 pm and they were now in the middle of the desert and the Eds were currently doing their own business, Double D was working on his lab top, eddy was listening to music on i-pod, and ed was reading his comic books. It was now 7:00 and night time Ed was sleeping with his head leaning on the window and snoring, eddy was sleeping taking the entire back seats, double d was still awake and was working on his lab top.

The next day was early in the morning Ed was playing 'I spy' until Eddy made him stop (bless his soul). Double D downloaded a game for the Eds to play which they were more than happy to, they were currently playing Halo 4 on multi-player. Eddy thought it was a nerds game at first but eventually grew accustomed to it, they started to play a game of charades with Double D obviously winning all the time, which annoyed Eddy so he decided to let Double D be the one to give the guesses. That also was useless because Edd kept on answering scientific stuff, in the end Eddy kicked Double D out.

The Eds passed Mt. Rushmore with Eddy and Ed kept making fun of the statues by putting their finger up at the statues as if they were picking their noses, Double D, being the chatter box, explained the history of the Mountain usually Ed and Eddy ignored him. The bus stopped to wait for the train to pass and as it did the bus kept going.

It was once again night time and the bus stopped at the restaurant KFC, the Eds went off inside to eat while the driver was having his own lunch. Luckily both Eddy and Double D convinced Ed that this place doesn't kill chickens so they ate in peace. After there lunch break they off on the road again the Eds were once again sleeping not knowing that they passed a sign with two arrows pointing left and right, one said Peach Creek and the other Gravity Falls, Oregon.

In the morning the bus was now driving in a forest and as it was crossing a bridge Double D and Ed marveled at the sight of a waterfall while Eddy was still listening to music. As they were nearing the town the Eds were singing along with the song Eddy was playing All star-Smash Mouth.

The bus stopped and the Eds finally reached the destination, the tree boys walked out and took their suit cases as the bus drove off. Ed waved goodbye at the bus ,being the kind and nice one, as he joined his friends who were surveying the town. It seemed friendly and the citizens also seemed to be friendly in a weird sort of way. Eddy inhaled and then exhaled," Well we made it boys." Double D looked around," Hmm I suppose this town is a bit similar to Peach Creek although it would take time to adapt to it's environment." Ed, however, was looking around excitingly his eyes darting around the place,"Oh man, this place is so cool!" Eddy rolled his eyes,"You say that everywhere we go lumpy." Ed was still excited,"But it's so cool!" Eddy said,"Ed you think the bathroom is cool." Ed looked at Eddy,"What?" Eddy sighed irritably.

Eddy looked at Double D and asked,"So I know we are in Oregon but what is this place called?" Double D took out a map from his case and responded,"Well...according to this we are in a town called Gravity Falls." Eddy scoffed,"Pfft Gravity Falls? Lame, is the place for astronauts or somethin'?" he said mockingly. Double D rolled his eyes while Ed gasped in astonishment,"Astronauts?! See Eddy I told this place was cool!" Eddy looked at Ed,"Shut up Ed."

Ed wasn't paying attention instead he went running to a store which was called the Summerween Superstore, Ed just burst into the store and went running around the place like an overexcited child. Eddy yelled, "Ed you maniac get back here!" Eddy and Double D went inside and were surprised by all the decoration and toys in here, they were all meant for Halloween which of course was Eds favorite holiday so there's no surprise he would go inside.

Ed was running all over the place making it a hard time for his friends to catch up to him, Edd yelled out,"Edward, come here this instant mister! Excuse my language but you're antics are giving me an ulcer!" Eddy looked at double d,"Wow sock head that should definitely get his attention." he said sarcastically Edd glared at Eddy. Speaking of Ed he was in another isle of the store and something caught his attention there was a row of bobble head skulls and when touched one of them it made cybernetic laugh Ed instantly giggled uncontrollably he then kept on pressing it loving the sound it was making,

Ed then heard another one and when he looked up he saw an overweight man wearing a cap and shirt with a question mark on it doing the same thing. The man looked and said,"They make funny sounds right dude?" Ed responded,"Heh heh yeah they do." They continued the same antics for a few seconds when Ed spoke up,"My name is Ed." he introduced the man looked up and said,"Sup my name's Soos dude." "Hi Soos dude." Ed replied they went back to the skulls while giggling at the sound once again Ed looked up,"The make funny sounds heh heh." Soos looked up,"Yeah they do dude." They continued until a voice came,"ED THERE YOU ARE!" Ed looked behind him and saw Eddy and Double D with angry looks on there faces Eddy continued,"What the heck are you doin' you moron come on we gotta go!" Ed frowned,"But it makes a funny sound Eddy." Soos spoke,"Yeah dudes these thing are pretty cool." Double D and Eddy looked at Soos and the smart Ed said,"I see you've already made new friends Ed." Ed looked up,"What?" Eddy groaned,"HEY! Can we get the heck outta here so we can find this place called the 'Mystery Shack'!" he complained.

When he heard those words Soos said,"The Mystery Shack? Hey I know that place!" Double D asked curiously,"You do?" Soos nodded,"Oh yeah sure dudes, just walk straight ahead into the woods and you'll be there in no time." Eddy,"And how do you know where it is?" "Dunno."Soos said. Eddy sighed,"C'mon let's go." They were about to leave when they looked back and found still with Soos and playing with bobble head skulls. Ed was suddenly pulled by Eddy and Double D by his legs he waved Soos goodbye,"Bye Soos dude!" Soos waved back,"See ya Ed dude!" he said as he went back to the skulls.

As the Eds exited the store they followed the direction of where Soos told them to go, it was a very long and Double D was worried they may have gotten lost while Eddy was getting angry thinking he's been tricked by the guy. Ed was, however, running around the forest having fun; it's in his nature. Eddy groaned," Are we there yet sock head my feet are killing me." he complained Edd looked at the map," Well we are going the right path Eddy but I do not know how long the destination is." Ed was spinning in the air and cart wheeling feeling free and enjoying the out doors Edd couldn't help but laugh a bit at his friends silly behavior," Sometimes I wish I could share Ed's optimism." Eddy also laughed a bit,"Well at least Eds having a good time but as I was saying ARE WE THERE YET?!"he shouted.

Double D quickly replied "Eddy please calm your self we should be there shortly." But Eddy still complained,"CALM MYSELF?! We're in the middle of a forest going who knows what direction and my arms are killing me from dragging my suit case ARRGGHH!" Double D sighed annoyed by his friend's complaining as they continued arguing Ed was doing back flips while laughing when suddenly he heard rustling he looked back and saw a bush shaking. Ed gulped thinking it was a monster as he slowly got closer he yelped as something jumped out. Ed shut his eyes tight and raised his arms in the air,"I SURRENDER PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" but nothing he opened his eyes and then gasped at what he saw: a squirrel . Ed's eyes widened and said,"Awwww a beaver!" Unaware that it was actually a squirrel. "What's that little guy you want an a corn?" The squirrel chirped Ed said," Acorn for the beaver!" Ed then dived in his pocket to look for one, unknown to Ed the squirrel was suddenly pulled back in the bush by an unseen force the bush rustled and rattled and after a few seconds it stopped.

Ed finally got the acorn,"Ok little beaver I got your acorn right he-" as Ed turned the critter was gone, Ed looked left and right nut it was nowhere to be found," Hey little beaver where'd you go? As he turned a giant black skeletal hand came out of the bush and was about to grab Ed! Ed perked up when he heard Eddy yell in the distance,"ED QUIT FOOLING AROUND C'MON!" Ed ran to Eddy completely unaware that the large hand missed," I AM ED!" he yelled back the hand retracted when suddenly two large piercing red eyes narrowed at Ed's retreating form. Minutes passed as Eddy finally lost it," ARRGGH THAT'S IT I'VE HAD IT!" Eddy turned around stomping to another direction Edd looked back at Eddy,"Eddy wait where are you going?!" I'm going back to town and I'm gonna pulverize that fatso!" Double D swiftly ran in front of him with his hands up,"Eddy please calm down let's be rational about this!" he reasoned but Eddy shoved Edd out of the way and once he cleared away a bush he froze and his eyes widened Double D joined in fixing his cap,"Eddy look can we please just-excuse me but what are-?" Eddy took Double D's head and made him turn to his direction that's when he shared Eddy's surprise. It wasn't long until Ed joined and he too looked at the sight. The Eds finally made it they found the Mystery Shack, the Mystery Shack has no less than four exits. The main entrance, the porch entrance, and another small door which directly to the floor room. and the gift shop door. There's also a cellar door under the gift shop window. One side of the sloping roof has the Mystery Shack name, and the other has a small platform with a cooler on top. The roof with the "GIFT" sign also has a weather vane that has the letter W, H, A, T, instead of the the usual N, W, E, S.

Eddy broke out of his trance,"HA! See what'd I tell ya boys we were going in the right direction?" Double D looked at Eddy dumbfounded,"Now just one minute there mister!" Ed suddenly ran like he was one of his sugar rush stages," HAPPY PLACE, HAPPY PLACE, HAPPY PLACE!" The other two eds ran after him with Eddy yelling,"ED YOU IDIOT WAIT!"

**End of of part one in the next part the eds get there jobs as new employees in the mystery shack while also meeting new faces but will they be preprared for what's coming? I don't own Gravity Falls or Ed, Edd n Eddy read and review **


	2. Goodbye Weird, Hello Weirder II

Picking up from where we left off Ed was still running straight to the mystery shack with eddy and double d hot on his trails. Ed was running and jumping while yelling"HAPPY PLACE HAPPY PLACE HAPPY PLACE!" Double d desperately yelled at Ed to stop," ED PLEASE STOP!" Suddenly Double D tripped over something , taking Eddy with him and their suit cases, and started to roll down the hill grunting as they hit logs and rocks. The object they tripped over was really a small pig Waddles, he looked at the two boys rolling down the hill and decided to go after them. Edd and Eddy finally stopped hitting a wall forming small cracks from their impact, groaning and moaning in pain Eddy pushed Double D off him as he began dusting him self. Eddy cleared his vision and growled,"Wait'll I get my hands on that no good.." While Eddy went looking for Ed Double D finally became conscious and when his vision cleared he saw a pink triangle with two holes unaware that it was actually a pigs nose Double D said slurry,"Mom you ran over Grand Pa again." Waddles kept on sniffing Double D he then licked the smart Ed boy in the face that definitely snapped Double D out as he shot up yelling,"OH MY LORD! OH GRACIOUS PIG SALIVA UGGGHH! Edd repeatedly wiped his face with a cloth and he glared at the piglet who just gave out an 'oink'.

Double D heard Eddy,"Gee Double D I didn't know you were friends with porky over here heh heh." he said mockingly. Double D responded angrily,"Oh stop it." Eddy laughed and looked at Waddles and he had to admit it was pretty cute, he then turned and continued his search for Ed until Double D spoke," So have you located Ed?" Eddy shook his head,"Nope, but when I do I'm gonna pound him like no body's business." Double D ignored his comment and started to survey their environment,"Well this place seems... ominous." Eddy looked around as well and he agreed it looked a bit morbid and something you would see in horror movie, Eddy then said," Alright go get our suit cases and I'll get Ed." Double D went to get their bags while groaning in pain pain from their fall Waddles followed the Sock headed Ed.

Eddy looked everywhere around the Mystery Shack and finally found Ed doing strange motions with his face and body infront of a window. Eddy stomped his way towards him," ED! YOU PIN HEAD WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Ed didn't respond instead he kept doing his strange movements as if he was making silly faces on a mirror. Eddy yelled,"Hey Rumple forehead did you hear me I said-" Ed interrupted,"Eddy you gotta check out this mirror it's pretty cool!" Eddy," What? What mirror that's a window you moron!" Ed,"Is not! Look at me I'm a tiny girl in pretty sweater." Eddy, confused, looked at the window and he was right at the other side was girl with round cheeks, brown eyes, and is wearing braces. She was small and Eddy guessed she was twelve years old, what surprised Eddy more is that the girl was also imitating Eds movements like a mirror.

At the other side a twelve year old boy wearing a blue and white hat with a blue brim and blue pine tree on the front. He has somewhat messy brown hair and relatively pale skin. His eyes are brown, like the girl's, with noticeable bags underneath. He's wearing a navy blue vest, red/orange shirt, gray shorts, white socks, and black up and looked at his sister confusingly,"Mable what are you doing?" Mable kept doing her strange moves," Dipper check out this cool reflection on the window." Dipper looked at the window and was surprised to see a 17 year old boy doing the same moves as his sister. Dipper spoke,"Uhh Mable the window doesn't have reflections." Mable replied,"Oh yeah if doesn't have reflections then watch this BLAH BLAH BLAH PFFT BLAH." Mable started doing weird noises with her mouth and Dipper was shocked to see the boy also doing the same thing with his mouth he also noticed another teen yelling at his friend to stop.

At the Eds side,"BLAH BLAH BLAH PFFFTTT! HAHAHA!" Ed laughed as well as Mabel at the other side. Eddy face palmed, and Dipper also, he then said,"Ed quit fooling around and c'mon!" Eddy dragged Ed away as he waved,"Bye little mirror girl!" Mabel waved back,"Bye mister window guy!" Eddy and Ed met with Double D who was dragging all the bags and where surprised to see Waddles was pulling one helping Double D out. Double D dropped the bags panting heavily,"Tired, so tired, without limitation truly tired, utterly unequivicaly tired." he said exhausted Waddles dropped the bag and started to rub around Double D's legs Eddy said," Aww looks you made a new friend Double D hahahaha!"he said laughing Double D ignored Eddy and sat down drinking water he figured the pig was tired too and he gave it some. "PIGGY!" Ed shouted he grabbed Waddles and rubbed his hand on his back gently,"Purr like a piggy, purr like piggy." Eddy,"Pigs don't purr stupid." Ed then said,"What?" Double spoke up," Well then now that this matter has been solved can we please get down to the business at hand!"he yelled. Ed put Waddles down.

"Alright alright sheesh don't grab a bird double d." eddy said the trio picked up their bags and went inside the mystery shack. As they entered Eddy and Edd were quite surprised to see many strange items going from giant gorilla statues to jars filled with eye balls and other things they were so focused on the items they didn't notice a red head sleeping at the cash register. Edd was trembling a bit at the items, Eddy was just observing, while Ed was grinning and looking around the place filled with cool stuff excitingly. Eddy spoke," Jeez it's like someone stole Ed's room." Speaking of Ed he was crouched low looking at a jar of tentacles and kept tapping the glass, suddenly Mable jumped out from behind the counter,"Hi!" she said cheerfully Ed replied in the same tone,"Hello!" Mable introduced herself,"I'm Mable what's yours?"she asked Ed"My name is Ed!"he replied Mabel came over to Ed he was VERY tall, Mabel looked up with wide eyes and merely said,"You're taaaaaalll." she said in a whispering voice Ed,"And you're smaaaaaaalll." he said back also in a whisper Mabel grinned showing her braces,"You wanna go see other cool stuff?!" Ed smiled in excitement,"Would I?!" She took Eds hand and lead him around the shack Eddy and Edd couldn't help but smile they've been here for a few hours and already Ed was making new friends,"Well it seems Ed is having more friends then we thought." Eddy said,"Yeah people that have his brain size." he said mockingly "Eddy!" Edd scolded.

Dipper came out and saw Mabel and Ed sitting in the floor playing with few items from the shack. He was surprised that it was the same boy he saw out the window, he looked at his left and saw two other boys he walked up to them and said,"Ahem can I help you guys?" Edd and Eddy looked down at the small form of Dipper Edd spoke up,"Oh pardon us but we came her for an employment at the mystery shack here in gravity falls." Dipper," Oh so you guys are new here right?." he asked Eddy replied,"Pretty much kid." "So that's why Grunkle Stan put up a help wanted sign." he thought he then turned back to the boys," Well glad you guys came I'm Dipper." he held out his hand as Eddy and Double D shook it,"Pleased to meet you Dipper I'm Edd but with two D's so you could just call me Double D and this is my friend Eddy." he gestured to his friend,"Sup?" eddy replied plainly edd continued,"And over there is Ed." Dipper rose an eyebrow,"So you guys are called Ed, Edd, n Eddy? Huh cool." Dipper continued,"That girl there is my twin sister Mabel." Edd and Eddy looked at Ed and Mabel who were spinning a black and white object and uttering in awe,"Oooooooo!"

Dipper scratched his head,"Heh sorry about my sister she uhh-" Eddy waved his hand dismissively,"Ehh don't worry about Ed kid trust me the guy has buttered toast for a brain." Double D agreed,"Yes Ed's actions are somewhat questionable but he does seem to get along quite well with your sister." Dipper looked back and saw Ed and Mabel laughing he smiled,"Yeah they'll get along just fine. Anyway you guys are here for the employment?" The two Eds nodded as Dipper told them to follow him just then the sleeping red head woke up and yawned loudly to see Dipper and two other boys being escorted around the shack she then said,"Hey little man." Dipper replied,"Oh hey Wendy." Wendy asked,"Who're your friends?" Dipper replied,"Oh this is Double D, Eddy, and over there playing with Mabel is Ed there the new employees Grunkle Stan wanted." Wendy waved her hand at the Eds,"Hey guys." Double D nodded," Good evening." Eddy was silent he was too busy staring at Wendy and noticing how pretty she was Double D snapped him out of his trance," Eddy say hi." Eddy blushed and tried his best to hide it,"Uhh hey." he said weakly.

Double D noticed his strange behavior and he was prepared to ask when a loud gruff noise shouted,"Hey squirts what's going on in here?!" An old man wearing a suit, with glasses, and wearing a fez came out and looked at the three boys," And who the heck are you chumps?!" Dipper said,"Uh Grunkle Stan?" He continued," We're closed now get outta here just buys some things and scram!" Double D spoke up,"Um sir if I could explain-" Edd was interrupted,"Did I say you could talk Sock Boy?!" Edd gulped,"Um n-no sir." Dipper once again tried to tell his great uncle but he was once again cut off,"GOOD now get outta here I'm waiting for the new employees!" Eddy spoke up,"Look old timer we just-" Eddy was cut off,"Hey watch you're mouth spiky locks!" Eddy was getting really ticked,"HEY CAN WE EXPLAIN FOR ONE STINKING MINUTE!" Grunkle Stan angrily shouted back,"YOU GOT NOTHING TO EXPLAIN KID!" "ACTUALLY WE DO IF YOU ZIP IT!" Now it on,"DID YOU JUST TELL ME TO ZIP IT YOU LITTLE PUNK?!" Eddy shouted back,"YEAH I DID GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT OLD MAN?!" Eddy and Grunkle Stan engaged in a battle of shouting, Double D was trying to calm down the two but to no avail Ed and Mable just stared, while Wendy backed up a bit Grunkle Stan shouted,"**YOU THINK YOU'RE FUNNY SMART GUY?!" **Eddy replied,"**HEY YOU'RE THE COMEDIAN AT LEAST YOU GOT THE FACE FOR IT!" "BOY ARE YOU ASKING FOR IT PUNK!" **Grunkle Stan yelled Eddy, again, yelled back,"**I'M BEGGING FOR IT WHO'S GONNA GIVE IT TO ME?!"** Double D tried to calm down the two noticing that their faces were getting red.

Suddenly a very loud HONK came out forcing everyone to cover their ears they looked at Dipper who was holding an air horn Wendy, while cleaning out her ear, uttered,"Dude." Eddy looked at Dipper rubbing his ear,"Geez what're trying to do blow our heads off?" Dipper put down the horn and said,"Crude but effective."Dipper went to Grunkle Stan and whispered in his ears his angry look was replaced with a shocked look and when he looked he surprised the Eds when his mood turned into a happy one,"Welcome to the Mystery Shack boys!" Edd and Eddy stared dumbfounded thinking one thing what just happened? Grunkle Stan snapped his fingers and Mabel got a clip board and handed it to her great uncle as he held it for the boys," Now if you sign here and here you'll be shown to you're cabin and will tell what you should do." Eddy spoke,"Hold the phone!" Ed,"It's already on hold Eddy." Ed said as he held the phone and Mabel said,"Womp Womp." They both laughed at the joke Eddy stared at them and looked back at the old man,"What's going on here first you try to kick us out now you act like we're tourists?!" Grunkle Stan,"Ahh that was the past kid forget about it and besides..." He wrapped his arm around Eddy,"I like you're style kid that's the kind of spirit I'm looking in an employee." Edd rose and eyebrow while Eddy eyed the old man,"Alright sign us up Ed get over here." Ed came to to sign Grunkle Stan,"Great just sign here, here, here, here, here, here, over there not in the middle, to the left, now to the right,aaaaaaaannnnnnnnddd done." The Eds slumped down exhausted and they could've sworn the the pencils were burning just then Grunkle Stan held out a small piece of paper," And one more for the road." The Eds all signed in unison and as they did Grunkle Stan shook their hand rapidly,"WELCOME TO GRAVITY FALLS BOYS" he exclaimed. Mabel jumped up and down excitedly,"Yay we're gonna have so much fuuunn!" she said happily Dipper nodded his approvingly,"You guys are gonna make a good addition to our club." Wendy came up and put her hand on Eddy's shoulder,"We'll get along jut fine guys." Eddy blushed a bit.

Grunkle Stan said,"So what're you're names?" Eddy spoke up,"I'm Eddy, this is Double D and Ed." Grunkle Stan nodded,"The names Stan and I take it you guys already know these three?" he gestured to Wendy, Dipper, and Mabel the Eds nodded. Grunkle Stan," Good I hate all that introduction stuff it's too long, any way Wendy show these three where they'll be staying." he said as he walked away Wendy,"Follow me guys." The Eds followed along with the twins as they were walking the didn't know they were being watched. Out in the woods two large red eyes were watching the group going to their cabin, Dipper's senses kicked in and turned his direction to the forest but nothing was there. Raising an eyebrow he ignored it and went to regroup with his friends. The eyes reappeared and narrowed as it disappeared in the woods.

**I don't own gravity falls or ed edd n eddy. In the next and final part the eds get started on their first day of work but they will come face to face with a new threat. The Eds and the twins will soon work together in order to combat this threat n\but will they succeed?**


	3. Goodbye Weird, Hello Weirder III

The next day day the Eds were sleeping soundly in their new quarters, which was quite large and suitable to put all their stuff. On the left side was Edd's lab equipment while on the right side was a computer and some CDs lying around.

At the far corner was a TV with a play station 3 and a DVD, up in the cabin is the Eds bedroom where the are currently sleeping. The were sleeping on a triple bunker, eddy was sleeping at the very bottom, double d in the middle, and ed at the top, they're clothes were scattered around.

The eds were enjoying dreamland until BANG! A foot slammed the door wide open and it was Grunkle Stan ,holding a pot and a spatula, he then started to bang on the pot loudly,"WAKEY WAAAKEEYYY!" The eds jolted out from their beds frantically saying,"WHAT WHO WHERE, I'M THE ONE WHO ATE THE SANDWICH, BUTTERED TOAST!"

Grunkle Stan stopped and said,"Hope you boys had good sleep it's gonna be a long day haha." he then exited as the ed were groaning in protest eddy uttered,"I take back what I said before this is gonna be the worst vacation ever."

Outside Wendy, Soos, Mabel, Dipper, and the Eds were lined up in front of Grunkle Stan as he began in a commanding tone,"Alright listen up knuckle heads since we got new additions to the club the mystery shack is gonna need a lot of work." He then took out a clip board and continued,"Right-o Double D and Dipper will handle the merchandise, Soos, Ed, and Mabel will get the living room." Ed, Soos, and Mabel high fived each other as Stan continued.

"And finally Eddy and Wendy will be handling the Floor Room." Eddy's eyes widened not only because he was paired with a girl but because he was with a girl he actually LIKED, he quickly shook it off. Grunkle Stan finished,"Alright now do you peewees know what your dutys are?" Wendy said,"Cool." Dipper and Mabel,"Roger." Soos and Edd,"Yes sir." Eddy," Whatever." Ed,"Heh you said 'duty'." Wendy, Soos, Mabel, Dipper, and Eddy all laughed at Ed's comment even Edd giggled a bit.

**Song Playing: Grow Up-Simple Plan**

Grunkle Stan rolled his eyes,"Oy forget it. Now go, go, GO!" everyone ran to their respective chores. Edd and dipper were cleaning all the items in the store. As they were cleaning edd was constantly uttering,"filthy, filthy, filthy." Dipper noticed this, he also noticed that Edd was cleaning up much faster than he was, he was cleaning desperately like it was the end of the world. Dipper raised an eyebrow he thinks that edd has an obsessive-compulsive disorder he wanted to ask but decided not to.

Ed, Soos, and Mabel were actually enjoying their chores and were doing quite well mainly due to Ed's inhuman strength. Sometimes Ed would lift Mabel up , she was balancing herself on Eds large hand, to let her clean up high spaces. Ed would also lift heavy objects for Soos to clean up under.

Finally Eddy and Wendy were handling the Floor Room. At first eddy was weirded out at the strange stuffed creatures in here but he couldn't care less as he and Wendy began to clean up and fix the place. Although eddy hates to do chores he was actually ok with it since he was working with Wendy. Later Wendy told eddy she has private spot that Grunkle Stan doesn't know about to skip their work, of course eddy was more then happy to join.

Eddy and Wendy were currently resting on the rooftop with a cooler beside as they started talking, laughing, and watching their friends do all the work.

Later that day the Eds were fixing the Mystery Shack sign. Edd was putting in some screws as Ed supported the giant letters while Eddy was cleaning the chimney. However an incident later occurred, somehow eddy's broom got stuck and as he was struggling to get it out, not only that but he accidently some dust reached to ed and it caused him to release his powerful sneeze.

The sneeze was so big it shook the entire shack. Dipper , who was trying to catch the falling items, tripped and was covered in a pile of magazines while a moose head fell on Mabel and started to make muffled noises trying to pry off the moose head. The letter started to fall and crashed taking edd and ed with it, while eddy fell down from the tremor and landed head first on the roof of the cart.

Ed came out of a hay stack and yelled happily,"DO IT AGAIN HAHAHA! Hm?" He saw a brown ice-cap poking out of the rubble, as he ran over he picked out double from the hat and asked,"Double D? Double D are you unconscious?" Double D let a groan and ed said,"Your okay, uh oh, EDDY!" He threw edd unto a bunch trash cans and ran over to find eddy.

Inside Dipper was shaking his head,"Geez what the heck was that?" he looked over and saw Mabel banging her moose head against the wall trying to get it off. Dipper tried not to laugh and went over to help his sister, as they walked out they found edd leaning on the wall clutching his head in pain and when he saw the twins,"Are you two alright." Dipper nodded,"We're fine but was that an earthquake?" Double D shook his head,"If only, would you believe me if I told it you was Ed sneezing." Dipper and Mabel stared until dipper spoke,"You're joking right?" Edd answered,"Unfortunately..no." Mabel,"Woah that was an awesome sneeze." she said, Dipper and Edd glared at her until she said,"What it was."

Speaking of Ed he found eddy still lodged into the roof of the cart. He went over an pulled him out by his legs and held him upside down,"Eddy are you alive?" Eddy just muttered,"Mom you ran over grandpa again." Ed smiled,"Eddy's OK!" Ed then heard a ruffle in the bushes and one thing came into his tiny mind,"BEAVER'S BACK!" Ed dropped eddy and ran to find the 'beaver' leaving behind eddy groaning in pain.

Ed started running in the woods to find the 'beaver' he lost yesterday, however, he was unaware that he was being watched by a creature hanging on the trees. Ed looked into every bush to find the squirrel but no such luck, he then to out an acorn from his jacket to attract the squirrel. Suddenly he felt a large THUMP behind him, he raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off,"Oops excuse me."he said to himself thinking he has gas.

Ed saw a large shadow loom behind him and thought,"Wow he should go on a diet." As he turned around his eyes widened in horror and fear as the shadow on him enlarged more and a growling sound was heard.

Meanwhile, Double D and the twins were helping Eddy up he was still dizzy as he kept mumbling weird sentences. Double D began to speak,"Well now that everyone is out of harms way lets-." Edd didn't finish his sentence as he turned his head left and right and sighed,"Where's Ed?" Mabel,"Oh can we go look for him?" she said Edd was about to answer until Eddy spoke up,"Hold it! No one's gonna look for Ed except me! Because when I find him I'm gonna ram my foot up his-!" Dipper held his hands,"Whoa take it easy Eddy! We'll find him and when we get back THEN you can kill him." he reasoned, Eddy was thinking for awhile until,"Fine."

Dipper and Mabel went to find as Double D spoke out,"Now you two be careful out there!" Mabel yelled back,"Don't worry Double D we'll be fine!" as she flashed a thumbs up. Dipper and Mabel searched top to bottom in the woods and there was no sign of Ed they both called out for him,"ED?! ED WHERE ARE YOU?!" Dipper called out, Mabel,"COME OUT, COME OUT, WHERE EVER YOU'RE NOT!" she called playfully thinking he's playing hide n seek.

Dipper sighed,"Oh man we looked everywhere and this forest is huge where is-?" Dipper never got to finish his sentence when he heard a scream, and the twins knew that and gasped,"ED!" they shouted in unison, they took off to see where the screams where coming from but stopped when they saw a figure running.

They were a bit relieved to see it was Ed but were scared to see him running for his life. Before Dipper or Mabel could ask Ed what happened he grabbed them both in his strong arms and continued running. Dipper asked shakily,"Ed was it?! What happened?" Ed's only response was,"TROUBLE, BIG, PAIN, **MONSTER!" **Dipper froze at the word monster while Mabel was holding her arms out making airplane noises her fun was short lived when she heard a roar that was the combination of a bear and a lion.

Dipper and Mabel managed to look behind them and were horrified to see what was chasing them it appears to be a large, humanoid feline creature. It is muscular and stands about six feet tall. It has brown fur, mostly covering the top half and back of its body which was black, and red eyes. It also has three clawed fingers and two clawed toes on each foot. It roared again as it ran on all fours.

Dipper and Mabel screamed as Dipper yelled,"FORGET I ASKED JUST PICK UP YOUR SPEED ED!" Ed's eyes widened,"Speed Ed? THAT'S ME!" Suddenly Ed ran at impossible speeds surprising Dipper and Mabel as they instantly reached the Mystery Shack in a matter of seconds but weren't fast enough to tell Eddy and Double D to run.

Double D and Eddy stared for awhile until Edd said,"Was that Ed?" Eddy responded,"Who cares?! If he thinks he could just run away fr-!" Eddy didn't finish as he noticed Double D has a horrified expression on his face Eddy asked,"What's with you Sock Head?" He pointed his trembling arm up and as Eddy looked at where Double D was pointing he too got scared. The creature jumped out of the wilderness as it lunged at Eddy and Double D.

The two teens screamed as they avoided the creature and ran straight into their cabin and locked the door. Meanwhile Ed and the twins were hiding in the Mystery Shack Mabel spoke up,"What is that thing Dipper?!" Dipper pulled out a strange book with a number 3 on a golden hand and began flipping the pages Ed peeked out the window and saw the creature sniffing the air,"Ohh it's a giant kitty cat!" he responded, Mabel also looked and it was true it looked a bit like a cat,"Yeah a HUUUUGE kitty cat." Dipper rolled his eyes at their responses as he finally stopped.

There!" he exclaimed, both Ed and Mabel looked and saw a picture of the creature and what it was called,"A Fiskerton Phantom?" Ed and Mabel frowned,"Awww I wanted it to be a kitty cat." he pouted Mabel also pouted,"Yeah what a rip off." Dipper,"IT'S NOT A CAT!" he yelled Ed and Mabel covered his mouth as the F.P. stopped sniffing and growled as it approached the Mystery Shack,"We're dead."Ed whispered, Mabel,"I hope Eddy and Double D are alright."

Meanwhile in the Eds cabin Double D and Eddy were catching their breaths as they saw the F.P. heading towards the shack. But what scared them more is that they noticed Ed and the twins were hiding in there! Eddy spoke up,"What is that thing Sock Head?!" Double D looked at him,"Why are you asking ME Eddy?!" Eddy shrugged his shoulders,"I dunno you're the one who's the expert in all that mumbo jumbo stuff!" Double D,"There will be time for explanations later Eddy we need to rescue Ed, Dipper, and Mabel, and for your information I'm and expert in FACTS not FICTION!" Eddy rolle dhis eyes at the last comment but Double D was right about before even though Ed's an idiot and annoys him to no end he's still his best friend not to mention he had grown to like Dipper and Mabel.

Eddy was thinking for awhile until,"I got a plan." Eddy ran out of the back door as Double D stared dumbfounded,"What on earth is he doing?!" Back the Mystery Shack the F.P was trying to break in but was having a hard time due to the door and windows being barricaded. Dipper continued reading,"Okay uh a Fiskerton Phantom is considered to be the ghost of the Gravity Falls forest being seen only once at a very brief moment, however, they are also said to be GUARDIANS of the forest?!" he exclaimed as he was reading. Mabel spoke out,"Hey Dipper stop reading that stupid book and help us out!" she yelled as she and Ed tried to keep the barricade from falling apart.

Dipper responded,"Hold on! They are only a threat if a person has done something to anger them by 'injuring' the forest." Dipper froze a the last words of the sentence and slowly glanced at Ed who glanced back and said,"Hi Dipper!" he said despite the situation they were in. Dipper then asked,"Ed did you something in that forest yesterday?!" Ed put on thinking face and was prepared to answer when suddenly,**HEY!"**a voice shouted out.

Suddenly the rocking stopped leaving a confused Ed, Dipper, and Mabel they looked out and were shocked to see Eddy waving his arms trying to distract the Fiskerton Phantom. Eddy continued,"YEAH THAT'S Right I'M TALKING TO YOU YOU OVERGROWN HAIR BALL!"he insulted,bad idea. The F.P. growled and gave out an ear splitting roar causing Eddy to slump down from his tough guy pose to his scaredy cat pose. Edd back away,"Uhh maybe I should'a let Double D handle this one." he muttered and then screamed and took off as the F.P. ran after him.

Mabel observed the chase,"Wow I didn't eddy was so brave GO EDDY!" Ed cheered with her,"EDDY'S THE MAN!" Dipper sighed in aggravation,"Oh yeah he's a real 'hero'."he said sarcastically. After a moment Dipper knew Eddy was actually trying to distract giving the twins and Ed time to escape but first,"Ed pay attention! Did you do something bad in the forest." Ed stopped cheering and thought for awhile when he remembered the answer shocked Dipper.

As double d was worryingly watching the F.P. chasing Eddy he could've sworn that he heard Dippers voice saying,"**YOU DID WHAT?!" **Double D shrugged it off and started using his big brain to good use until finally...

Double sneaked out while the F.P. was chasing Eddy all around the place he managed to get inside the Mystery Shack and saw Dipper, with a shocked look on his face, Ed, and Mabel. Double D,"ok no time for talk we must get on the roof immediately!" Ed and the twins did as they were told and they were soon up on the roof. Edd,"Mabel hand me that screwdriver please." Mabel gave it to Edd as he began unscrewing the nails making the giant letter stumble a bit.

Double D looked at Dipper and asked,"Dipper remember how Ed sneezed?" Dipper nodded confused but soon got what he meant Dipper went and took some dust and said,"Hey Ed look over here!" Ed looked back,"What did I win?!" Dust in the face. Ed sniffed, widened his eyes,"Uh Oh here we go aga-ah...ah...ahh...AHHHHH!" Dipper shouted,"TAKE COVER!" And just in time because, once again, Ed gave out the biggest sneeze causing a large tremor.

Eddy stopped, panting heavily, leaning on the wall of the Mystery Shack as the Fiskerton Phantom was crawling closer to him suddenly it stopped as it felt the tremor. Eddy did too when suddenly **BOOM **lots of dust gathered causing Eddy to shield his eyes when he looked he saw a giant a giant 'S' crashed over the F.P. Eddy was stunned but shook it off and said,"HAHAAAA THAT'LL TEACH YA TO MESS WITH ME YA OVERGROWN FURBALL I'M FROM BROOKLYN!" he shouted pridefully,"I thought you were from peach creek Eddy?" eddy heard Eds voice.

Eddy looked up and saw Double D climbing down with Ed following carrying Dipper and Mabel around his neck. As they came down Double D said,"You're welcome Eddy." Eddy was about to say something when Dipper intervened,"Guys listen we've got a problem this thing is not after us it's after Ed!" Eddy and Edd were shocked,"What did you do now Monobrow?!" Ed was gonna answer when suddenly the Fiskerton Phantom rose up growling; everyone was about to run when Dipper halted them.

Dipper,"Wait!" he nodded to Ed as he went up to it shaking a bit,"Uhh mister Phantom I just wanted to say that I'm...sorry that I peed in the bush." Everyone (except Dipper and Mabel) were shocked to hear this Double D uttered,"Oh my." while eddy was desperately tried not to laugh Ed continued," I'm sorry Mister Phantom it was so wrong of me and it will never happen again honest and for truly." he said innocently. The Fiskerton Phantom growled a bit causing everyone to back away when suddenly it ran off.

As it was out of sight they all breathed a sigh of relief and fell on the floor, after a few minutes they all laughed. Eddy spoke up,"Man this was one crazy day." Ed,"I drank too much soda." Double D,"I take you two face these sort of anomalies." Dipper nodded,"Yeah sometimes." Mabel,"This town has lots of things that make people go 'whaaaat' and 'oohhhhhh' or maybe 'cooooll' or-." Dipper cut her off,"Ok Mabel they get it."

**A few hours later...**

After repairing the Mystery Shack the Eds entered the store ,where the twins were cleaning up, said,"Hey boys had a good day?" Eddy,"Yeah I would use the word 'good'." he said sarcastically. looked at the boys and was thinking that due to all the hard work he thinks they deserve a reward he halted,"Hold up, what do ya say you take a few souvenirs on the house?" Dipper and Mabel were very surprised they never knew their great uncle would give out FREE souvenirs to outsiders. The Eds looked at him as Eddy narrowed his eyes,"What's the catch old timer?" ,Grunkle Stan responded,"The catch is just take something before I fire you." Wasting no time they looked around the store.

Eddy was looking until he found what he was looking for,"Hey a yo-yo!" Eddy took out a black yo-yo,"I'm a whiz at these things." Double D found a book called 'Myths and Legends',"Hmm this looks promising." Eddy looked at Double D,"Seriously Sock Head a book?" Grunkle Stan nodded,"Gotta agree kid that's boring ." Double D glared at them as Ed came out wearing a helmet with a skull on fire,"I'm a bone head hahaha!" ,"Why don't take an action figure or something?"

Ed bent down and ran as crashed straight through a wall,"Bony Helmet hahaha!" Mabel,"Woah cool!"she said astonishingly, Dipper said,"Nice choice guys."

_Eddy's P.O.V_

_All this time I thought this vacation was gonna suck but it turns out it's not gonna be a bad vacation after all. I just learned something today, that if you're ever in a problem that you can't handle alone you can always depend on your friends to help out, this Eddy sighing out...later._

Eddy closed his laptop and glanced at Double D and Dipper sharing some information on Myths and Legends with both reading from Dippers book and Edds book, and finally at Ed and Mabel playing a game of 'airplane attack' as they called it: Ed stretched his wings and running around while Mabel kept making gun shot noises and pretending to talk on a radio.

Eddy smiled and said,"Yep this is gonna be the best vacation ever."

_Dipper's Journel_

_Once again we had a not normal day in Gravity Falls, not only that but we also had new additions to our group. They maybe weird but I'm betting they're going to fit right in. This day also taught me that you always have people that can help you no matter what._

**Guess what guys I'm gonna be making this like a tv series with episodes, seasons, and specials. The updating will be slow but it won't be long. I' don't own gravity falls or ed, edd, n, eddy. Read and Review later.**


	4. Episode 2: Loch n Roll

In in the Ed's cabin Eddy, Soos, and Ed were lined single file cleaning the dishes while Double D was researching some stuff in the bed room. Eddy was the first in line washing the dishes in the sink, after that he gives it to Soos who wipes with a towel, and then hands to Ed who just looks at it confusingly and throws it away causing a crashing sound.

Strangely Eddy and Soos were ignoring the sound of plates breaking and just continued this routine for a few seconds. After the last crash both Eddy and Soos turned to Ed as Eddy said,"You know Ed it would be much less work for me and Soos if you went first." Ed,"Okey Dokey Eddy."he aid happily, Ed went over to the sink and picked a long pile of plates.

However, Ed suddenly lost his balance and fell down taking the plates with him. Ed got back up with one plate in his hand and after a second he put it in the sink ignoring the destroyed plates. Eddy and Soos looked at him for a moment until Eddy said,"Ok looks like we're done here." Soos nodded,"Cool dudes."

Ed and Soos left the cabin while Eddy called out to Edd,"HEY SOCK HEAD YOU COMIN' OR WHAT?!"he yelled out. Double D responded,"JUST A FEW MORE MINUTES EDDY YOU CAN GO WITHOUT ME!" Eddy shrugged his shoulders and left as well.

As Eddy entered the Mystery Shack and headed to the dining room he was surprised at what he saw: Mabel and Dipper were cheering for Ed saying,"Go, go, go, go, go!"Mabel was banging her fist on the table while Dipper looked at his stop watch to keep track as Ed was gulping down a bottle of chocolate milk. Finally after a few seconds Ed finally finished exhaling deeply, slamming the bottle down as Mabel and Dipper congratulated him.

Dipper looked at his stop watch and gasped,"13 seconds?! Ed that's a new record!" Mabel,"ED IS THE MAN!" Ed regained his breath,"You bet your sweet bippy I am!" he then sat next Mabel as Eddy laughed a bit at the scene and walked up to Ed and the twins. Mabel was the first to greet him,"Eddy should've seen Ed he drank the whole bottle it was awesome."she exclaimed.

Ed,"Pfft that was nothing." Eddy finished for him,"Trust me kid that wasn't even the beginning." Dipper was reading a news paper until,"Hey guys check this out." he said as he directed the paper to Ed and Mabel they both gasped,"Human sized hamster ball?!"she said in awe Ed,"COOL!" he shouted as Mabel continued,"I'm human sized!" Ed continued as well,"Ohh Ohh then we can play human pinball!"he said excitingly Mabel,"Oh man that would be so rad!"

Eddy rolled his eyes as Dipper continued,"No, no, this"he pointed at a picture of a monster,"we see weird stuff like that everyday." Eddy looked at the photo and scoffed,"Pfft you think that's weird you should see Ed's room he place is the definition of weird." Dipper stared,"Uhh I'd rather not...hey by the way did we get a picture of that Fistkerton Phantom?" Mable answered,"You mean the giant kitty? No just memories." Ed said,"But I did get this hair." Eddy and Dipper backed away a bit as Eddy said,"Ed why did you save that?"

Ed shrugged,"I dunno but did I win a prize?!"he said, Eddy shook his head. Grunkle Stan walked up,"Hey knuckle heads you know what day it is." Eddy,"Why do I care?" Dipper,"Uhh happy anniversary?" Mabel,"Moseltof!" Ed,"Wapper Weener Wednesday!" Grunkle Stan hit Ed on his head with news paper,"NO! It's family fun day genius!" he corrected as he went to the fridge to get milk,"We're cutting off work and having one of those family bonding type things."

Eddy shuddered,"Uggh man what kind of day is that?" nodded in agreement,"I know right I'd like to meet whoever came with this idea and give'em a good kick in keester." Dipper spoke up,"Uhh Grunkle Stan is this gonna be like our last family bonding day?" Eddy added,"And remember the time you involved me and the boys into this stupid day?"

**_Flashback_**

_In a dark cellar , the twins and the Eds were making fake money. The twins, along with Eddy and Ed were painting, Double D was printing as took a fake dollar from Ed,"For the last time stop drawing chickens on these things!" Ed looked up frowning,"But I like chickens." he said sadly, as continued,"If you like'em so much why don't marry'em!"he exclaimed._

_Ed stared until he said,"Sorry I'm already taken." Everyone froze at Ed's comment giving him strange and disturbed looks, however, the moment was interrupted when sirens were heard. Eddy,"Oh great." he grumbled._

_**End flashback**_

As it was over Ed and Mabel shivered at the memory as Mabel whispered,"The county jail was so cold." Ed sniffed,"I don't like jail guys the blue men are so mean." he sobbed as Mabel patted his back to comfort him,"There, there, big guy the blue men won't find us here." said,"Don't worry guys this won't be like last time I promise today we're gonna have a great time! What say you boys?" Eddy was silent until,"Yeah count me out let's go lumpy!"Ed looked up,"Am I it?" as he went after Eddy. The twins and their great uncle watched them leave as said,"Well so much for that, but who needs them? Who's ready to go with blind folds?!" he asked as the twins cheered when Dipper stopped in the middle of his cheer and said,"Wait what?"

In the road 's car once again screeched causing the twins, who were blind folded, to lean left as Dipper said,"Blind folds never lead to anything good." Mabel was enjoying the ride as she brought her hands up and said,"Wow I feel like all my other senses are heightened I can see with my fingers."she said in a whisper like tone as she directed her hands on Dipper's face.

Dipper laughed at his sister's silliness trying to push her hands away when they were lifter in the air by a large bump on the road giving a yelp. Dipper,"Grunkle Stan are you wearing a blind fold?" he said worryingly, laughed,"No but with these glasses I might as well be." he narrowed his eyes as he got closer and said,"What is that a wood pecker?" It wasn't. The car went off the road as it ran straight through a fence earning a scream from the twins.

Meanwhile in the Eds cabin, Ed was playing Halo 4 while Eddy was listening to music on his i-pod,"Die you Promethean scum!"Ed shouted as he tapped the buttons furiously. Eddy,"Ed keep it down will ya?!" he complained, later Edd came down the stairs with a newspaper and went to Eddy,"Um pardon me Eddy but I believe you should look at this." Eddy looked up annoyingly,"This better be good sock head cause you just interrupted my Taylor Swift."

Edd,"Oh believe me it's-you'r listening to Taylor Swift?"he asked strangely, Eddy,"JUST GET ON WITH IT!"he yelled, Edd held his hands up,"Alright! Alright! (sigh) here." he handed him the paper as eddy snatched the paper grumbling something incoherent and looked at it strangely,"The gobblewonker? What kind of stupid name is that?" Ed heard it,"It's a turkey!" Eddy,"Shut up Ed, what's a gobblewonker?"

Edd took out his Myths and Legends book flipped some pages and stopped,"It is said to be the ancestor of the Lochness Monster itself, apparently many people believe that this creature resides deep within the Gravity Falls lake."he explained, Eddy nodded,"And you're telling me this because...?" Double D finished,"Because it could be the discovery of the century Eddy! This is worthy of a Noble Prize!"he said excitingly but eddy wasn't convinced.

Eddy scoffed,"Yeah right it's all a bunch of cow crud." Ed made a disgusted face,"Gross, that paper is made of cow manure." Eddy shut him up,"Ed zip it!" Edd said,"Oh really just like that Fiskerton Phantom was?" Eddy was silent for a while until,"(Sighed) alright you made your point there, but still we've seen lots of crazy stuff over the years but this gobblewhat-chma-call it crosses the li-."

Before Eddy could finish his eyes widened and after a while a large grin formed on his face, Edd gasped he definitely knew that look,"Oh dear, Ed Eddy's got that insidious look again!"he said, Ed came up and said,"Eddy should eat more cereal." Eddy held the paper up and said excitingly,"Double check out the prize!" The paper said 5,000 dollars to whoever takes a picture of the gobblewonker Edd eyes widened in shock,"Eddy you're not seriously thinking-!" Eddy cut him off,"Not thinking DOING! You were right sock head this stuff is gold I'm mean just think of what we could with all that money!"

Ed gasped,"We could finally get a giant human pinball!"Ed entered what if? land: Ed put his hands on two giant buttons and gave a thumbs up to Mabel, who was currently in a giant hamster ball, as she gave it back grinning. Ed laughed and yelled,"CONTACT!"he pushed a button and launched Mabel, saying,"WEEEEEEEE!", as she hit several giant objects, while being hit by flipper that are being controlled by Ed as he hit the buttons laughing.

Ed was snapped out of it when Eddy hit him with the paper,"Pay attention lummox! We're gonna be filthy stinkin' rich come on boys we gotta a monster to hunt down WOOOO!" Double D tried to reason with him,"But Eddy we can't just-!" Edd didn't finish his sentence as Ed grabbed him saying,"WE'RE GONNA GET A MONSTER!" he yelled happily as he ran after eddy with a screaming double d.

**A few minutes later...**

The Eds, in their fishing gear, arrived by taxi and went to the lake, however they were surprised that it was fishing season, but they were shocked to see that dipper, Mabel, and we're here as well,"What the? What the heck are they doing here!?"he yelled quietly, Ed ran over,"I AM ED!" Eddy tried to get ed back,"ED YOU IDIOT GET BACK HERE!" he yelled as he ran after him with double d following.

Unfortunately the twins heard Ed and turned around surprised,"Ed?"Dipper said confusingly, Mabel waved,"Hi Ed!" Ed stopped in front of them and waved to Mabel,"Hi Mabel." Dipper noticed Ed was in fishing gear and he also noticed that Eddy and Double D were here too as they stopped panting heavily; Ed was very fast,"You guys too? What're you doing here?" Eddy catching his breath said,"What? Oh nothing we were just hanging around and thought we could go fishing and enjoy the peace and quiet."he said lying.

Dipper narrowed his eyes,"Oh really?" Eddy nodded,"Oh sure besides the Mystery Shack was boring and there was nothing else to break so we decided to join you guys!" Ed looked at Eddy confusingly and scoffed,"Pfft yeah right eddy we came here to hunt down the monster don't you remember?" Dipper eyes widened a bit,"Monster?" Eddy,"Ed shut up!"he whispered furiously but to no avail as Ed continued,"What it's true we came here to find a giant turkey Eddy."

Eddy face palmed and mumbled,"Idiot." Mabel said,"A giant turkey?! Oh I'll go get the turkey baster!" But before she could an old man with a long beard and looked like a prospector came out of the lake panicking and screaming,"I'VE SEEN IT! I'VE SEEN IT AGAIN!" he yelled hysterically as he ran over flipping tables and flicked away a sandwich about to be eaten by some one.

He ran over to Eddy grabbed his shoulders and said,"The Gravity Falls gobblewonker it's come to take us away!" Eddy back away from him thinking,"Jeez is this guys Rolf's grandpa or somethin'?",but was shocked to know that this old man knows about the gobblewonker. The prospector started to do a weird dance routine as Edd said,"Goodness." Mabel said,"Awww he's doing a happy jig."she said innocently as Ed said,"Oh can he do a moon walk?"he asked, but the prospector walked up to him and the twins yelling,"NOOOO! WE'RE ALL IN GRAVE DANGER!" he said as Ed picked up the twins backing away thinking this guy might hurt them.

Suddenly a law man came out holding a sprayer and headed to him,"Hey! HEY! Now what did I tell you about scaring my customers?! This is your last warning Dad!" he warned as he sprayed on his father. Eddy looked at Double D,"Did that guy say that this old geezer is his dad?"he said in disbelief Edd nodded,"I believe so." The old man continued,"BUT I GOT PROOF THIS TIME I DO!"he said as he was being sprayed.

The twins and the Eds looked at each other and followed him along with everyone else. They made it the docks as he pointed at a boat torn in half,"BEHOLD!"he said, Ed looked at it,"Whoa a boat! Do you think I can keep it?!" Eddy said,"Shut up Ed." The old man continued,"It's the gobbly wonker is what done did it! It a had a long neck like a giraffe, and wrinkly skin like..like this feller right here."he pointed to Grunkle Stan as he was cleaning out his ears and merely said,"Huh?"

He continued,"It chomped up my boat into smitheroons and shimed shamed over to Scuttlebutt island!" he said pointing at a silhouette of a scary island in the distance covered in fog. He grabbed his sons arm pulling it,"YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME!" Suddenly two officers, one fat and black and one thin and white, spoke up with black one saying,"Attention all units we got ourselves a crazy old man." Everyone laughed(except the twins, , Ed, and Double D) along with Eddy but stopped when Double D told him to be quiet.

The son shook his head in sadness as the old man walked away sadly,"Awww donkey spidel." Once everyone was gone Eddy broke the silence,"Well now that that's over what'dya we go and and-?" Dipper cut him off,"Wait a minute! Eddy was the monster Ed was talking about the Gobblewonker?!"he asked, Eddy sweated a bit nervously,"Heh oh come on that old coot is bonkers and Ed's an idiot why wo-?" Ed interrupted,"Ohh ohh that's the giant turkey Eddy wanted to catch!" Dipper glared at Eddy,"Alright Eddy what's going on?!".

Eddy sighed in defeat,"Alright you got me squirt, here check this out and you'll know." he handed Dipper the news paper. Dipper took it, read it, and widened his eyes,"5,000 BUCKS TO WHOEVER GETS A PICTURE OF THE GOBBLEWONKER?!" Ed said,"Right-o chief!" Dipper continued,"Any didn't tell us about this?!" Eddy,"Hey how was I suppose to know you and the old timer were gonna do your family thing here?!"he complained.

spoke out,"Hey kids come on let's get out there and catch us some fish!" he said untying the boat. Dipper was alarmed when something hit him he took Mabel away from the Eds and started a secret conference,"Mabel did you hear what that guy said?" he whispered Mabel,"Ohh donkey spidel,"she said imitating the old man, Dipper shook his head,"No the other thing! About the monster about the monster!" Mabel said,"But what about the guys?"

Dipper thought for a moment until,"I got an idea." He went over to the Eds and said,"We want in." The Eds were surprised and Eddy said,"What?!" Dipper continued,"No look if we could get a picture of this thing we could-!" Eddy cut him off,"90%" Dipper,"What?! Hey that's not fair!" Eddy,"We're the ones who new about this so we get 90% and you get 70%" Dipper,"I don't think so you get 15%!" Eddy,"80%." Dipper,"20%" Eddy,"75%".

"ELEVENTEEN!"ed spoke out Eddy and Dipper glared at Ed when suddenly their eyes widened,"50-50!"they said in unison, Mabel,"That's two 50's!" They continued,"You happy?"Eddy asked, Dipper,"No you happy?" Eddy,"No!" and finally,"DEAL!"they said in unison once again and both did a stylish hand shake. Edd,"Well done my friends."

Dipper,"oh man this is gonna be great I mean just think of you could do with 5,000 dollars!" Ed and Mabel gasped,"GIANT HUMAN PINBALL!"they laughed,"Dipper I am one million percent on this!"Mabel said determined. Dipper went to and said,"GRUNKLE STAN! Change of plans we are gonna take that boat and use it to get to scuttlebutt island and find the gobblewonker." Eddy, Ed, and the twins shouted,"MONSTER HUNT, MONSTER HUNT, MONSTER HUNT!" Suddenly the old man reappeared cheering with them causing them to stop and stare as he once again left. They continued Double D smiled at this sight although he would disagree with this seeing his friends happy is more great.

They stopped when they heard a honk and saw Soos on a large boat saying,"You dudes say something about a monster hunt?" Ed and Mabel,"Soos!"they said happy to see their friend. Soos smiled,"What's up hambones?" Ed, Mabel and Soos initiated their own handshake saying,"BOOM, BOOM, POW, PISSSHHHH!"they laughed as they stopped,"Hey Soos." Eddy greeted,"Good afternoon Soos what brings you here?"

"I heard you dudes wanted a boat. Not to worry you could use mine it's got a steering wheel, chairs, and other boat stuff." Ed,"Shiver me timbers haha." Edd,"Please don't tell me that's one of your rashes Ed." spoke out,"Alright, alright, let's think this through. You kids could go waste your time on some EPIC monster finding adventure or you could spend they day learning how tie knots and skewer worms with your Great Uncle Stan!"he said proudly.

The twins were thinking long and hard as they looked at Soos boat and found the Eds already aboard with Soos doing the robot and Ed doing the chicken dance. They smiled and looked at their great uncle who was smiling and then sniffed his arm pits, they frowned and looked at the island and finally came to a decision.

"So what'dya say?"he asked, but his response was finding the twins gone and on Soss boat with Eds cheering. Eddy could be heard saying,"You made the right choice squirts!" stared angrily saying,"Ahh who needs ya ingrates I got a whole box of fish bait to keep me company."he said looking a the disgusting bait. He was about to barf and quickly shut the box.

**In the next part the Pine twins and the Eds along with Soos head off to Scuttlebutt Island to find the mysterious gobblewonker, but not before the gobblewonker finds them first. I don't own gravity falls or ed, edd, n eddy read and review.**


	5. Loch n Roll II

Out in the lake Eddy was standing at the end of the boat like Sinbad and yelled,"Hoist the anchor!"he commanded , Ed and Soos lifted the 'anchor' which was actually a large brick wrapped with chains,"Raise the flag!"Dipper yelled, as Mabel lifted a towel with a smiley face on it grinning.

'We're gonna find that turkey!"Ed said excitingly, Edd,"You mean the Gobblewonker Ed." Ed looked at Double D,"What?" Dipper and Eddy,"And we're gonna win that prize!" they said in unison, Soos spoke up,"Do any of you dudes have sunscreen?" Everyone paused as Dipper said,"We're gonna...go get sunscreen!" "YAAAY!"Ed, Mabel, and Soos yelled happily as Eddy shook his head,"Oy."he grumbled.

The boat turned around but unknown to the gang a fin and tail rose slightly from the surface of the water and went back down. "ATTEEENNTION!"Eddy yelled, everyone lined up with a salute as Eddy nodded,"At ease soldiers." They put their hands down as Eddy continued,"Alright listen up ya sea maggots if we wanna catch this thing we gotta do it right why? Because there are always problems with catching a monster."

Ed raised his hand,"Private Do-Da Ed reporting for duty Captain Eddy!" Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Double D laughed a bit at Ed as Eddy said,"What's on your mind private?" Ed serious face was replaced with a goofy one,"Can I do the poop deck?" Everyone was silent until Dipper said,"Uhh Ed poop deck is not what you think it means." Ed's eyes widened a bit,"Oh wow (phew) that was close."he said as he went back in line.

Eddy looked at Dipper,"You sir just prevented a MAJOR disaster."he said thanking Dipper. Dipper nodded,"Glad I could help." Eddy continued,"Anyway as I was saying what is the main problem with catching a monster?" Soos spoke up,"Your side character always dies in the first five minutes of the movie." Eddy stared,"Uhhh" Soos gasped,"Dude am I side character?"he said worryingly, Edd,"Of course not Soos you are part of this expedition which means you are one the (ahem) main characters." Soos breather a sigh of relief,"Thanks Double Dude."

Dipper raised his hand,"Squirt?" Eddy asked Dipper as he answered,"Camera trouble." Eddy clapped both hands,"Right! Imagine if you guys suddenly found big foot Ed be big foot." he told him as Ed did big foots trademark pose. Eddy yelled fake,"Oh no there's big foot! Quick let me get my camera!"he said as he took out a camera and pretended to panic,"Oh man there's no film!" he pout it back and asked,"Does everyone get it?"

After a while everyone nodded,"True, true, dudes got a point, where'd big foot go, that's correct." Eddy nodded to Dipper, who nodded back, and took out a bag of cameras,"That's why I got 20 disposable cameras!"Dipper said. Dipper pulled his sock,"Two on my ankle." then pulled his jacket,"Three in my jacket, four for each of you."he said as everyone found cameras in their bags while Dipper continued,"Three extras and one..."he pulled his hat out to reveal a camera there,"...under my hat."he finished.

Double D nodded,"Impressive." Dipper said,"There's no way we're gonna miss this." Eddy nodded approvingly,"Good job kid, alright everyone let's test our cameras out." Soos looked at the lens and accidentely pressed the button making a flash causing him to yelp and throw the camera in the water.

Dipper wasn't affected,"You see? This is exactly why you need back-up cameras we still have nineteen."he said assured suddenly a seagull flew by Mabel startling her,"Ahh a bird!" she threw the camera at it but went in the water Dipper was losing his cool," 18; Ok guys stop losing your cameras." Ed was looking at his reflection when a fish came out scaring him,"Ahh a fish!" he threw the camera at it losing another one.

Dipper glared at Ed," 17; People seriously don't lose your cameras." Eddy, holding two cameras, was pretending to take pictures of himself like a celebrity,"Oh please stop I know I'm the greatest yes oh you guys are too-."before he could finish he slipped letting go of the two cameras causing them to fall in the water, Dipper growled,"15, for the last time DON'T LOSE YOUR CAMERAS!" Soos asked,"Wait lose the cameras?" Dipper,"**NO!"** heexclaimed, Soos pointed out in the lake revealing two cameras in the water,"Dude I just threw two away."

Dipper threw his hands in the air,"**THIRTEEN! FINE! WE STILL HAVE THIRTEEN CAMERA-!"** before he could finish he slammed his fist on the table and destroyed another camera,"12 we have 12 cameras."he said trying to be patient,"Haha nice move peewee."Eddy said laughing. Mabel then said,"So what's the plan throw more cameras over board or what?"she asked as she was about to throw a bag out when Dipper halted her.

Dipper,"NO! No, stop." Eddy spoke out,"Alright, alright look here's the plan Soos will handle the steering wheel, Double D will handle that technology stuff, Ed and Mabel will be lookout, and me and Dipper will be the captains." Dipper looked at Eddy,"Eddy there can't be two captains." Eddy,"There is now squirt."he said, Mabel,"What? Why do you guys get to be captains?" Ed agreed,"Yeah what about me and Mabel we're the dynamic duo!" he said as he and Mabel struck heroic poses.

Eddy and Dipper looked at each other before looking at Ed and Mabel who were still in their poses as Eddy said,"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Mabel,"What about co-captains?" Dipper,"There's no such thing as co-captains." Mabel formed a sly grin,"Ed?" Ed laughed as he got the message,"Oops." he said as he threw a camera causing Dipper to change his mind,"Ok fine! You and Ed can be co-captain!" Ed and Mable bumped fists,"Booyah."they laughed.

Soos walked up,"Can I be an associate co-captains?" Ed nodded,"As co-captain I authorize that request but only with the permission of this co-captain."he gestured to Mabel who nodded,"As co-captain I grant this permission of authority." Edd finally spoke,"And what should I be?" Eddy,"You'll be first mate." Edd stared,"Excuse me why do I have to be first mate?" Eddy,"You'll be first mate cause you look like one. Now as FIRST co-captain our first order of business is to lure the monster out with this."

Eddy pointed at a barrel of fish bait that was next to Soos as he said nervously,"Permission to taste some." Eddy and Dipper,"Granted."they said simply as Ed and Mabel,"Permission co-granted."they also said as Soos saluted,"Permission associate granted." he picked up a fish meat took out a bit and then instantly spit out and landed on Double D's face,"**GOOD LORD THE VILE, RANCID MOLDY, CARCASS AHHHHH!"** he yelled as he went to wash it with sea water as Soos was wiping his tongue with disgust.

Ed, Eddy, and the twins were laughing at the scene holding there sides,"Ugh dudes it even worse then I though it would be." Double D went over with an angry glare wiping his face with loofahs fill with soap,"Soos there's a new invention called mouthwash have you heard of it?!" Soos was thinking,"Does it come with strawberry flavor?" earning more laughs from their friends.

was observing the scene as he narrowed his eyes,"Traitors I'll just find my own friends."he grumbled, he looked around for someone when he found a boat with two people on,"Ahh there's my new buddies."he said happily as he started the engine and went over unaware that they were a couple about to propose.

Meanwhile the boat was in a foggy and scary environment, it was filled with broken trees and destroyed boats. Eddy and Dipper were surveying the boat, Soos was steering, Double was checking the radar and working on other equipment, and finally Ed and Mabel were singing,"Yo ho Yo ho a prates life for me.",much to the annoyance of Eddy and Dipper.

A few minutes later they were still out in the foggy lake, Edd was throwing chum while holding a napkin to his nose. Eddy and Dipper noticed Ed was and Mabel were laughing at something and were weirded out at what it was: Mabel was holding the mouth of pelican pretending like it's taking while Ed was giggling uncontrollably anticipating what Mabel was gonna do next.

Mabel,"Hey how's it going?" she asked the pelican, then she moved the pelican mouth up and down lip syncing in gruff voice,"It's going awesome bow bow pa pow bow." Ed laughed very hard,"That chicken is funny!"he said between laughs, Eddy shook his head while Dipper said,"Mabel leave that thing alone." But Ed protested,"No, no, no, I wanna know what the chicken will do next!"he said eagerly.

Eddy,"That's a pelican bone head." Ed,"What?" Eddy groaned,"I hate birds." The pelican, still in Mabel's gruff voice, said,"See the crowd loves me I don't mind none." Mabel, holding a glass of water, said,"Look I'm drinking water." she took the pelican's mouth again and said gurgally,"Twinkle Twinkle Little(cough) (cough)." Mabel choked as the pelican flew away.

Ed frowned,"Hey wait! Come back giant chicken!"he called out to the pelican but to no avail. Dipper said,"Aren't you two suppose to be doing look out?" he asked when suddenly,"LOOK OUT!"Ed shouted as he threw a volley ball at Dipper stomach knocking the wind out of him, Mabel and Ed laughed as Mabel said,"But seriously we're doing it." Ed nodded,"Yeah we should be land-ho any moment now."

As if on cue the boat stopped suddenly causing Ed and Mabel to fall backwards, and Dipper to lean forward and Eddy to fall overboard. Mabel got up and said,"See we're here." Ed looked over the boat and shouted,"MAN OVER THE BOARD!"he yelled he took a life preserver and threw it at Eddy,"OW!" Ed,"Don't worry Eddy I'll rescue you!" Dipper watched strangely as Ed jumped out of the boat and straight onto Eddy.

Ed,"Don't worry Eddy your still alive." Eddy pushed Ed off him,"GET OFF ME YOU MORON I'M NOT WORRYING!" Ed,"I know mouth to mouth!" Eddy panicked,"OKAY NOW I'M WORRYING!"he said as he got up away from Ed and causing Dipper and Mabel to laugh; Double D giggled at the scene.

Everyone got off the boat as Mabel said,"Giant hamster ball here we come." Eddy dusted himself,"Alright people let's move out!" Everyone took off, Double D and Dipper were leading the group mainly because they had lanterns. The forest was quiet morbid and gloomy, it was foggy, and the trees had no leaves at all, there were also owl noises.

The gang passed a sign of Scuttlebutt Island but Ed, Mabel, and Soos paused at the sign as Ed grinned and said,"Hey guys check this out." he put his hand the word Scuttle and it read,"Butt Island."he finished, Soos,"Haha nice one dude." Mabel," Ed you rapscalien." Ed smiled,"Am I comedian or what?" Eddy, Dipper, and Double D stared as Eddy said,"Or what is a good question."

Mabel went over to Dipper,"Why aren't you laughing? Are you scared?" Ed,"Dipper's a scardy cat!"he laughed, Dipper scoffed as he folded his arms,"Yeah right I'm not-!" Mabel poked his head simultaneously making a 'pfft' sound,"Yeah you are!" Dipper,"NO I-!" Mabel continued to poke him making a 'pfft' sound as Dipper tried to make him stop; Ed later joined in.

Suddenly a large booming, echoing, growl broke out frightening the twins. Edd,"What on earth was that?" Mabel held on to Ed's leg,"What was that? Was it your stomach Soos?" Soos shook his head,"Naw my stomach sounds like whale noises." Mabel went over to Soos stomach and he was right his stomach was making whale noises,"So majestic."she said in awe.

Eddy laughed a bit when suddenly two opossums took Dipper and Double D's lanterns startling them. Edd gasped,"Our lanterns!" Dipper narrowed his eyes trying to focus through the thick fog,"Ugh I can't see anything." Soos spoke up,"I dunno dudes maybe this whole trip is...I dunno not worth it." Eddy and Dipper stared at Soos with wide eyes,"NOT WORTH IT?! Have you lost your mind?!"he exclaimed.

Dipper nodded in agreement,"Yeah guys come on image what we could if took that picture?"

_**Dreamland**_

_Currently Eddy and Dipper, who were wearing an Indiana Jones attire and oddly had five-o'clock shadow, were sitting near a news man as he announced,"Tonight we're here with adventurers Dipper Pines and Eddy Barry who recently photographed the elusive Gobblewonker. Tell me boys what's the secret to your success?" Eddy began,"Well haha we run from nothing first of all." Dipper drank some coffee and finished for him,"Well nothing except my annoying Grunkle Stan who we ditched in order to pursue that lake monster."_

_Eddy nodded,"Could'nt have said it better myself." They bumped fists as the man nodded,"How right you guys were to do that he looke like a real piece of work." He went up to them and put on them two medals,"I don't why I'm doing but I feel the need to give you this award." They both posed for the cameras when suddenly **BOOM!**_

"_CHARLIE!"a voice rang out, as they turned it was Mabel, who's sweater was dirty and so was she, in a giant hamster ball and was being held by Ed who was also dirty and panting heavily as Mable continued,"Why won't you interview us?!" Ed,"ATTACK THE SUIT GUY GRAAAAHHH!" he thew giant ball at the three guys who screamed, ran out of the way, as the ball completely smashed the table. Ed went over to pick up the ball as Mabel said,"GET'EM ED!" Ed yelled like a viking and they both went after them._

_**End of dream**..._

Eddy, Ed, and the twins grinned at that thought as Eddy yelled,"I'M IN!" the twins,"US TOO!" Ed,"ME THREE!" they then ran to the source of the sound as Edd shook his head,"Lovable oafs."

As they continued on Ed and Soos were making rapping sounds while Mabel sang,"My name is Mabel, it rhymes with pabel, it also rhymes with glabel, it also rhymes with shmabel hit it Ed!" Ed began,"My name is Ed, and I like chickens, and uhh buttered toast, and-and gravy,and...chickens!" Then Ed and Mabel finished in unison,"Word! chik, chik, chik, RESPECT!"they both struck poses while walking as Soos said,"Oh dudes we should write this down."

Eddy halted them,"Hey zip it! Listen do you hear that?"It was the same growl as before and crows starting flying away Edd raised and eyebrow,"Strange the crows migration pattern is now where near this location." Eddy and Dipper smiled,"This is it boys."Eddy said excitingly, Dipper and Mabel giggled with anticipation as Ed,"Turkey, turkey, turkey."

Soos picked up a stick like spear and followed his friends in to the foggy mist. After a while Soos halted them and they had every right to stop as they saw a silhouette of a large creature in the fog, they immediately hid behind a log. Eddy slowly took out his camera,"Everyone get your cameras ready." Dipper and Double D gave a thumbs up, as well as Soos, Mabel adjusted her camera as she was grinning with wide eyes, Ed was also adjusting camera whispering,"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy."in anticipation.

Eddy,"NOW!" Ed and Soos were the first ones to charge,"ATTAAACK!"Ed yelled along with Soos frantically taking lots of pictures but when they got close enough their excitement was short lived when it turned out to be an upside down boat with a large log. Not only that but it had beaver on it that kept sqeaking, Ed said,"Awww look at those cute little squirrels."he took pictures along with Soos Eddy was confused,"But-but-what was that noise I heard a growling noise." Edd,"Um Eddy look." Eddy looked to where Edd was pointing.

The noise actually came from a beaver playing with a chainsaw,"Sweet beaver with a chainsaw."Soos took more pictures Dipper sighed sadly,"Maybe that old guy was crazy after all." Mabel nodded,"He did use the word scrap doodle."

**In the last part the Eds, twins, and Soos come face to face the gobblewonker at last will they take a picture and become famous or try to survive the vicious beast. Read and review.**


	6. Loch n Roll III

Eddy,"Wait so..we came out here for nothing?"he said sadly, Dipper nodded,"Looks that way Eddy." Ed,"So no giant pin ball?"he sobbed, Eddy continued,"Our monster hunt didn't have a chance?"he questioned on the verge of crying. Edd came up to Eddy,"I'm afraid so Eddy I would say this expedition was all for not." Edd suddenly backed away as Eddy gave him an angry glare.

"And you knew it? Didn't you?!"he said sternly as he was stomping his way to Double D,"Did I make you laugh Double D huh?!" he gritting his teeth Edd,"Look Eddy yes I knew this trip would be a waste of time but I didn't tell you because I felt it would be a good learning experience for you-Eddy wait STOP!" The other cringed as Eddy took Edd's hat lifted him up, spun him, and threw him in the sky.

Eddy furiously took out his camera and smashed on the floor, he then started to stomp it as he did he yelled,"**I QUIT! I'VE HAD IT GRAAH! WHEN WILL THIS TORMENT END, IT WAS RIGHT THEIR INFRONT OF US AND TURNED OUT TO BE A BUNCH OF STUPID BEAVERS! WHO INVENTED THESE STUPID MONSTERS ANYWAY GYAAAH!" **Ed, Mabel, and Soos backed away from Eddy due to his temper tantrum.

Dipper, while sitting on a rock by the lake, took a stone and said,"What're we gonna say to Grunkle Stan, we ditched him for nothing." Double D fell back down screaming and landing in his back groaning in pain, Dipper threw the stone in the lake and sighed sadly. Suddenly a tremor occurred,"Hey guys you feel that?" Eddy stopped his tantrum and looked,"Huh?", the tremor occurred again this time more stronger and caused Dipper to fall in the lake as he gave out a yelp,"Hey hey whoa whoa!" he swam as Ed and Soos helped him up.

A tail fin rose up causing the gang to give out a yelp Eddy looked with wide eyes an grinned,"It's the fish!"he said he started to look for his camera but remembered that he smashed it and grumbled in agitation,"Quick does somebody have a camera?!"he said desperately,"Oh I got one right here!"Dipper answered as he took out a camera, Double D woke up and saw the large mass in the water,"I must've fell harder then I though."he said still thinking that he's dizzy.

Dipper took pictures,"Come on guys this is our chance."he looked back at his friends but unaware that the mass was headed to them! The gang backed away as Dipper rose an eyebrow,"What's wrong with you guys?"he asked as a large neck rose out of the water, the gang looked up in fear,"Uhh D-Dipper?"Mabel stuttered, Ed,"B-Big turkey." Soos,"Dude?" Eddy,"Uhh squirt?" The creature stopped it had two glowing neon green eyes, teeth like a saber tooth tiger, and fins running down it's neck.

Dipper, still oblivious, continued,"No guys it's simple all you gotta do is point and shoot like this."he directed the camera up and was met with the Gobblewonkers face as it's green eyes narrowed and roared the Eds screamed,"**RUN AWAY!" **everyone instantly ran as the monster roared again and chased them.

The Gobblewonker rammed a tree causing to fall, Dipper gasped seeing the tree was about to reach Mabel he ran faster and pushed her out of the way rolling, coming to a stop, and continued running for the lives. Another tree fell as it was about to hit the twins when suddenly Ed came out of nowhere, grabbed the twins, and avoided the tree,"I'M NOT IN MY HAPPY PLACE GUYS!"he yelled as held the twins while running avoiding more trees.

Edd panting while running,"WE MUST RETURN TO THE BOAT IMMEDIATELY!" Ed ran past the group with Mabel holding on to his neck while he held Dipper in his arm Eddy shouted,"WAIT WE NEED TO GET A PICTURE OF THIS THING!" Edd stared at Eddy dumbfounded,"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS EDDY?!" Eddy yelled,"I'M **DEAD **SERIOUS SOCK HEAD!" Dipper,"NOT SURE THAT'S THE RIGHT WORD IN OUR CURRENT SITUATION, BUT HE'S RIGHT DOUBLE D!"he yelled.

Dipper struggled to get a camera out but he managed he focused on the lens on the monster and finally got a picture when suddenly,"Ooopsie!"Ed said as he tripped over a root but regained his footing just in time as he ran. Unfortunately it caused Dipper to drop his camera,"OH NO THE CAMERA!"he exclaimed, Edd suddenly got a cramp and was slowing down,"A stitch?! I'VE GOT A STITCH!" Soos saw this and grabbed Double D by his arm supporting him,"I gotcha Double Dude."

Double D,"Thank you Soos." he panted as he tried to keep up, Ed,"Hey Dipper if it makes you fell any better I got pictures of those squirrels!"he said to Dipper as he held him in his arm, Dipper,"WHY WOULD THAT MAKE FEEL BETTER?!"he exclaimed, as the monster got closer.

The gang finally reached the boat, Ed threw Dipper on board as he let Mabel climb on his head and on to to boat before he got in himself. Soos, Edd, and Eddy made it on got on board as well, Soos made it the steering wheel,"Let's get outta here dudes!" The boat started and took off as the Gobblewonker emerged from the woods and entered the water.

Eddy saw this,"Alright this is it!"he took a camera but was shocked when he peeked in the lens,"CRACKED LENS?! MONOBROW GET A CAMERA!" he was shocked when he saw Ed throwing all the cameras on the monster,"DIE YOU DEFRAMED CREATURE FROM THE NETHERWORLD!" Eddy,"ED! YOU IDIOT! STOP!" Dipper,"WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" he stopped as he was about to throw the last camera and smiled,"Oh it's okay guys we still got one camera here catch!"

He threw the camera at Eddy's face, breaking on contact, and causing to fall on his back,"Oops."Ed said. The Gobblewonker got really close as Dipper shouted,"HIT THE TURBO SOOS!" Soos put in high gear as the boat sped off withe monster giving chase,"Go, go, go, go, GO!"Edd and Dipper yelled desperately.

Meanwhile back at the fishing spot Grunkle Stan was yelling boo at an old man and two kids after they told their grandpa they love him the grandpa got up and said,"Hey what's your problem?" The boy said,"Maybe he has no one to love him Grandpa." Grunkle Stan growled,"Yeah well I-I-!"he didn't finish his sentence as Soos boat passed by with Ed yelling peep peep, and the moster passed by as well forming a huge wave that fell on the kids and their grand father and making Grunkle Stan wet.

The boat made a hard left when suddenly,"Soos beavers!"Dipper warned as they were headed towards the beavers, Ed scoffed,"Come on Dipper those aren't beavers those are-" **CRASH! **The boat smashed through the boat full of beavers as they wnet flying and falling down on the gang.

Ed panicked,"THE SQUIRRELS ARE ATTACKING TAKE COVER!"he said trying to pry off some beavers, Two were on Eddys back, One was on Double D's hat, 2 were on Dippers hat, one was on Mables arms, and one came on Soos face as he made muffled noises running around trying to get it off. Eddy finally took the beavers off,"GET OFF ME YOU BUCKED TOOTHED RATS!" he threw them off the boat, as Dipper also threw two away and went to helping Ed, Mabel also got the beaver off her arm and took one off Double D's head.

Double D panicked,"Oh dear the STEERING WHEEL!" Mabel gasped and went to the steering wheel screaming. The boat passed a few other boats as the Gobblewonker, submerged, caused them to fly in the sky and fall down with people screaming. The monsters head emerged and was swiping with its head at the boat trying to destroy it.

It missed the first time but managed to destroy the roof the second time. The gang emerged unscathed, except for Soos who was trying to get the beaver off him, when Mabel shouted,"AHH LOOK OUT!"she pointed at two men holding a large plate of glass saying,"Easy, easy."they were moving slowly when **CRASH **the boat went straight through the glass completely shattering it,SORRY!" Ed shouted,"MY GLASS!"the man yelled.

Mabel panicked looking left and right,"WHERE DO I GO?!" Dipper took out his book, read a page and answered,"UH-UH-GO TO THE FALLS! I think there might be a cave behind there!" Eddy,"MIGHT BE?!" They got closer and closer to the falls as they closed their eyes screaming thinking that they are gonna crash but suddenly went inside and it turns out there actually is a cave the boat came to sudden halt as it hit land causing everyone to fall off and into the sand.

They got up and dusted themselves and breathed a sigh of relief but that was short lived when the creature entered and found them. The gang screamed as they held each other,"GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!"Ed cried out, after a minute they opened their eyes and were shocked to see the monster was stuck. They all cheered,"It's stuck!" Eddy,"Yeah! Wait? It's stuck?!" he said happily, he and Dipper looked at each other,"IT'S STUCK!"they said happily.

Ed,"Heh it should go on a diet." They all went on a cliff as Dipper looked for an extra camera but was panicking when he didn't have it. Suddenly Mabelt took his hat off to reveal a camera there and said,"Boo." Dipper totally forgot about the camera under his hat, not wasting a second he took the camera and took many pictures.

Eddy was rubbing his hands and was almost drooling,"Oh man we're gonna be rich! Filthy Stinking Rich!" Dipper stopped,"Did you get a good one?"Mabel asked,"THEIR ALL GOOD ONES!"he yelled happily, the twins and the Eds cheered when Ed picked up the twins and his two best friends in his long strong arms and gave them his giant bear hug,"I'M IN MY HAPPY PLACE GUYS!" Suddenly a stalagmite fell on the Gobblewonker's head but oddly sparks were shooting out!

The gang stopped cheering as Ed put them,"What the?"Eddy said, they also noticed it's eyes were flickering and went from green to black. Eddy and Dipper made their way to the monster and were soon standing on it fin, after that Dipper touched it and heard a bang sound as he made contact, Eddy rose an eyebrow and knocked on the skin revealing it to be metal.

Edd,"Is everything alright fellows?" Ed,"I think it has a cold Double D." Dipper looked at Eddy,"Eddy give me a boost." Eddy leaned down, carried Dipper, and boosted his jump as he reached the top and helped Eddy up. Soos,"Be careful dudes!"he yelled, Eddy,"Hold on to your shorts we got this!"he yelled back as they continued up with the other watching in worry.

Suddenly Eddy and Dipper came out from another side,"HEY GUYS CHECK THIS OUT!"Eddy yelled, the gang looked at each other before rushing over to the two boys. When they made it they found a hatch on the monster,"How strange."Double D said, Dipper tried to open the hatch but no such luck,"Ugh it won't budge!" Mabel,"Don't worry bro we got the muscle in this group. Ed?" Ed smiled,"That's my name." he went over to the hatch when suddenly, much to the surprise of the twins and Soos, Ed plunged his fingers on the steel door and effortlessly ripped it off the monster.

When he did steam suddenly jolted out causing everyone to cough when the steam cleared they were shocked beyond words to see who was down there,"Worked the bellows and the-Huh?"It was the crazy old man from before,"Aw bango polish!" Ed gasped,"The monster is being controlled by an elf!" everyone looked at Ed,"What?"he asked.

Dipper,"YOU?! YOU MADE THIS?!"he asked in disbelief,"YOU BETTER HAVE GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS OLD MAN!"Eddy exclaimed,"For once we agree on something Eddy."Double D said a bit sternly,"Well I-I uhh.."the old man looked at the kids nervously who were waiting for answer when finally,"I jut wanted attention."he said shamefully. Dipper,"But I still don't understand."

HE then began to explain that he was upset that his son was completely ignoring so he decided to built I giant robotic replica of the 'Gobblewonker' to get his attention, he then added in short that they don't the lengths old people get through to get some quality time with their family. When he finished Dipper and Mabel took out the fishing hats that made for them and looked at the with sadness. Edd noticed this and put his hands on their shoulders patting them.

Edd,"So have you ever talked to your son about how you felt?"he asked, the old man took out a projector and explained the other robots that he built in the past and laughed evily as he finished scaring the Eds a bit,"Well time to get work on my death ray."he finished as he went back to fix the machine,"Death ray? COOL!"ed said Eddy looked at him,"Shut up Ed, so that's it huh? There really was no sea monster and that means no 5,000 bucks."he said sadly.

Mabel said,"Well at least we still have one more film left." Dipper asked her,"What do you wanna do with it?" Edd,"I think you two already know the answer to that." Dipper and Mabel looked at each other.

Meanwhile the sun was setting and Grunkle Stan was heading to the docks as he sighed in sadness but stopped when he heard some saying,"Hey over here!" He turned around and saw the twins, Eds, and Soos in what's left of their boat,the boat's engine was trashed so they used Eds powerful legs as a motor.

Dipper took a picture of his great uncle,"What the? Kids?! I thought you were off playing spin the bottle with these three and Soos?"he said, Ed,"Actually we were being chased by a giant tur-!" Ed didn't finish as Eddy pushed his head in the water and let him up. Grunkle Stan,"A giant what?"

Dipper,"What Ed means is that we spent the whole day trying to find a dinosaur." Mabel,"But we realized that the only dinosaur we wanna hang out with is right here."she said gesturing to her great uncle but he wasn't convinced,"Save your pity! I already made some new friends like my reflection and the lake police they also gave me this weird bracelet."

Eddy,"Oh cool so I guess we'll see ya later." Edd nudged his stomach,"Eddy hush!" Dipper asked,"So I guess there isn't more room on that boat for six more?" narrowed his eyes as Dipper and Mabel put on their hats and smiled as he said,"What about you three?"he said to the Eds,"Ahh we shouldn't it's a family thing." Mabel,"What? Come on guys you gotta!"she urged,"Yeah besides we wouldn't be here if it was wasn't for you three!"

Eddy,"Really?"he asked Soos,"Oh yeah dudes totally."Mabel nodded and said,"Not only that but you three are like the big brothers we never had so that makes you family." Dipper nodded in agreement the Eds were touched by that statement as Eddy said,"Alright count us in!" The twins cheered,"Yeah!"

They all went on 's boat when he said,"So you knuckle heads wanna see me hook something with my eyes closed." Dipper,"Five bucks says you can't do it!"he challenged as Grunkle Stan smiled,"Your on!"he accepted Eddy,"Yeah right I'll bet 7 bucks that he can't do it." ,"Accepted!" Mabel added,"7 more bucks says the he can't do it with your eyes close while also singing." nodded,"I like those bets." Soos got in as asked him,"Whoa what happened to your shirt?" Soos,"Long story dude."

Edd took out a camera Ed,"PICTURE TIME!"he said Edd,"Ok everybody get together please...say fishing!" Eddy, Ed, the twins, Grunkle Stan, and Soos huddled up and all said,"fishing!" Soos"Dudes am I in the shot?" CLICK!

A picture shot came of Mabel covering her great uncle stans eyes while doing the hook, another was reading his joke book with Ed, Mable and Soos laughing except Eddy, Dipper and Double D, another was Eddy and Dipper holding a large tuna triumphantly, another was Double D throwing up in Grunkle Stans hat, another was Mabel being held around Ed's neck as she was leaning her chin on her forearm on his head both were smiling and waving, another came of Eddy and Grunkle Stan posing with their faces not shown,Grunkle Stan was holding Mable as she was stealing a fish from a family, next was a picture of the Eds, and lastly the pine twins and grunkle stan running away from the cops.

As they were heading they jumped a bit when the boat ran over something Eddy,"What was that?" Mabel shrugged as she asked Double D,"Hey Double D is there really something called a gobblewonker?" Edd was thinking,"I am not sure Mabel, there are many things that have not been discovered." Dipper,"Hey this is Gravity Falls anything can happen in this town." Eddy nodded,"You ain't wrong about that kid." Ed,"Yeah like a portal would appear and suck everyone into another universe!" Dipper stared,"Uhh maybe anything except that Ed." Ed frowned,"Aww." They all laughed.

Deep within the lake a large mass appeared an ate the camera that was drowning it was the real Gobblwonker.

**i DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS OR ED, EDD N EDDY. Well i'm doen my fingers are killing me I have collage tomorrow so the updating will be slow, oh and your probably wondering the empty spaces in the sentences of the chapters these spaces were suppose to have grunkle stan in them but they keep being erased by something. Anyways read and review.**


	7. Episode 3: Heads Up

Meanwhile in the Mystery Shack, the Eds and the twins were currently watching a show called 'Ducktective'. The twins were sitting on the floor, Dipper was eating popcorn and Mabel was stitching a sweater, with Ed beside them, Eddy was sitting on the recliner and bored beyond belief, and finally Double D was sitting at the table doing research on his lab top' he wasn't the least bit interested in this show.

After the the show ended in a cliffhanger saying,"_Duck-tective will return after these messages." _Eddy sighed in relief,"Oh finally I thought this junk would never end." Dipper looked at him,"Eddy if you didn't wanna watch this why did you even join us?"he asked as Eddy answered,"Duh squirt because it was a boring day, your uncle gave us one chore, we ran out of things to break, and Ed wouldn't stop whining if we went to watch this stupid show!"he answered bitterly.

Ed gasped,"Eddy how could you say that?! That duck is the greatest detective in the world!"he said with admiration, Mabel nodded in agreement,"Yeah that duck is a genius!" Eddy scoffed,"Oh yeah it's a real egghead." he chuckled at the egghead part. Double D spoke,"Oh please there's absolutely no possible way a duck can have the intelligence of human."he said in a jealous like tone.

Eddy chuckled,"What's the matter sock head? You jealous that a bird is smarter than you?"he asked mockingly, Double D glared at Eddy,"At least I know how to work a calculator Eddy!"he mocked back, Eddy was about to make a comeback but Edd was right he's not good at working a calculator.

Dipper,"Besides it's easier to find clues that are this close to the ground."he said, Mabel eyed him,"Are you saying you could out wit duck-tective?" Eddy rolled his eyes,"Kid, it's a DUCK, anybody can out wit a stupid bird." he said but he retracted his comment when he saw Ed playing with toy chickens saying,"Cluckdy cluck cluck I am the evil chicken overlord! And soon we shall conquer this puny universe and all species shall bow before my feathery fluffiness Muahahahaha!"he said in an fake evil manner.

Eddy, Dipper, and Double D stared dumbfounded at Ed not exactly sure what to say Mabel, however, was actually playing along acting as the brave heroic space soldier ready to fry the chickens,"Halt evil chickens! You shall not turn this universe into your own bird coop."she said in heroic voice, Ed responded in the evil manner,"Haha! You cannot defeat the evil mother hen!" he said, Mabel,"Prepare to be fried!"

They then attacked with the toys making exploding noises, Eddy still stared and said,"I stand corrected, anyways you didn't answer your sister." Dipper broke out of his trance,"Huh? Oh yeah, I said I can out wit that duck because I have very keen powers of observation "he said in a proud voice, Edd rose an eye brow,"Oh really, could you care to show proof of your powers of observation."

Dipper smiled,"Gladly, for example Ed, Mabel." he called his sister and Ed as they stopped playing an turned to Dipper as he said,"Just by smelling Mabel's breath I can tell she ate (sniff) (sniff) an entire tube of tooth paste?" he said confusingly, Mabel had glittering tooth paste all over her mouth as she said shamefully,"It was so sparkly." Dipper looked at Ed,"Ooookay, Ed by smelling your breath I can tell you've been eating (sniff) (sniff) roast beef, turkey, pizza, corn ships, Cheetos, Soda pop, gravy, buttered toast, peanut butter, smoked sausages-Jeez Ed don't you have any taste buds!"he asked in disbelief.

Ed pouted,"But I was hungry." Eddy said,"Next time eat some fruit monobrow not the whole FRIDGE!" Suddenly Soos came running to a halt facing the the Eds and the twins,"Hey dudes! You'll never guess what I found!"he said excitingly, as Dipper suddenly answered,"Buried treasure!" Eddy,"Cash!" Edd,"Dinosaur remains?" Ed,"Jawbreakers!" Mabel,"Jawbr-Hey I was gonna say that!"she said as she playfully pushed Ed as he laughed.

Later the Eds, and the twins along with Soos were walking down a dirty dusty and dark hallway. The place was filled with cobwebs and there were weird stuffed animal heads on the walls like a two headed reindeer. Edd, being the clean and neat freak, was trembling from the horrid site repeatedly saying,"Messy, messy, messy." Eddy sighed in aggravation,"Hey put a sock in it Sock head!" Dipper was interested while Mabel was walking behind Ed holding onto his jacket as they both looked around the scary hallway.

Soos began,"So I was cleaning up when I found this secret door hidden behind a wallpaper." he said as they stopped infront of a wall with door nob covered in a torn up wall paper Eddy,"Oh wow Soos no one could ever know that there was a secret door behind this wall."he said sarcastically, Eddy was talking about the door nob that was hanging out of the wall.

Soos nodded as he narrowed his eyes,"Oh yeah dude it's crazy bonkers creepy." Ed gasped,"That's the worst kind of creepy!"he said to Mabel as Soos opened the door, creaking and taking out cobwebs as it did, to reveal a room full of wax figurines of historical figures. The gang went inside as Dipper took out his flash light,"Whoa it's a secret wax museum."he whispered, Edd, while avoiding any cobwebs, examined the room,"Hmm this is quite interesting and judging by the current condition of the room it would appear that no one was in here for about 50 years."he explained.

Mabel touched one it was cold and hard,"They are so life like."she said in awe, Ed perked up,"This place reminds of 'I was a teenage mutant cotton swab' the mini series."he explained, Soos looked interested,"Whoa, dude you should let me read that sometime." Eddy was walking around the room looking at the wax figure with no interest but was a bit uncomfortable at their staring,"Jeez these things give me the creeps who'd be stupid enough to look at these candle sticks?"

Ed was giggling,"It's got funny eyes hehehe." Eddy sighed,"Exhibit A." he pointed to Ed, Eddy went up to a wax figurine and his face squinted at it's sight,"Yikes someone should fire whoever made this one cause it definitely doesn't look real, not only that but it puts the word 'Ug' in ugly." he said chuckling, suddenly the 'figurine' said,"Hello." startling everyone as they screamed in terror thinking it's alive. Ed screamed,"IT LIIIVVVES!"

However, it turned out to be ,"He take it easy it's me Grunkle Stan."he said reassuring, but they once again screamed and made a break for it. Later that day was explaining were the wax figures and why they are here,"Behold! The Gravity Falls wax museum it one of my most popular attractions."he explained, Eddy came up to a wax figure looking at up and down before saying,"Oh yeah these things are just screaming popularity."he said mockingly, looked at him,"No seriously kid these were one the best...before I forgot all about it."

continued as he walked to the figurines,"I got'em all: Genghis khan, Sherlock Holmes, and...some kind of goblin king."he stopped to an old man holding a microphone. Edd,"Larry King."he corrected, looked at him like he was kidding,"What?!" he looked back at wax figure and said,"Naaah."he said waving his hand dismissively.

Dipper shivered,"Is any one else getting the creeps here?"he asked getting freaked out by the statues Eddy,"I know right it's like these candle sticks are watching you."he said in agreement, Ed was actually really impressed by the wax figurines,"Oh man this place is so cool!" he said admiring the wax figurines, grinned,"Glad someone here appreciates my work.

Eddy rolled his eyes,"Oh brother."he grumbled, walked and stopped announcing,"And now for my personal favorite, wax Abraham Lincoln right over-!"he stopped as he saw melted wax of Honest Abe as he yelled,"OH NO! OH COME ON! WHO LEFT THE BLINDS OPEN?!", Eddy laughed at this wiping a tear,"Heads up boys looks like we're gonna need another Lincoln memorial HAHAHAH! Hey old man who you gonna melt next George Bush? HAHAHAHA!"he laughed holding his sides, growled,"Shut it kid it was just one wax figurine I can make another one...I think."

leaned down on one knee, swiped wax with his finger, and sighed,"Oh who am I kidding? I gotta fix this thing not re-do it, but how do you fix a wax figurine?" Mabel walked up to him,"Cheer up Grunkle Stan where's that smile?"she said playfully, Ed came over to him,"Oh! Oh! it's right here!" he poked his chin,"Nope wait it's right here!"he poked his nose,"Wait I got it it's right here!" he poked his eye,"OW!"Grunkle Stan yelled in pain as Mabel continued,"Don't worry Grunkle Stan I'll just make you another wax figure from this old wax."

widened his eyes,"You really think you can make one of these puppies?" Ed suddenly perked up,"Puppies?! Where?! Can I have one?!"he said looking around, shook his head as Mable answered,"Grunkle Stan I'm an Arts and Crafts master why do you think I have this glue gun stuck on my arm?"she said as she raised her arm revealing a glue gun stuck on her sweater trying to pry it off, Ed got it off easily as Mabel thanked him, but the glue gun was now stuck in his hand.

nodded liking this idea,"I like your gumbtion kid." he said, Mabel,"I don't what that word means but thank you." Ed was walking like a zombie and spoke in a ghost like tone,"I am the cotton swab, release the wax ear person!" everyone stared at Ed as Double D spoke,"You know sometimes Ed scares me when he acts this way...more then usual." nodded,"You and me both kid."

In the Eds cabin, Eddy and Ed were currently playing Egg ball while Double D was preparing lunch; it's a game like pool but instead of balls they use eggs. Eddy was about to hit an eight egg as he said,"Keep your eye on the egg Ed." he said as Ed chuckled when finally,"Eight Egg in quarter pocket!" Eddy yelled as he hit the egg hard causing it fly and bounce all around the cabin, with Eddy and Ed's eyes following it, when suddenly the door opened up revealing it to be Dipper but was too late to see the an egg crash into his face.

"Ptue!"he spitted out the yolk, and glared at the two Ed boys,"Egg ball again?"he said sternly, Eddy chuckled,"Yep why don't ya come join us peewee?"he asked, but Dipper shook his head,"No thanks guys, besides remember what happened last time you played Egg Ball?" Eddy winced at that memory,"So your great uncle got a black eye so what? He might put that eye patch to good use after all."he laughed, but stopped and cleared his throat when Dipper gave him a stern glare,"Heh sorry."

Dipper sighed,"Anyways have you guys seen Mabel?" he asked, Eddy shrugged,"Last I saw her she was bringing some art stuff in that creepy wax room." Ed looked up, with two eggs in his eyes, yelling,"BINGO!" Dipper rose an eyebrow,"Oh thanks guys and make sure you don't take someones eye out." he warned before he left.

Eddy went to Ed, who still had the eggs in his eyes, snickering as he walked up to him he slapped his head HARD releasing the two eggs from his eyes when suddenly Edd came out announcing lunch is ready but was instead met with two eggs splattering in his face and making fall on the floor moaning in pain.

Eddy,"Sweet lunch is ready!" Ed,"Lunch time, lunch time, lunch time!"he happily repeated as they both ran to the kitchen ignoring Double D as he grumbled,"I'm living with primitive apes. "

Meanwhile, Mabel, wearing a bureau and holding paint, was sitting infront of a massive cube stone, Dipper, while drinking juice came up to his sister but she suddenly appeared in front of him,"DIPPER!"she said, startling her brother making him choke on the juice as she continued holding up a notebook revealing a drawing of half princess half horse,"What do you think of my wax figure idea? She's part fairy princess and part horse fairy princess." Dipper stared unsure how to respond before she continued flipping the page showing a monster that looks exactly like the one Ed wore when he terrorized Peach Creek.

"What about this one? It's Eds Halloween costume he would love it."she said, Dipper finally said,"Um maybe you should do something from real life." Mabel thought for a moment when she perked up having an idea as she began drawing and showed a picture of a waffle with strong arms,"How about a waffle with strong arms." Dipper rubbed his arm nervously,"Yaokay maybe like some in your family."

Grunkle Stan came in his boxers asking,"Hey kids have you seen my pants?" he asked posing like a sea captain, Mabel's eyes widend and glinted,"Oh muse you work in mysterious ways."she said in awe, while Grunkle Stan looked at her confusingly,"Why's your sister talking to the ceiling?"

Mabel then began to sculpt, using hammers, screws, shovel, and paint she worked for hours when she finally finished. Currently the Eds and Soos were present as Eddy was impressed,"Not bad, not bad at all kid." Edd nodded in agreement,"Indeed, very impressive craftsmanship Mabel." Ed looked at it,"I didn't Stan had a twin brother but it looks cool!" Mabel grinned,"Aw thanks guys but I think it needs more glitter. Ed?" she asked him, Ed smiled and picked up a bucket of glitter and threw all of it on the figurine.

Grunkle Stan walked up finally with pants but no socks,"Kids I found my pants but now I can't find my soc-Whoa!"he was startled at the figurine he just saw so much so that he fell on his back. The gang walked up to him as Mabel asked,"Well what do you think?" ,"I think that the was museum is back in business!" Ed,"YAY!"

**I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS OT ED, EDD, N EDDY. The wax museum is finally opened but was a poor attraction however disaster strikes when the figurine is destroyed. It's up to the Eds and the pine twins to solve this mystery but what happens when they find the cuplrit was not exactly who they had in mind? Read and Review**


	8. Heads Up II

The next day at the Mystery Shack the Eds (mostly Double D and Ed) were putting up decorations for the Wax Museum; Eddy did some work but in the end Eddy was 'supervising' for his friends. The sign said 'Wax Museum of Mystery Grand Re-Opening' as Soos was directing incoming cars where to park with corn dogs.

At the admission line the people were lined up paying for their tickets, Eddy took the cash while Wendy gave them the tickets. As Wendy gave the final ticket Eddy said,"Man I can't believe this many people showed up to see that old coots wax dolls."he said, not believing these people wanted to see these creepy wax dolls, Wendy nodded in agreement,"I know right? The old guy probably bribed them or something."

Eddy rose and eyebrow and did his trademark smirk,"Oh yeah?"he said as he took out ten bucks saying,"He bribed me."he finished, Wendy smiled and she too took out ten bucks,"Me too." They both laughed and high fived each other, Eddy smiled he REALLY liked Wendy, fortunately he managed to hide his crush of her so they remained best friends.

Up on the stage where the wax dolls and the one Mabel did, which was currently covered with a sheet, Dipper and Double D were fixing the speakers while Soos was on the keyboard preparing for the announcement music. Mabel was grinning and was gently patting her cheeks with anticipation while Ed was bouncing up and down grinning and saying,"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy."with excitement.

Dipper and Edd gave the thumbs up as they got off the stage, while Soos played the announcement music as Grunkle Stan went up to the microphone booth clearing his throat and tapping the microphone causing a loud 'sssseeeeennnk' that made the crows cover their ears. Grunkle Stan began,"You all know me folks town darling Mr. Mystery-Whoa ladies ladies please control yourselves."he winked to the ladies who looked old and ugly and had flies around them.

Eddy rolled his eyes,"Oh brother, the guy is more like Mr. Desperate then Mystery."he joked making Wendy laugh, Grunkle Stan continued,"As you know I always bring the go-"he didn't finish when something cut him off, it was music. He looked behind him to see Ed playing Crazy Frog by Axel F with Soos beside him bobbing his head to the beat, however, he stopped as soon as he saw Grunkle Stan's angry glare.

Ed smiled nervously and backed away, Dipper and Double D tried to suppress a laugh as well as Mabel putting her hands on her mouth making muffled laughs. Grunkle Stan sighed,"As I was I saying I always bring the people of this fair town novelties and other thing-a-ma-jigs the likes of which the world has never known."he said the last part in a mysterious tone.

Eddy,"Actually it's the likes of which the world doesn't want to know and care."he said mockingly once again, Wendy giggled and playfully slapped his arm,"Eddy stop it." ,Grunkle Stan"Ok enough about me." he snapped his fingers as Ed went up and prepared to take off the cover sheet grinning,"Behold...ME!"he introduced, as Ed took of the cover revealing a life size replica of Grunkle Stan, while Soos made a 'TaDaa' tune on the keyboard and adding some 'yeahs'.

The crowd was unimpressed as only 3 people clapped their hands lazily, Eddy saw it and said,"My eyes they're burning!"he exclaimed quietly and in a fake tone covering his eyes as Wendy couldn't take it anymore and laughed a bit loudly and put her head on Eddy's shoulder trying to stop,"Eddy please stop my sides hurt."she said between laughs.

Grunkle Stan took the mike and said,"And a word from our own-!"he was cut off by Ed as he said,"Mabelangelo!", Grunkle Stan nodded his head approvingly,"Mabelangelo, not bad." he said as Mabel smiled and took the mike,"Oh Ed you silly goose it's just Mabel." she said as she went up to the stage and continued,"Thank you for coming I made this sculpture with my own two hands it's covered in my blood, sweat, tears, and other fluids."

The crowd made Ugh noises in disgust as Double D whispered,"That's disturbing." he said as Dipper nodded in agreement, but strangely Ed was chuckling most because not having a clue what Mabel just said as she her self was chuckling,"Yeah, I will now answer some questions...you there!"she pointed at the old man who made the fake gobblewonker.

He stood up and said,"Old man McNugget local coot, are the wax figures alive and will I survive the wax man uprising?" Mabel was confused not sure how to answer that question when finally,"Uhh, Yes! Next question?" A man with a weird face said,"Toby Determine, Gravity Falls Gossiper, do you really think this constitutes a wonder of the world?"he asked, Grunkle Stan as told him,"Your microphones a turkey baster Toby."

He looked down and it turned out to really be a turkey baster,"Oh it certainly is." Double D face palmed,"Oh good lord."he grumbled when Ed yelled,"NEXT QUESTION!", next a very beautiful woman stood up saying,"Sandra Hernandez, a REAL reporter, your flyers offered free pizza with admission to this event is this true?"she asked holding up a flyer saying 'free pizza with admission to the grand unveiling at the mystery shack' as everyone agreed and started to get angry.

Eddy and Wendy looked at each other worryingly not liking how this is turning out, while Grunkle Stan stood there stunned not sure how to respond and said,"That was a typo, good night everyone!"he threw a smoke pellet releasing a huge cloud of smoke covering the stage,"Whoa I didn't there was gonna be a magic show!"Ed said.

As Eddy and Wendy were watching the scene Grunkle Stan suddenly ran past them grabbing the box full of money when Eddy said,"Boy tough crowd." The crowd left angrily but not before smashing some chairs and a pole that held up the sign,"You know I unsurprisingly predicted this development."Edd said, Dipper,"Can't argue with you there Double D."

After everyone left Mabel and Ed, who was holding a pizza, went over to Eddy and Wendy as Mabel said,"I think that went well." Ed nodded,"Yep there was also a magic show!"he said with a pizza in his mouth, Ed gave one to Mabel and handed one over to Eddy,"Want a pizza Eddy?"he asked, Eddy scowled and responded,"Shut up Ed."

It was now nighttime as the moon lit the environment beautifully. In the Mystery Shack Grunkle Stan was counting the bills while Mabel and Dipper were cleaning the wax figurine,"Hot pumpkin pie look at all this cash! And I owe it all to one person,"he said, Mabel turned around with a cute and innocent look on her face thinking he was talking about her but that was short lived when he gestured to his wax replica,"This guy!"he said.

Mabel grinned and playfully punched his belly giving a yelp but laughed after that as he ruffled her hair,"Uh yeah you too you little gremlin now you kids wash up I got another long day tomorrow and I need to give the boys more chores to do go, go!"he said as he directed the twins up to their bedroom. He sighed and said,"Kids."he told his wax figurine.

In the Eds bedroom at the top floor of their cabin, Eddy was laying on the bottom of their bunker beds sending text messages to Wendy when he chuckled as Wendy wrote a funny comment, Double D was on the computer doing research and writing a few notes after that, and finally Ed was on the floor watching the show Duck-Tective; they were all in their PJ's mainly boxers and a regular shirt.

"_Well Duck-tective it seems you've really 'quacked' the case.", the constable joked as the Duck quacked,"Don't patronize me." _Ed laughed loudly,"HAHAH! Quacked the case! HAHAHAHA...I don't get it."he said plainly, Eddy,"Idiot."he grumbled. Double D spoke up,"You know Eddy I'm quite surprised." Eddy said,"That people though they were gonna make a buck from watching this show about a stupid duck?"he said thinking that Edd was going to say that.

Double D shook his head,"No, it that Mr. Stan's attempt to attract tourists and other folks to pay and watch these ridiculous exhibits and other items seem quite similar to the scams you did 4 years ago."he explained, as Eddy took his eyes of his phone and had a stern glare,"What's that suppose to mean?"he asked bitterly, Edd continued,"I mean no offense Eddy, it's just that, after the incident that happened with your brother all the things that had done reminds you of your past scams and they have come back to haunt you."he explained

Eddy remained quiet for a long time until he finally said,"To tell you the truth sock head it does haunt me, that's why I sometimes make fun of the old man when he screws up. Any ya know as much as I hate to admit it I think I'm kinda glad our parents sent us here, it feels like a fresh new start and to start over, to run away from the past."

Edd nodded in understanding,"I see, well, you make a good point Eddy this trip could be the start of fresh new day. I mean we've been here for a long time and we've already made new friends something that was never accomplished in our youth." Ed finally spoke up,"Yeah guys this place is cool." Eddy chuckled,"Ya know this town is not bad at all except with all the monsters running around but it's nothing we can't handle."he said.

Edd nodded,"True not only that but we have the twins to get involved in our crazy antics I feel they're already art of our group just as we are a part of theirs." Ed raised his hands,"Dipper and Mabel rock!"he yelled, Eddy nodded,"Heh yeah they're pretty cool not only that but these two are almost like a little brother and sister we never had." Edd smiled,"Indeed." he looked at his watch saying 9:00 p.m. ,"Well time for bed, good night gentle men."

Edd went up to the second bunk while Ed jumped up at the top bunk saying,"Tell me a story Eddy." Eddy responded,"Shut up and sleep Ed." he said as he turned the night light on knowing that Ed is scared of the dark.

At the Mystery Shack the twins were brushing their teeth as Mabel said,"Hey Dipper you wanna tooth brush race?" Before her brother could answer they heard Grunkle Stan yelling in horror,"No! NO! **NOOOOOOOOO!**" The Eds also heard startling them, making Eddy fall off and then Ed falling on him. Edd said,"Oh dear a shriek of terror." Ed looked up smiling,"DAD'S HOME!" Eddy pushed Ed off him,"Get off me!" The put on slippers and went inside the shack.

The twins soon joined them as they saw shaking and sweating,"Wax Stan he's been...**MURDERED!"** the kids saw the wax figurine headless and lying on the floor, Mabel the fainted but Dipper caught her in time,"NO! WAX STAN! WHY WORLD?! WHYYYY?!" Edd said nothing but Eddy said,"Okay so what else is new?"

Later that night the two police officers were taking notes from while Mable was leaning down to her art rubbing it sadly Ed was next to her sobbing, Eddy came back with a glass of milk yawning not really interested in the murder while Edd was thinking about something.

,"I got up to use the John right? And when I came back BAM he's headless!"he explained, Mable,"My expert hand crafting be smirched. BESMIRCHED!"she cried out, Ed,"He was so young!"he cried out as well as Dipper patted Eds back and put his hand on his sisters shoulder to calm her down. Eddy,"Yeah like a turtle." Edd hushed him as Dipper said,"Who would do something like this?"

The skinny sheriff said,"What's your opinion sheriff blubs?"he asked the fat black sheriff before he responded,"Look we'd love to help you folks but this case is just unsolvable." Ed, the twins, and Grunkle Stan all said in shock,"WHAT?!" said angrily,"You take that back!" Edd, oddly, decided to join in,"That's impossible there has to be some evidence that would find clues to reveal the violator of the figurine."

Dipper nodded,"Yeah he's right there's gotta be some motives too we could help if you like?" Eddy looked at him,"What'd ya mean we squirt I don't wanna any part of this."he said annoyingly, Dipper looked at Eddy sternly,"Sorry Eddy but you have to, and besides you don't wanna hear Ed whining about this the whole time?"he said with a smirk.

Eddy widened his eyes when his mood changed and joined the murder,"Okay so where do we start Sherlock?" Mabel smiled,"Yay! Dipper is really good at this stuff he figured out who was eating all the gravy." Dipper nodded,"Yep all signs pointed to Ed." he pointed to Ed who gasped in a drama like tone,"No I didn't it was the goat!"he exclaimed, but no one bought it because he had gravy markings all over his face.

Edd,"I suggest you count us in too we have dealt with this kind of situation before." Mabel gasped in awe,"Whoa you did?" she asked, Eddy nodded,"Yep, but it didn't end well."he said begrudgingly. nodded,"Yeah, yeah, let the kids help, besides the kid and Sock boy over here are the brains." But instead of a okay they were met with laughter.

Sheriff Blubs,"Aww lookie here, the city kids are gonna solve this mystery with their fancy computer phones." The thin sheriff shouted,"CITY KIDS! CITY KIDS!"he yelled mockingly, Ed looked up searching,"City kids?! Where?!"he asked frantically. Sheriff Blubs continued,"I reckon these three would have a really hard time figuring out this case but this little guy.."he pointed to Dipper,"...he's just adorable!"

Dipper was stunned,"Adorable?" Eddy tried to stifle a laugh as the officers laughed making Dipper grit his teeth. The officers left after they heard one of their friends was going to fit a cantaloupe in his mouth as Eddy said,"Well what now 'city boy'?" Dipper,"That's it! Mable, guys, we are gonna find the jerk who did this and get back that head then we'll see who's 'adorable'!"he said the last word begrudgingly.

He then let out a tiny sneeze making Eddy laugh,"AHAHAHA! Nice sneeze shorty HAHAHA!" Mabel,"Awww he sneezed like a kitten." Dipper glared at both of them before he got picked up by Ed stroking his hair HARD,"Aww how cute, purr like a kitty, purr like a kitty, purr like a kitty." Dipper,"Ouch! Ed! OW! Your plucking my-OW-hair out of my skull OWW!"he yelled in pain trying to make Ed stop and making Eddy and Mabel laugh out loud.

Edd cleared his throat,"Alright my comrades let's solve this mystery."

**The Eds and the twins look for clues and suspects to find the missing head but in the end they will find something completely unexpected...and terrible. Read and Review later guys :) **


	9. Heads Up III

The next day-The Eds and the twins set up their own crime scene, mainly using toilet paper as a 'police line don't cross' line. Double D was using a magnifying glass and using tweezers to look for microscopic evidence, Ed and Mabel were photographing the crime scene, Dipper was putting up photos of suspects, and finally Eddy was leaning on a wall drinking soda as he casually just picked some items up to see what's under.

Dipper began to speak,"Okay guys wax Stan lost his head and it's up to us to find who." Double D went to the photos,"Hmm there were numerous amounts of unhappy customers at the unveiling so any one of them could have a motive." Mabel looked up wide eyed,"Yeah even us!" Ed gasped,"I am so ashamed!"he cried out, Mabel patted,"There, there, big guy there was nothing you could do will catch the perpetrator." Eddy groaned,"So what? You saying the whole town planned to 'kill' the wax coot?"he asked.

Dipper took out his book,"In this town anything is possible Eddy, ghosts, zombies, could be months before we find our first clue." Ed's jaw dropped,"Cool zombies! Ed must find zombies!" Edd stopped him,"Don't you even think about it mister!" Ed pouted,"Aww." Eddy sighed,"Are you saying we're gonna have to interrogate the whole town?"

Mabel's eye caught something,"I think we don't need to because I found a clue." she was right there were foot prints on the carpet and the odd thing is that it has a hole on it.,"Foot print on the shag carpet? How on earth did I notice that?"he exclaimed, Eddy chuckled,"Looks you're losing your edge sockhead." Double D gave him a stern glare.

Mabel rose an eyebrow,"That's weird they've got a hole in them."she said curiously, Ed sniffed the foot prints following them and found something,"Hey guys look a flipper!"he said, the 'flipper' turned out to be an ax, Eddy rolled his eyes,"Oy."he grumbled.

Later they were with Soos as he was examining the ax when Mabel said,"So is it a flipper?"she asked, Soos answered,"In my opinion...this is an ax." Eddy fake gasped,"Nooooo."he said sarcastically, the twins gasped as well,"The lumberjack!"they exclaimed in unison, Edd was thinking for a second,"Why yes of course he was quite furious when he didn't receive that free pizza."he determined.

Ed gasped,"Furious enough for...", "**Murder**."both he and Mabel said in unison, Soos smiled,"Oh you mean Manly Dan yeah he hangs out at this old biker joint downtown." Mable said,"Then that's where we're going."she said narrowing her eyes."

Soos,"Whoa dudes this is awesome you guys are like the Scooby-Doo gang or something."he said, everyone was silent as Dipper said,"Okay don't call us that." Ed chuckled,"Raww rhy rot rits really rool ehehehehe."he said in a scooby-doo tone making Dipper chuckle and Mable laugh as Eddy scowled,"Ed...don't EVER do that again."

The gang went outside passing a goat,"Hi goat!"Ed greeted the goat, but it turned away from him,"Aww hey I'm sorry I blamed you for the gravy thing."he apologized but the goat left anyway,"Hey Ed you tell that goat to marry you later come on!"Eddy yelled out, Ed chuckled as he ran to them.

They passed Grunkle Stan taking out a coffin from the back oh his car,"Hey kids could you give me hand with this I'm doing a memorial service for wax Stan."he explained, when Eddy said,"Seriously?" Grunkle Stan looked at him,"Hey it maybe small but at least it's classy." Eddy scoffed,"Yeah right what's so classy about burying a stupid wax doll?" Grunkle Stan glared at him,"Hey! He was not a wax doll he was family!"

Edd,"Eddy show some respect."he whispered, Dipper,"Sorry Grunkle Stan but we gotta big break in the case." Ed and Mabel,"Break in the case!"they said in unison, Edd nodded,"Yes we're currently heading into town to interrogate the murderer." Mabel reached inside Dippers bag and got out the ax,"We have an ax!"she made a swoosh sound and pretended to cut Ed down as he fell back shouting "TIMBER!"he yelled as he fell on his back, laughing with Mabel.

Grunkle Stan rose an eyebrow,"Huh, sounds like the kind of thing a responsible parent would want you doing." he then smiled,"God thing I'm an uncle. Avenge me kids! AVENGE MEEEE!"he shouted to the heavens,"Keep it down will ya I got a head ache."Eddy complained.

In the town at an ally Dipper and Edd were hiding behind a dumpster, Mabel and Ed came out of the dumpster, with trash on them, narrowing their eyes looking left and right, and Eddy was just walking casually and stopped when Dipper put his hands up. Dipper took out a card,"Yep this is place." Eddy looked at him,"What makes you so sure squirt?" suddenly screaming came out of the bar as a man came flying out of the roof and crashed right into a trash bin groaning in agonizing pain while everyone watched in horror before Dipper broke the silence,"Call it a hunch."

They went to a window giving a peek and widened their eyes at what they saw: there were big, strong, and scary men all punching and throwing each other around the bar, while others were drinking beer or play pool. Suddenly they found who they were looking for; Manly Dan. He was at the far side of the bar playing arm wrestling with a dummy.

Dipper gasped,"There he is!" Eddy,"Great how're we supposed to get inside let alone get through the crowd and talk to him." Mabel smiled,"Oh we could go in and just ask him."she suggested, before Eddy could say something he heard someone shout,"WHAT'RE YOU LOOKING AT?!" another guy screamed and lots of things started shattering and breaking.

After that Dipper said,"Mabel that's a TERRIBLE idea." Mabel frowned,"Sorry." Edd said,"Hmm maybe we could provide a distraction long enough to ask about the ax." Ed suddenly perked up,"Oh oh wait I wanna do the distraction!"he said excitingly, Dipper rose an eyebrow,"Umm okay Ed I guess it really doesn't matter who does the distraction."

As they went inside (minus Double D) the were a bit scared at the carnage before them. Mabel saw a guy lying on the floor and oddly smiled,"He's resting." Ed,"Aww rest in piece mister." Eddy,"Alright, squirt you go and talk to that over sized gorilla while the rest of us try to blend in." Mabel nodded,"You got it boss man." Dipper,"And remember, if anything goes wrong we'll signal each other and Ed will do the distraction."

Ed asked Dipper,"Hey little man what kind of signal do you want? Could it be something like: potepapotopatoapatopa!" Dipper stared,"Uhhh" before he could respond Mabel joined in,"No no it could be like this: AWO AWO AWOOOO!"she made a sea lion noise, Ed,"Oh wait how 'bout this KAKA KAKAAAAAA!"he shouted, Dipper and Eddy tried to shut him up because they were making a scene.

Mabel grinned,"Or like this: RRRRRRREEKOLAAAAAA!"she shouted in an opera sound, finally Eddy and Dipper covered their mouths,"Will you two shut your pie holes?! Alright well use anyone just stick to the plan!"Eddy whispered angrily, Mabel and Ed gave a thumbs up and went to sit at the bar.

Ed helped Mabel get on the high stool before he sat on one,"Hi there fellow restaurant patron."Mabel greeted a big scary man, Ed chuckled,"You have a really nice skull on your jacket." the man growled. Eddy was sitting at the far side when a very attractive woman came up to him,"Hey there handsome you come here often?"she said in a seductive voice making Eddy gulp and chuckle nervously,"Uhh I don't know really know." moments later he was surrounded by other beautiful woman,"Uhh alright ladies let's not do anything hasty."

As Dipper reached Manly Dan he said,"Manly Dan, just the guy I wanted to see, where were you last night?"he asked, Manly Dan,"Punching the clock!"he said in a gruff voice,"So you were at work?"Dipper asked, but Manly Dan pointed outside showing a dented clock pole,"NO! I was punching that clock!"

Dipper narrowed his eyes,"Ten'o clock, the night of the murder."he said curiously, Eddy was still surrounded by the girls as one of them asked,"So what's your name hot stuff." Eddy,"Why oh why am I cursed with this handsomeness?"he thought before he said,"It's Eddy and look you all are pretty hot but-!"he was cut off when he saw a bunch of men with very angry looks cracking their knuckles and growling as one of them asked,"Hey punk! You trying to make a move with our girlfriends?!"

Eddy gulped sure he was a tough guy but giant bikers were out of his league,"Girlfriends?! Wait! No, no, no, you got it all wrong dude they were-!"he was once again cut off,"You blamin' them for something they didn't do?!"one said as another said,"Looks we got ourselves a new punching bag boys." they all chuckled evilly as one of the girls sighed,"Great, why is it always the cute ones to go?"

Eddy was sweating when he remembered the signal,"K-KAKA KAKAAAAA!" The men were confused,"What's he doing?"one of them said,"Listen little girl!", Manly Dan told Dipper,"Uh actually I'm-!" Manly Dan continued,"I wouldn't pick my teeth with that ax it's left handed I only use my right hand! The MANLY HAND!" he proceeded to smash the game,"Left handed huh?"Dipper said curiously looking at the ax.

Meanwhile Ed and Mabel and the biker were playing rock paper scissors,"1 2 3!" the biker won,"Haha! I win again!" Mabel nodded grinning,"Your pretty good." Ed raised his arms up,"Shredders the man!" Shredder blushed,"Aw you guys." Ed,"8 out of 9?"he challenged, Mabel and Shredder,"Your on!"they both said. Eddy was still giving the signal,"Oh KAKAAAAA!"he shouted desperately, Dipper gasped,"The signal! Uhh thanks Manly Dan!"he said running.

"1 2 3!" they said but the biker won again,"Yeah baby I'm on fire tonight!" Ed was about to say something when he heard,"KAKAAAAA!" Ed gasped,"It's the cry of a rooster! It's my turn!"he stopped in the middle of the joint, cleared his throat, and said,"CAN I HAVE EVERYBODY'S ATTENTION!"he called out, there were silence and he was suddenly surrounded by bikers who were growling but remarkably Ed remained completely clam until...

"I have to use the bathroom."he said simply, Eddy and Dipper stared completely dumbfounded as a biker said,"It's uhh right over there." Ed smiled,"Thank you." The biker turned to Eddy,"Now you little punk-!" he was gone,"What the? HE'S GONE!" Suddenly tension broke out,"YOU LOST HIM! SHUT UP YOU DISTRACTED ME! WHY YOU LITTLE!" and **BOOM **a bar brawl ensued.

Eddy grabbed the twins and quickly left the premises, Edd,"Are you alright fellows?" Eddy looked up,"Aside from the fact we almost became road kill by those bikers...yeah peachy." Mabel grinned,"I though it was fun!". Moments later Ed came out unscathed by the fighting inside,"Wow can these guys party or what?" Dipper glared,"ED! You call THAT a distraction?!"he exclaimed, Ed,"I had to go to the bathroom."

Edd sighed,"So was Mr. Dan our culprit?" Dipper sighed,"Unfortunately no, the guy was right handed this is a left handed ax, so all we gotta do is find the left handed suspect and we found our killer!" Eddy,"Then what're we waiting for Christmas?" Ed gasped,"Christmas Eddy?! Okay I want a giant rocket, a tub of gravy, some buttered toast, a big monster-!" Eddy slammed a trash bin on top of Ed as he stumbled around,"Hello? Hello?"

Eddy,"Alright squirt your saying we gotta find everyone that was at the museum and find out if they're left handed."he asked, as Dipper nodded while Mabel grinned,"Man we're on fire today! pa pow pow pow!" Dipper stuck his hand hand out,"Let's find that murderer." Mabel put her hand on his followed by Ed, then Double D, and finally Eddy.

After looking for everyone that was at the museum they were all left handed or no handed at all. A few hours later,"Guys there is only one person left on this list!" Dipper said, everyone looked as Ed gasped,"It's the lepricon!" Mabel scoffed,"Pfft not even close Ed."

Later that night at the Gravity Falls gossiper Sheriff blubs and his partner, along with the eds and the twins, were surrounding the front door as blubs said,"You kids better be right about this or you'll never hear the end of it."he warned, Edd,"The evidence is irrefutable sheriff."

Dipper nodded,"Very irrefutable." Mabel,"Totally irrefutable." Ed said nothing but took out a pickle,"Pickle?"he asked, Eddy sighed,"Ugh just get it over with!"he said annoyingly, the sheriff and his partner were excited as Dipper said,"Alright on three: one-!" but he didn't finish as Ed smashed the door with his fist,"Mommy I'm home!" Sheriff blubs,"Nice one kid!"he complimented, Ed grinned,"Why thank you police man."

Sheriff blubs,"NO BODY MOVE THIS IS A RAISE!"he warned, it turned out to be Toby Determine as he was startled falling from his chair,"Hey what is this a parade?!"he got up backing up but was lifted up in the air by Ed who was grinning as Dipper said,"Toby Determine you are under arrest for the murder of wax Stan!" Mabel,"You have the right to remain impressed!" Ed laughed,"Yeah by our awesome detective work!"

Toby was confused,"Gobbling goose feathers I don't understand!" Eddy rose an eyebrow," 'Gobbling goose feathers' man and I thought Rolf's language was weird."he said quietly, Edd began,"The please allow us to explain: you were hoping the Mr. Stan's new attraction would be the story that saved your failing newspaper." Dipper continued for him,"But when the show was a flop you decided to go out and make your own headline."he finished.

Ed chuckled,"Hehe 'headline' hehe...I don't get it." Double D went on,"But unfortunately for you, you were sloppy like any other criminal." Dipper nodded,"And all the clues pointed to a shabby shoe reporter who's caught left handed!"he finished as he and Double D high fived each other before Eddy said," Toby whats-your-face you are yesterdays news."he chuckled, but oddly Toby grinned and said,"Boy your little heads must be sore from jumping to conclusions! Hatchacha! I had nothing to do with the murder."he admitted.

Dipper,"I knew i-wait what?!"he was shocked, Mabel,"I don't get it!" Edd,"This can't be!", Eddy,"Shocker.", Ed,"My name is Ed!" Sheriff Blubs,"Then where were you the night of the murder?" Toby, while still being hung by Ed, gulped nervously. A minute later a video play of Toby kissing a cardboard cut out of Sandra Hernandez much every ones disgust.

Double D,"That's disturbing."he said in disgusted tone, Eddy,"Man are you THAT desperate?"he asked, Sheriff blubs,"Well the time stamp confirms it Toby your off the hook...you freak of nature." Toby cheered,"Hooray!" Dipper was shocked,"But-but-it has to be him!" Double D agreed,"Check the ax for finger prints please." They checked but there wasn't any,"No prints!"Dipper exclaimed, Eddy,"So this was A TOTAL WASTE OF TIME?!"he shouted, Edd raised his hands,"Eddy please calm down"

The partner said,"Hey I gotta headline for ya 'city kids waste everyone time'!"the officers and Toby laughed, when Ed became teary eyed and was sobbing,"I AM A GOOD BOY! I WANTED TO BE A HERO!"he cried out as he smashed through the wall running away crying, Mabel,"Oh now look what you did! Ed wait!"she ran after him, Toby,"Boy I'd be pretty embarrassed if I were you guys."

Eddy looked at the tape,"Oh yeah, WE'RE the ones embarrassed, come on let's go."he grumbled as they left. Later Grunkle Stan held a memorial in the Mystery Shack, Ed and Soos were sniffing their noses, Edd just sat saying nothing, Eddy was laid back yawning, and the twins also sat there.

Grunkle Stan came up and began,"Kids, eds, Soos, and wax dummies, thank you all for coming." Ed cried,"He was so young!", Soos patted his back,"(Sniff) hang in there dude."he comforted him Eddy grumbled,"Oh brother."he said, as continued,"Some people might say it's wrong for a man to love a wax replica of himself." Soos stood up,"They're wrong!"he shouted, Grunkle Stan,"Easy Soos, Wax Stan I hope your picking pockets in wax heaven (sniff)."

Eddy rolled his eyes,"Shoot me."he told Double D, Grunkle Stan,"I'm sorry I got glitter in my eye!"he cried as he ran out before Soos ran after him Eddy sighed in relief,"'Bout time so who's up for dinner?" Edd nudged his shoulder as Dipper sighed,"Those cops were right." Edd,"Oh come now Dipper at least we inserted much effort in to this case." Mabel nodded,"Yeah came so far we can't give up now."

Dipper went over to the coffin of wax stan,"But we've considered everything the weapon, the motives, the clues." Edd,"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Dipper but i guess some case were never meant to be solved." Eddy,"Besides I think you did a pretty good job squirt." Dipper looked at Eddy,"Really?" Eddy nodded,"Yeah we didn't the guy but we did get close and that's good enough for me."

Dipper smiled,"Thanks Eddy." Eddy smirked,"Don't mention it squirt." he said patting his head as Ed gave him his bear hug,"Aww come here brave soldier." Dipper tried squeezing out,"Kack-alright Ed-acck-you could put me down now-(cough)-my ribs are about to collapse!" Ed put him down as Dipper regained his breath.

Dipper looked at wax stans shoe,"Huh that's weird, wax stans shoe has a hole in it."he said, Double D's eye brow rose,"Of course Dipper all the wax figurine have holes in them." Mabel nodded,"Yeah it's where the pole thingies attach to the stand thingies." Ed chuckled,"They stand on thingies."

Dippers eyes widened,"Wait a minute what has hole in its shoes and no finger prints?" Ed,"A chicken?"he said, Edd thought for a moment when his thinking look was replaced with one of horror,"Oh good lord, people the murderers are-!"

"Standing right behind you"an English voice spoke out, they turned and screamed as they saw the wax Sherlock Holmes standing up not only him but the rest were getting up as well moaning like zombies.

Edd looked at each one with fear,"Wax Sherlock Holmes?!" Eddy,"Wax Shakespeare?!" Ed,"Wax Will Smith!"he said, Dipper,"Ed that's Wax Cool-yo!"he corrected, Ed,"What?"

A wax figure took the ax from Mabel, making the gang back up. Ed picked up and held the twins close,"Ohmigosh ohmigosh,"Mabel said in fear as Sherlock began,"Congratulation you amateur snoops you've unburied the truth...and now we're going to bury YOU."he threatened, making the kids widen their eyes with fear.

"Bravo Mister Edward, you and Dipper Pines here discovered our little secret." the detective said as he took out wax stans head Ed gasped,"It's the murderer of Wax Stan!" Sherlock stared in disbelief,"Are you that daft boy?!"he exclaimed, Ed smiled,"Well I can hear good but I can't see good." Dipper,"How is this possible your made of wax?!"he said in disbelief.

Eddy,"Yeah what is this 'night at the museum'?!" Mabel,"Are you...magic?"she said in awe, Ed gasped,"Magic?! I love magic! Could you take out a bunny from your hat?! Oh wait maybe a chicken?! Or a zombie?!" Eddy shut him up as Sherlock laughed,"Magic, these two buffoons want to know if we're magic." he slammed his fist on the coffin,"**NO! WE'RE CURSED!"**he shouted making the gang jump and make Ed hug the twins a bit tight.

The wax figures nodded,"Cursed to come life whenever the moon is full." Eddy,"Definitely night at the museum."he whispered to Dipper,"Yep."he whispered back as Sherlock continued,"It goes like this: Your uncle bought us many years ago at a garage sale, and when he did the Mystery Shack wax collection was born by day we would be the play things of man, but by night when your uncle was asleep we would do whatever we want."

Ed,"Cool." Eddy,"Shut up Ed." Sherlock,"It was a charmed life for us cursed beings that is until your uncle closed up shop."he said in anger,"We've been waiting ten years to get our revenge on stan for locking us away...but we got the wrong guy."he finished.

The kids looked in horror not believing that they really wanted to kill ,"So you were trying to murder grunkle stan for REAL." Eddy was also shocked,"Look the guy maybe a pain but he doesn't deserve something like that!" Ed,"Wax people are evil!" Mable nodded,"Pure evil!"

Sherlock silenced them,"Enough! Now that you know our secret you must die!"he said as his eyes rolled back becoming white, along with the rest, making the kids back away with fear,"What do we do Eddy."Edd asked.

Eddy was thinking when a sly grin spread on his face,"ED LOOK A JAWBREAKER!" Ed widened his eyes,"JAWBREAKER?! WHERE?!" Eddy pointed at around white paint on the wall,"THERE QUICK GO GET IT!" Ed put the twins downs and ran at top speed to the 'jawbreaker',"JAWBREAKER! YUM YUM YUM!"He yelled excitedly, sherlock widened his white eyes,"Oh poopy." **BAM! **Ed rammed straight through them like a bowling ball and crashed into the wall,"I'm ok."he said simply.

Eddy,"QUICK SCATTER!"he yelled to everyone as they ran around the room while the wax figures were getting up. The twins were headed to the door when a wax khan blocked their way making them scream and run the opposite direction, Double D was throwing some table food at a wax figurine but to no effect.

Edd was running out of things when he threw a cup of hot coffee on the wax making it melt and scream in pain, Edd looked at the cup and gasped,"Of course wax melts when in contact with extreme heat!" Mabel,"But where can we find hotty melty things?!"she exclaimed.

Eddy saw two electric candles and threw the to the twins,"Heads up squirts!" the twins caught them and pointed them at the wax figures who immediately backed away from the heat,"Anybody move and they're toast with these candles!"dipper warned, mabel,"Decorative candles!"

Sherlock scoffed,"Do you really think you brats can defeat us?" Dipper,"Uhh not sure." Mabel,"Kinda." Eddy,"50-50." Edd,"99.998%" Ed,"Hey guys look Sherlock Holmes!" Sherlock,"So be it, ATTACK!" And the fight was on!

Edd,"Oh dear physical activity." Eddy dodged some punches and delivered some hay makers, jabs and uppercuts, Mabel was about to be attacked by wax Shakespeare when he heard,"ATTACK THE POEM GUY!"he looked and saw Ed running at him like a bull and slammed him straight into a wall. Mabel grinned,"Nice one Ed!"she complimented, Ed came out and said,"I am a lump." suddenly he was grabbed by the wax poet trying to choke him.

Mabel gasped and used the candle to slice off his arms and let Ed grab his head from behind and slam him on the ground before throwing him at robin hood they fist bumped each other grinning but saw more wax figurines headed to them.

Mabel looked at Ed,"Ed fast ball!" she instructed Ed grinned,"Oh goody goody!", he picked Mable up and threw her at the wax dolls like a base ball and swiped like crazy cutting off heads and arms before finally plunging the candle into Robin hoods face as they both fell down.

Eddy punched another figurine not knowing Larry king was behind him about to attack, Dipper saw this and ran over slicing his head off with the candle,"My neck! My beautiful neck!"Larry yelled, Eddy saw this and kicked Larry away from him,"Thanks peewee."he told Dipper who nodded smiling.

Dipper gasped,"Eddy incoming!"he warned, as Eddy ducked just in time by a female wax figurine trying to decapitate him, taking the ax from her and slicing her in half. Eddy and Dipper stood back to back slicing and swiping the figurines trying to attack them, Eddy looked to his right,"Squirt Genghis Khan at 12:00!"he warned Dipper.

Dipper looked and saw Genghis Khan headed straight for him, jumping out of the way and letting the wax figure plunge straight into the fire place,"Ha Genghis Kahn you fell harder then...uhh...the gin dynasty?"he joked, Eddy stared,"Seriously? That's best you got?" Dipper glared.

Double D faced a wax Einstein,"Prepare to meet your doom primate." Edd just smiled and finally took out a small home made flamethrower, blasting the wax figurine, and melting him,"Hm now who's the smartest person on the planet?"he said blowing the smoke away.

Ed punched Cool yo's head clean off his body, and then took his body and threw in the fire place. He looked back and gasped when he saw Mabel surrounded, he grabbed cool yo's head and threw to Mabel who caught it and grinned. Mabel spun the head around very fast clearing her area from wax figurines, she gave a thumbs up to Ed who returned it.

Mabel gasped in horror,"EDDY DIPPER WATCH OUT!" Eddy broke the last figurines legs but when both he and Dipper looked back they saw Sherlock Holmes with two swords,"Alright lets get this over with." he destroyed Dippers candle making Eddy and him back away.

Mabel and Ed,"CATCH!"they shouted in unison, Mabel threw a metal pole for the fire place while Ed threw an antique sword, They caught them and blocked just in time shoving the detective away,"En guard!"they both challenged with a smirk, the detective growled and engaged in a sword fight.

Their sword duel brought them up in the attic, after blocking a last strike Sherlock said,"Once I get you kids out of the way along with your family we'll rule the night once again."he raised his sword preparing to strike the killing blow.

Eddy and Dipper dodged out of they way,"Quick the window!"Eddy shouted to Dipper as they made it up on the roof with the detective in pursuit. The two boys were on the Mystery Shack sign trying to balance themselves in order not to fall, Dipper suddenly lost his footing but Eddy caught him time saving him from death.

Sherlock Holmes found them and was walking toward them slowly, Eddy looked at Dipper and grinned,"Hey squirt double duel?", Dipper was confused at first but immediately got the message as he too grinned,"Double duel." Eddy picked Dipper up and let him stand on his shoulders as they both drew swords.

They once again engaged in a sword fight with the boys gaining the upper hand due to Eddy attacking low while Dipper attacked high. After a few minutes the boys managed to bat away a sword from the detective and then let Eddy kick him away.

Dipper looked at the horizon and gasped,"Eddy drop your sword!" Eddy was shocked,"What're you nuts?!" Dipper,"Just do it trust me!"he begged, Eddy hesitated but dropped his sword and Dipper did as well. He jumped from Eddy's shoulders to the upper sign after that he helped Eddy up as they went to the other side of the shack.

Sherlock growled,"Do you really think you brats could out wit me? I'm Sherlock bleeding Holmes! Have you seen my magnifying glass it's enormous!"he boasted as he followed them,"Jeez and I thought double d was full of himself."Eddy thought.

They made it to the edge and hid behind the chimney,"Did we lose him?"Eddy whispered, Dipper shrugged,"Don't know I'll take a look."he whispered, as he peeked and found nothing.

Dipper sighed,"I think we lost him." Suddenly Eddy was pulled by his shirt and thrown over the edge screaming Dipper gasped in horror,"EDDY!" he was kicked in the stomach as Sherlock Holmes slowly walked up to him,"Any last words?" Dipper,"Uhhh...got any sun screen?" The detective rose an eyebrow,"Got any-?"he looked up and gasped in terror when he saw his hands melting.

He looked at the horizon and saw the sun was rising,"Oh"he said simply,"You know letting us lead you outside probably not your best decision."a voice came up, he looked behind and saw Eddy smiling and unharmed.

Sherlock was in shock,"Out smarted?! By a boy with short pants and a teenager with a bad temper?! NOOOOOOOO!"he yelled as he melted into a wax stump cursing english words Eddy laughed,"Worlds greatest detective? More like worlds stupidest detective!" after he fell off the roof the boys breathed a sigh of relief.

Back in the shack Ed and Mabel were throwing the figurines in the fire place, as Ed was about to throw Shakespeare's head he asked him,"Do you know any Eminem songs?" The head stuttered,"Oh I'm a party starter you might have good time-!" Ed and Mabel,"WRONG!"the laughed and threw his head.

Double D saw Dipper and Eddy,"Eddy! Dipper! You're alright!"he said happily, Eddy chuckled,"Not just that but me and squirt kicked massive wax butt."he said proudly as he and Dipper high fived each other Mabel smiled,"We solved the mystery after all!" Ed lifted Dipper up to get wax stans head that was stuck on a rhinos horn,"We rocked!"he said as he put him down,"Yep I couldn't have done it without my side kicks."

Eddy,"Hey! Who're you calling side kicks?!"he excalimed, Mabel agreed,"Yeah Dipper your the sidekick!" Dipper,"What?! Am not!" Eddy and Mabel,"ARE TOO!" However they stopped when they heard,"Hot belgin waffles! What happened to my parlor!"They turned around and saw a shocked Grunkle Stan overseeing the destroyed environment.

Mabel,"Your wax figure cames to life!" Eddy,"And we fought them to the death." Edd,"I incinerated Albert Einstein." Dipper,"I decapitated Larry king." Ed,"I wish I had four stomachs!" Grunkle Stan laughed,"Oh you kids and your imaginations."

Dipper,"On the bright side look what we found."he showed wax stans head, making gasp and take it,"My head! Haha I missed this guy! You did good kids, I think this calls for some affectionate hugging." They instantly backed up saying,"Oh I don't think so, that won't be necessary, not really, not in the mood."

However Ed let out a large grin,"HUG!"he scooped up the gang in a giant bear hug, despite being squeezed by Ed's inhuman strength everyone laughed. Ed spun around the room while hugging his friends,"Ed!"eddy shouted, Ed,"hello!", eddy,"Ed!", Ed,"Hello!", Eddy,"EEEDD!", Ed"hello!" Suddenly sirens were heard and the officers form before pulled,"Solved the case yet boys, cause if it turned out to be no, me and my partner are gonna take a long sip from our coffee."

They both started drinking when Dipper, while still in Eds hug, took out wax stans head,"Actually we did." the cops choked and spitted the coffee on each other screaming from the hot liquid before driving off. The gang laughed at them,"They got scolded!" said.

Ed put them down,"Well that was fun."Edd said, Dipper,"Yeah hey guys are you sure you got rid off all the wax dummies?"he asked Ed and Mabel as they both nodded,"Right-o bucko!"Ed said, Mabel,"Yep we're almost 99% certain." Eddy shrugged,"Good enough for me." They all laughed again unknown to them Larry kings head was watching them from the air vent.

**Wow that was the longest chapter ever my fingers are killing me! Read and Review.**


	10. Episode 4: Haunt-Ed

**Note: Sorry to disappoint anyone but I will skip the little Gideon episode it's just that I was so anxious to write this episode I wanted to skip it again really sorry.**

Inside the mystery shack, the eds, the twins, and Wendy were all doing their own business: Double D was organizing books in alphabetical order, Eddy was sitting on the counter listening to music on his i-pod, Ed was, strangely, counting his teeth, Dipper was reading his number 3 book, Mabel was sitting on a globe spinning, and finally Wendy was reading a magazine.

Ed,"One, two, three, uhhh seven, 10, oh man I gotta do it again, one..."he said trying to count his teeth, Dipper asked Mabel,"Hey Mabel do you believe in ghosts?" Mabel, while still spinning on the globe faster answered,"I believe your a big dork haha!"she mocked. Dipper scowled and stopped the spinning globe making her fly right into Ed as they both fell down.

Ed and Mabel,"We're okay."they both said simply, Grunkle Stan later entered the shop,"Soos, Wendy, Eds!"he called, Soos, Double D, and Ed went up to him except Wendy who was still reading the magazine and Eddy who still listening on his i-pod,"Yes Mr. Pines?"the three boys said in unison,"I'm heading out, you kids are gonna watch the bathrooms right?"Grunkle Stan said hopefully.

Soos,"Yes sir." Double D,"Of course sir." Eddy, taking his head phones off, and Wendy,"Absolutely not." Ed,"With bells on my toes." Grunkle Stan chuckled,"You stay out of trouble ya hear?" and with that he left. Wendy and Eddy looked at each other smirking as they both went to a curtain on the far side of the shack.

Double D,"And where are you two going?"he asked, Soos,"Yeah dudes we should be working." Eddy,"Can it you two we gotta plan." Wend nodded,"Yeah (gasp) what's this? A secret ladder to the roof?"she said in a fake shocked tone as she pulled back the curtain revealing a ladder leading up to the roof.

Double D was shocked,"Is THIS what you were doing this whole time Eddy?! Leaving me and Ed and the rest to do all the work?!" Eddy waved his dismissively,"Quit your whining sock head me and Wendy do this all the time to skip work." Wendy,"Yeah Double D the old man never found out about this place so it's in the bag."she assured him.

Ed,"Cool! I bet this ladder could lead us to the planet cybertron of the transformers where the autobots and the decepticons fight to the-!" he didn't get to finish as Eddy put a tape on his mouth,"Can we actually go up there?"Dipper asked as Wendy nodded climbing the ladder before Eddy went up first,"Sure we can! MOVE TIME, MOVE TIME!"

Ed and the twins,"MOVE TIME, MOVE TIME, MOVE TIME!"the said as they climbed up although Ed made muffled sounds due to the tape on his mouth, Double D and Soos looked at each other,"Well I guess it's just you and me Soos."Edd said.

Later Wendy opened a hatch from the roof as she climbed another part of the roof with Ed and the twins in pursuit as they made it they found Eddy relaxing on a deck chair with another one next to him, with and umbrella, and a cooler,"What took you guys so long?"Eddy asked, making Ed and the twins stare in awe,"Whoa! Did you built all this?"Dipper asked Wendy.

Wendy brushed a bang from her face,"Me and Eddy may or may not sneak up here every time during work." Eddy added,"All the time everyday." He got up and picked a pine cone from a bucket and threw it a bullseye hung on a totem pole,"Booyah!"he said as it hit the middle,"Nice Eddy!"Wendy complimented as she picked a pine cone, threw it, and it also hit the middle,"YEAH!"she yelled happily.

Ed grinned excitingly,"MY TURN MY TURN!" Eddy,"Alright alright keep your shorts on lumpy." Ed smiled and picked a pine cone and threw with great force it crashed straight through the totem pole like a bullet,"Whoa!"the twins said astonishingly, Wendy raised her eyes surprise,"Whoa that was awesome Ed!" Ed smiled,"Am I a whiz or what?" The twins took pine cones and threw it but it didn't reach their target instead it landed on a car.

Eddy threw another one but instead it crashed through the window of the car initiating the alarm,"Uhh oops."he said nervously, but Wendy smiled,"Jackpot high five." Eddy looked at her and took notice of how her beautiful red hair flowed through the wind,"Don't leave me hanging Eddy."she said breaking Eddy out of his trance and high fived her.

Suddenly a blue van pulled up,"Wendy!"a teen called her from the van, Wendy smiled,"He it's my friends!"she said, she was about to get to them but stopped when she turned to Eddy, Ed, and the twins and asked,"Uhh you guys are not gonna tell Stan about this are you?" Eddy grinned and made closed zipper motion on his mouth, Wendy smiled and did the same before they bumped fists.

"later dorks."she said in friendly tone, after that she used the trees to reach the ground and went inside the van driving off. Eddy waved his hand,"Later Wendy! Heheh good times good times." Dipper saw this and grinned so did Mabel and Ed,"Uh ohhh!"the three said, making Eddy looking at them confusingly,"What're you looking at?"

Ed and Mabel,"Somebody's in loooove."the both said when Eddy scoffed nervously,"Oh come on yeah right we're just friends and I just think Wendy's cool. I mean hey it's not like I lay awake at night think about her."he lied.

At night Eddy was lying on the couch with wide eyes and he IS thinking about Wendy when he said,"Oh no."he said simply, in the kitchen Double D was making popcorn humming a tune when suddenly he heard Eddy shouting,"**NOOOOOOOO!"** Edd was so startled that he was too late to notice the popcorn bag exploding in his face.

The next day in the Mystery Shack,"Every body dance now!"Ed yelled as Mabel, Wendy, and Dipper danced to the music that was playing on the caset. Eddy was on the far side sitting on the counter writing something down while staring at Wendy, however, when he looked down he actually wrote 'Eddy+Wendy 4ever' on the clip board.

"Hey Eddy!", Wendy called to him startling him and tearing the paper before he said,"Uhh yeah?" Wendy,"Aren't you gonna join us?" Ed,"Yeah Eddy show us your dance moves!" he said as they all stopped, making Eddy chuckle,"Ahh sorry I don't really dance." Ed was shocked,"What?! You do so Eddy! You could do the cheese walk!"he exclaimed, Eddy scowled,"You mean the moon walk."

Ed,"What?" Dipper was surprised,"Whoa Eddy you could do the moonwalk?" Mabel jumped up and down,"Show us Eddy show us!"she said excitingly, Eddy hesitated but everyone kept on insisting,"Alright! Fine here it is." Eddy did a few cool dance moves. and after he spun he actually did the moonwalk making everyone watch in awe.

Eddy,"TaDa."he said sarcastically as Mabel, Dipper, and Ed clapped their hands Wendy nodded her head impressed,"Dang that was hot." Eddy blushed scratching his head,"It was?" Wendy,"Yeah totally." Ed grinned,"Oh guys you should've seen him when he was teeny tiny baby when he danced."

Eddy panicked,"Ed stop no!" but Ed continued as he pulled out a picture of a baby Eddy, he had a pacifier in his mouth wearing footie pjs with dollar signs on it and had icy blue eyes,"Awwwww."Mabel and Wendy said awe as Dipper chuckled,"Wow Eddy I didn't you were so chubby." Eddy was steaming,"Can it squirt!"he told him,"But you look so cute Eddy."Mabel said, as Eddy snatched the picture from Ed,"Gimme that!"

Eddy put it in his pocket before he asked Ed,"Ed where'd you get this?! I thought my mom got rid of this thing?!"he exclaimed, before Ed could answer a clock chirped and that singled it was quitting time. Wendy smiled,"Hey look at that quitting time my friends are waiting for me."she said as she went outside to her friends but stopped when Eddy said,"Hey how 'bout I-uhh-WE could go with you?"

Wendy rose and eyebrow,"Ohh I don't know my friends could be pretty intense."she warned, but Eddy scoffed,"Please if you think they're intense you should see our home town." Ed nodded,"The lights don't get any greener." Wendy,"Ok cool what about you squirts how old did you say you were?"she asked Dipper and Mabel, but before they answered Eddy said quickly,"THEY'RE THIRTEEN! So they're technically teens!"

Wendy smiled,"Alright I like your moxy dude."she playfully punched his chest before she left to get her stuff, Dipper,"Eddy what're you doing?!"he exclaimed, Eddy,"Look just trust me on this squirt! Besides do you want to spend the whole day cleaning your uncles bathroom?"he said with a smirk, Dipper cringed at the thought,"Alright count us in."

Mabel was confused,"Since when are we thirteen is this a loop hole?" Ed,"If it was a loop hole we would bend like rubber hehe."he joked, Dipper,"Come on Mable Eddy's right this our chance to hang out with the cool kids!" Eddy,"And Wendy "he added quietly, but Mabel and Ed heard it and grinned,"AHA! You love her Eddy!"Ed said.

Mabel,"Eddy and Wendy!"she sang, Ed,"Sitting in a tree!"he finished for her before they sang in unison,"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"the mocked laughing making Eddy growl before he said,"HEY GUYS WHAT'S THAT!"he fake yelled, tricking Ed and Mabel as they looked in his direction but Eddy put Mabel's long hair over her face and put a metal urn on Eds head.

Mabel was spitting out hair, while Ed walked around with the urn over his head,"Hey who turned off the sun?"he said, Dipper laughed at the scene before he asked Eddy about if Double D was going but he got his answer when Edd showed up and sooner or later Eddy filled him on what's happening; he was hesitant at first but decided to join in.

Outside two teens were holding a fat teen upside down saying,"In the belly, in the belly!" the rocks were being thrown by a teen wearing all black with a black guitar, and a bang over his face. Before he could throw the rock another one passed him and landed perfectly in the fat teens belly button.

They were all confused when they looked behind and saw that the rock was actually thrown by Wendy with Ed, Eddy and the twins behind her,"Wendy!"her friends said happily, Wendy smiled and waved,"Hey guys these are my pals from work: Ed, Double D, Eddy, Dipper, and Mabel."

Eddy,"S'up?" Double D,"Pleased to meet you." Ed,"I smell my fingers after I eat cheese." Mabel,"And I chewed my gum so it looks like a brain blaah."she stuck out her tongue revealing a wet ball bubble gum, Dipper chuckled,"Uhh yea these two are not much for first impressions unlike this guy!" he pointed to himself but he was met with silence and weird looks.

"This guy."he repeated gritting his teeth and sweating Eddy laughed a bit,"Oh yeah squirt they're the ones not much for first impressions."he said mockingly, the emo teen said,"So you and your friends are like babysitting or something?"he asked Wendy, Double D rose and eyebrow,"Babysit?" Wendy rolled her eyes,"Come on Robbie stop it, guys this is Lee and Nate." she introduced to two teens one was black and had tattoos and one had long blonde hair,"Tambery."she directed to a girl with a punkish hair style texting on her phone.

Tambery looked up and glanced at Double D who waved and smiled nicely she blushed a bit and immediately went back to her phone,"Thompson who once ate a run over waffle for 50 cents." she directed to the fat teen as he rubbed his arm shamefully,"Don't tell them that."Thompson said,"And Robbie you could probably figure him out."she directed to the emo teen playing a tune on his guitar.

Eddy smirked,"Let me guess he sleeps in a coffin." everyone laughed at Eddy's comment except Robbie who scowled at him,"Hey watch it pal, besides I'm the guy who spray painted the water tower."he said bitterly, Ed smiled,"Oh you mean the giant cup cake?" Robbie scowled again,"It's a giant explosion smart guy." he correct before he looked up at the water tower.

Everyone else looked up at the water tower to see a 'giant explosion' spray painted on it, but Ed was right it looked more like a giant cup cake Eddy,"Wow your a real whiz at spray painting De Vinchi." Eddy mocked as Lee chuckled,"Hehe it does look like a cup cake." making him and Nate laugh.

Robbie glared at Ed who backed away and hid behind Eddy Wendy decided to break the tension,"Come on guys I got big plans for tonight."she urged as everyone got inside the van. Dipper was about to take the front seat, but when he opened the door it closed and turned out Robbie beat him to it,"Sorry kid I ride shot gun alright."he told him, Dipper grinned nervously and went inside the van sitting at the very back beside Ed and Mable.

Thompson started the engine and said,"Okay guys before we go my mom said you guys are not allowed to punch the roof anymore so-!" but it was in vain as everyone punched the roof repeatedly saying,"THOMPSON, THOMPSON, THOMPSON!" Ed grinned and joined in,"Yay go Thompson!" but Ed, knowing he's too stupid to know his own strength, punched the car roof and his fist went straight through the roof.

Thompson,"OH come on dude!"he exclaimed, Nate and Lee laughed,"Woah dude that was so rad."Lee said, and with that they drove off.

**Don't worry guys I promise for anyone who wants to see the Gideon I'll do it as soon I finish this one. Anyways the kids made it to a convenient store and have fun but unaware that something else lurks in the store. Read and Review **


	11. Haunt-Ed II

The teens along with the twins were currently out in the road headed to a place where teens usually hang out. Double D was sitting next to Tambery who was still texting on her phone, he thought about making a conversation with her, but decided not to in the end since she looks like the type of girl who doesn't communicate much.

Not only that but he could have sworn he saw Tambery was making quick glances at him, and when he turns to her she swiftly goes back to her phone, not only that but he noticed her cheeks were burning. Eddy was sitting at the very back, behind Ed, Dipper, and Mabel, he was leaning his forehead on the window bored and listening to his tunes since the music in the van sucked.

Mabel,"Okay my turn, I spy with my little eye something that's...Green!"she said, her and Ed were playing 'eye spy' which was annoying Dipper,"Ummmm oh oh a tree!"Ed exclaimed, Mabel grinned,"Right! Alright try me!"she challenged, Ed smiled as he narrowed his eyes searching for something,"I spy with my little eye something that's...orange!"he said.

Mabel looked out the window but there wasn't anything orange at all,"Ed there's nothing orange out there." Ed laughed,"Haha gotcha I didn't say it was outside, it was actually my hair."he pointed at his orange hair, Mabel laughed and she playfully punched Ed's shoulder making him laugh as well,"Oh Ed you silly filly!"she laughed.

Eddy lost his patience,"Hey will you two keep it down! I'm listening to my tunes!"he complained, Ed and Mabel looked at him and both had sly and mischievous grins making Eddy confused,"What're you two looking at?"he asked them, Ed giggled,"Oh nothing Eddy it's just that you never said anything about Wendy the whole time."he said teasing him.

Mabel,"Yeah Eddy you too scared to ask her out?"she chuckled, Eddy widened his eyes,"Hey can it you blubber pusses "he whispered furiously, but Ed continued,"What? Are we embarrassing you in front of your new-!", suddenly Ed and Mabel both yelled,"GIRLFRIE-!"startling everybody in the van, but before they could finish, Eddy quickly took Ed's jacket and wrapped it around both Ed and Mabel's heads covering their mouth and making muffled noises.

Dipper saw this and laughed a bit as he gave a thumbs up to Eddy and as a thank you for shutting them up, Eddy smirked and returned the thumbs up. Finally it was nighttime and the gang made it to the dusk 2 dawn market, they were all watching it from afar behind a fence when Wendy said,"There it is fellas the condemned dusk 2 dawn."she told Eddy who was beside her.

Everyone was astonished about how it looks and seems, Mabel,"Neato!"she said, Ed,"Awesome!", Double D was nervous not just because of the how the store looks but because of what the signs say, Eddy said,"Huh not bad, but it looks like a dump."he said, Wendy looked at him and smirked,"Oh yeah? Well wait till you see what's inside."she told him, Eddy smiled,"Ladies first."he gestured.

Dipper wasn't sure about this,"Wait why did they shut it down?"he asked, when Double D added,"Is it a health code violation or-?"their questions were answered when Nate said,"Try murder." Double D trembled after hearing that word,"Murder?"he repeated, Liam nodded,"Yeah, some folks died in there and the place has been haunted ever since."he explained.

Suddenly Eddy and Wendy jumped from the fence and were now at the other side,"Come on guys."Wendy told them before everyone started to climb the fence, Mabel,"This town has such a colorful history!" Ed nodded,"Yeah, it's pretty like a rainbow." Dipper still wasn't sure about this,"Wait is this serious."he asked nervously.

Wendy,"Yeah we're all gonna die!"she said sarcastically,"Oh no the monsters are gonna eat us!"Eddy shouted in a fake scared tone, as he and Wendy chuckled,"Chill out man."she assured Dipper,"Yeah squirt quit being a chicken and come on."Eddy told him. Dipper and Double D looked at a sign saying 'No trespassers violators will be prosecuted!' but the word prosecuted was scribbled and was replaced with 'dead'.

Double D and Dipper gulped, Eddy noticed them looking at the sign and sighed,"Come on they're just trying to scare us let's get this over with." Sooner or later everyone was at the other side, although Double D had a hard time but he managed in the end, except Dipper who was clinging on the top of the fence.

Wendy,"Come on Dipper!"she shouted to him, but Dipper was merely kicking his feet and laughed nervously,"haha ok ok just uhh trying to get a foot hold."he said, Robbie,"Dude your sister did it!"he exclaimed, speaking of Mabel she was on her side on the floor running in circles and Ed was with her running at the opposite direction of where she is spinning skidding his head on the floor both saying,"Woop, woop, woop, woop, woop, woop!"they said in a goofy manner.

Dipper still didn't get down and Eddy got impatient holding the bridge of his nose,"Oh for crying out loud!"he exclaimed, he then snapped his fingers,"Ed quit fooling around and get him down!"he commanded, Ed stopped and smiled,"I'm buying I'ma going!"he said, as he went to the fence. Then in an amazing display of strength Ed lifted the entire fence out of the earth and flipped it up side down much to everyone's astonishment (Except Eddy and Double D).

He then shook the fence making Dipper land on his butt gently before he put the fence back down saying,"The little man has left the premises."he said, Nate and Liam laughed in astonishment,"Whoaaa dude this guy's like a mini version of the hulk!"Liam exclaimed, Ed smiled and rubbed his nails on his shirt,"T'weren't nothing."he said proudly.

They all went to the store as Robbie tried to pry the doors open, Eddy peeked through the glass when Wendy asked him,"See something?" Eddy nodded,"Yeah dark, lots and lots of dark."he said narrowing his eyes through the darkness inside, Robbie was still trying to open the doors but to no avail,"I think it's stuck."he said in a struggling voice.

Double D clasped his hands together,"Well that's quite a shame it seems this was never meant to be perhaps another-WHOA!" he didn't finished when Eddy grabbed him by his shirt when he was walking away,"Oh no you don't Shakespeare, we didn't come all the way here for nothing we're getting inside this dump if it kills ya!"he warned him, Double D gulped,"Perhaps that last sentence wasn't the correct choice to use in this location at it's current state Eddy."

Eddy rolled his eyes before he let go of Edd when Dipper said,"Hey let me give it a try."he insisted, but Robbie scoffed at him,"Oh yeah I can't get in but I'm sure that junior is gonna break it down like Hercules."he mocked, Wendy,"Robbie!"she scolded, Eddy scowled,"Oh yeah? I didn't see you doing any muscle trying to open that door, pfft, I'm not surprised I mean how can you open it with those sticks you call arms?"he insulted Robbie for making fun of Dipper.

Nate, Liam, Tambery, Mabel, and Ed tried to suppress laugh at Eddy's comment but failing making Robbie growl, Wendy once again broke the tension,"Come on guys knock it off besides he's just a little kid." Dipper frowned sadly but suddenly his face became a determined one as he marched to Ed,"Ed give me a boost."he commanded as Ed smiled,"Okey Dokey smokey."

Ed lowered his hand letting Dipper stand on it an Ed threw Dipper in the air but not too high as he landed on the roof gently making everyone watch in awe,"Nice shot Ed."Double D complimented, Dipper made it an air vent as he rammed the vent a couple of time before finally punching it open and went in inside. Ed cheered for Dipper,"Go little man!" Mabel joined in,"Yeah dipper punch that metal thing!"

Wendy got worried,"Hey Dipper take it easy!" Eddy was also worried but he hid it,"Hey squirt you alright?!"he called for him, Robbie folded his arms smiling,"Looks to me like he didn't make it." but he was wrong when he saw Dipper open the door from the inside smiling and gesturing for everyone to go in and they happily did, except Robbie, complementing Dipper when Eddy came up took off his cap and ruffled his hair.

"Nice job peewee hey guys who's the man with plan?"Eddy told them, as Ed, Double D, Mabel all said,"DIPPER!"they cheered in unison, Dipper laughed,"Aw thanks guys it was nothing."he said, before they all went inside. As they were inside the store was almost pitch black but they could see fine,"Whoa haha this place isn't haunted it really is a dump!"Eddy exclaimed, Wendy checked around and Eddy was right,"Yeah I kinda agree."she said.

Ed,"Whoooaa this place reminds me of 'the haunted convenient store revenge of the ecto-grocery items' the sequel."he explained from one of his comic books Thompson,"Dude where do you get these things?"he asked him interested, Ed,"I forget."he replied, however the sign that read 'yes we're open' suddenly turned to 'get lost we're closed'.

Everyone walked around the store amazed of how it looked from the inside, Wendy was walking with Eddy and Robbie,"Oh man it's even creepier then I imagined."she said, Eddy shrugged,"Yeah this place put the word creep in creepy."he said as they continued walking around. Ed was shouting,"Hello!? Echo?! My name is Ed?!"she said thinking there's an echo in the store.

Double D shushed him,"Ed there's no echo in this store!"he exclaimed, Ed stopped,"Oh yeah, Hello-o-o-o, my name is Ed-Ed-Ed!"he imitated an echo, Double D face palmed as Eddy grumbled," Tell me Ed what's it like having buttered toast for a brain?"he insulted. Mabel swiped a small patch of dust and licked it briefly and said,"Yep it's dust."

Dipper took a newspaper ans swiped some dust off it revealing that it was published on May 2, 1995,"Hey guys check it out you think these still work?"Wendy called out standing at three light switches, when she flipped them all the store lit up and all the soda machines and smoothie machines worked Double D nodded his approvingly,"Thank you Thomas Edison."he said quietly.

Mabel,"Jackpot!"she said, when Dipper asked Wendy,"So what do we do now?" Wendy smiled,"Anything we want." The twins were shocked with their jaws dropped as Eddy said happily,"Now that's what I'm talking about! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"he exclaimed making everyone cheer.

Later everyone took some snacks to eat, then they got into a food fight with Dipper being held on Eddy's shoulders so he could throw at the opposite side and Mabel being around Ed's shoulders to throw back with the teens joining them laughing, next Liam and Nate hit each with cat food bags laughing when Ed came up holding two bags grinning and hit them so hard they were sent flying into bags of flour making him laugh.

Double D took some mints to perform and experiment, he put the mints in a soda bottle causing it to fizz violently and shoot soda out like a geyser as everyone cheered while Double D smiled proudly and Ed and Mabel sticking out their tongues to let the rain of soda drop on them.

Later Ed was chasing Mabel laughing as they did when they stopped to see a shelf containing smile dip. Mabel gasped,"Oh my gosh smile dip I though this stuff was banned in america?!"she exclaimed, taking out a bag Ed was confused,"What's smile dip? Is it like jawbreakers?"he asked, Mabel looked at him,"Yeah only instead of balls they are turned into powder!"she answered, Ed grinned widely,"Oh goody goody!"

He took a bag and sat on the floor with Mabel until Dipper came up,"Uhh guys maybe they had a good reason to ban this stuff."he warned,"Heads up squirt!"Eddy called out as a yellow balloon splattered on Dippers face making him laugh and ran towards Eddy,"Oh your gonna pay for that Eddy!"

Mabel and Ed opened the bags to taste a spoonful but stopped when they looked at each other and grinned as they gulped down the whole bag. Later Eddy and Wendy were sitting on top of a shelf eating ice cream,"Wow Eddy this night is like legendary."Wendy said making Eddy look at her,"Yeah? What makes you say that?"he asked her.

Wendy,"Seriously look the guys are bonding and I've never even seen Tambery look up from her phone before." they looked at Tambery who was sitting next Double D, she was text messaging on her phone while Double D was writing something on his lab top, she took another glance at him and he did as well. He smiled making her blush and quickly go back to her phone again trying to hide her blush, Double D rose an eyebrow at her behavior but shrugged it off.

Wendy was shocked,"Oh my gosh." she whispered, Eddy,"What?" Wendy smiled,"Dude I think Tambery has a crush on Double D!"she whispered to him Eddy's eyes widened not believing it,"Really?! No fooling?!"he exclaimed quietly, Wendy nodded,"Totally haha wait look look watch what happens when she looks at him for small while."she directed to the two.

They watched as Tambery's eyes once again went over to Double D he noticed it and was about to ask her something when she went back to her phone,"Hmm I guess she doesn't socialize much, either that or I have bad breath or there's something in my teeth."he thought, Eddy and Wendy made muffled laughs,"Oh my gosh this is like a rare moment."she said.

Eddy shook his head,"I don't believe it he did it again." he said making Wendy look at him in shock,"Holy cow you mean this happened before?!"she asked in disbelief, Eddy nodded,"Yep and I still don't know how he does it! I mean back at Peach Creek all the hot girls and the ones who were nerdy a bit had a crush on this guy and he's too oblivious to notice."he explained.

Wendy was surprised,"Whoa."she said simply, Eddy continued,"Yeah all the girls made excuses like 'can I be your lab partner, can I join your book club, can you show me how to dissect a frog?"he said in girly voices, making Wendy laugh,"Ohhh man, wait don't tell me your jealous?"she teased, Eddy wide eyed,"Jealous? Of sock head?! That's like saying Ed takes a shower everyday, besides I'm the ladies ma-!"he stopped and covered his mouth before he could finish.

Wendy,"Ladies man?"she chuckled, Eddy blushed,"Uhh forget I said that." Wendy giggled,"Uh oh heads up I think Ed and Mabel ate too much of that smile dip." they saw Ed and Mable laying on the floor their faces cover in smile dip and groaning,"I think we ate too much."Mabel groaned, Ed,"What do you think giant puppy?"

Ed and Mabel were hallucinating believing to be in a rainbow like environment with two giant yellow dogs as one of them said,"Would you like to eat my candy paws?" Mable and Ed smiled slurry,"Feed me."they said in unison chewing on the paw. In reality they were chewing air as Wendy and Eddy stared at them.

Wendy rubbed her arm,"You know Eddy I'm glad you came with us."she admitted, Eddy was surprised,"Really?"Wendy nodded smiling and sat closer him making him blush a bit,"Yeah I mean since you and your friends came here you turned this whole town into a fun zone." Eddy smirked,"Yeah we're like the comedian kings." Wendy chuckled when she gently leaned on Eddy's shoulder,"So I just have to say thanks for being here." she said making Eddy blush harder but he smiled and said,"No problem."

Their moment was interrupted when Liam yelled,"Hey dudes we need more ice packs!" Dipper came up,"I'm on it."Eddy went down to help him,"Hang on squirt your gonna need Mr. Muscle for this too."he chuckled making Dipper roll his eyes but smile anyway as he went over to the fridge and got another pack but stopped and looked up slowly and was terrified beyond belief at what he saw.

It was a floating glowing brain with eyes attached to it and many veins protruding from it like tentacles with a skeletal mouth, the eyes looked at Dipper and extended to him making him scream and drop the ice bag and quickly shut the fridge panting heavily. Eddy suddenly slipped over the ice, groaning he said,"What's with you?!"he exclaimed getting up and rubbing his head.

Dipper didn't answer, instead he slowly reached for the handle with his hand trembling. As he opened it he was shocked to see there was nothing,"Hey peewee what's going on?!"Eddy once again asked him,"I-I don't know b-but it was-!"Dipper stuttered, but Eddy cut him off,"Ahh it was probably some of that power horse you drank it made you see things."

Dipper could've sworn that what he saw was very real but was interrupted when Liam along with rest of the group came up to the two,"Hey what was that? I thought I heard some lady screaming back here."Liam said, Eddy,"Yeah shorty here looks like he's een a ghost." Nate laughed,"Really? You freaking out man?"he teased Dipper.

Dipper stuttered nervously,"Oh uh nothing it's cool! Everything's cool!"he assured, Eddy,"Aside from the fact that I fell head first on solid ice...yeah everything's cool."he said sarcastically, Robbie noticed the ice on the floor,"Then what's all this about?"he pointed to the ice, Dipper stuttered for an answer but he quickly changed the subject,"Hey look dancy pants revolution the game that ricks people into exercising!"he pointed to the dance machine at the far corner of the store.

Everyone ran to it except Double D and Eddy,"Is everything alright Dipper?"Edd asked him, Dipper made a serious face,"You guys are not gonna believe this."

**As everyone is enjoying their time in the store strange things start to happen and they become bad to worse when something in the store is trying to kill the gang. Now it's up to the Eds to save the day, Read and Review.**


	12. Haunt-Ed III

"Wait so your saying this dump really IS haunted?"Eddy asked before Dipper nodded,"That's the reason I freaked out at the fridge!"he said, Eddy,"Yeah and almost gave me a concussion."he added, Dipper sighed,"Hey I said I was sorry." Edd was thinking of something before saying,"Hmm I truly want to believe you Dipper but so far nothing out of the ordinary has ocurred in the store."he explained

Dipper raised his arms,"Why is it that every time something weird happens I'm the one who sees it first?!"he exclaimed, Eddy chuckled,"Dunno squirt, maybe 'cause your like a magnet for the weird."he joked, Double D gave Eddy a stern look before he turned to Dipper,"Even so, if there truly is something paranormal in this store you won't face it alone Dipper."he assured, Eddy nodded smirking,"Yeah squirt, I mean you and Double D got the brains, I got the skills, Ed and Mabel have the...uhh...something, but seriously with the five of us there ain't gonna be no stupid monster or ghost that can stop us."

Dipper smiled at this,"Thanks guys."he told them before the three of them did a stylish handshake, after that they rejoined the teens who were watching Thompson dancing on the Dancy Pants Revolution game very badly. Wendy nudged Eddy's shoulder,"Who he's really terrible at this."she told him as Eddy nodded in agreement,"I'll say if this guy joined America's Got Talent I wouldn't wanna be there when that jerk Simon trash talks him."he said

Wendy laughed,"Oh man that would be torture right Dipper?"she asked the small boy next to Eddy as he snapped out of his thoughts and said,"Oh yeah that's really great."he said weakly, however, his eyes widened like dinner plates when he saw their reflections on the glass doors. Instead of their usual reflections they were actually skeletons who turned to Dipper, Double D also saw this and trembled with fear.

"E-E-d-d-d-y-y?"they both stuttered out sweating to Eddy as he turned to them,"Are you serious? You two're making bird calls now?"he said aggravatingly Wendy, Robbie, and Tambery turned to him as Robbie asked,"Hey what's with these two?"he said, Dipper and Double D were still shaking and stuttering Eddy's name when he Eddy said,"Double D and Dipper think they're birds, I hate birds!"he answered.

However they stopped when they saw their reflections back to normal and Dipper quickly said,"We'll be right back!"he said before he and Double D ran to where Ed and Mabel were, not long Eddy joined them. Eddy, Double D, and Dipper found Ed and Mabel with their backs turned and were still by the smile dip shelf,"Ed! Mabel, we need to talk, listen we're hanging out at a haunted convenient store, I can't get a hold of Grunkle Stan, and if I tell any of these guys they'll think I'm a scared little kid or something!"Dipper exclaimed.

Eddy suddenly got wide eyed,"Oh no, if Wendy found out about this she'll think I'm some kind of jerk by bringing along 10 year old kids to a teenager hang out!"he exclaimed, Dipper,"Eddy we're twelve."he corrected, Eddy,"WHATEVER! The point is if any of this haunted stuff comes out and Wendy knows how old you and your sister are she'll hate me forever!"he said grabbing his head in his hands.

Edd,"Eddy please control yourself, and besides Dipper was right in the first place how do I know? Because I am a witness, and I say that there is some sort of apparition lurking within this area!"he said worryingly, Dipper nodded,"And I think this is not a friendly ghost and those weird things that happened were pretty obvious!"he exclaimed, when suddenly Dipper and Double D got into a babbling series and with each word Eddy grew more and more angry when finally...

"**ENOUGH ALREADY!**"he yelled but no too loudly, after that he grabbed Edd's head in his hand and pulled it to his face and said,"As long as we side step Wendy and the rest...!" he then grabbed Dipper's face in his and pulled it to him as he continued,"...and keep our big mouths shut! We'll all go home like nothing happened."he said the last part calmly patting Dippers head adn turned to Ed and Mabel,"Pretty smart huh Ed?"he asked him but there was no response.

Ed and Mabel still had their backs turned when Eddy again said,"Ed? Mabel? Hey sourpusses!"he called to them, but there was still no response, Dipper went over to them,"Uhh guys are you okay?"he asked them, Ed and Mabel's eyes were wide as dinner plates, they had smile dip on their faces and mouths, and were gurgling bubbly smile dip.

In their hallucinations, Mabel ,wearing a sweater like space suit, was riding on Ed's back, who was currently dressed as a giant yellow feathered chicken and doing buck buck sounds they flying in space, and she said,"They're almost turning every planet into giant eggs!"she exclaimed, when Ed asked,"Cluck, cluck, what do we do captain (buck) Mabel?", Mabel answered as she narrowed her eyes,"I'll tell what we're gonna do lieutenant, we're gonna turn those evil chickens into drum sticks!"she said in a tough voice.

Ed laughed,"Cluck cluck one sunny side (buck) up hold the (buck) onions!" he said before he opened his beak and fired a giant green laser. Back to the real world Eddy and Dipper were trying to shake Mabel and Ed out of their hallucinations,"Mabel come on snap out of it!"Dipper shouted to her while shaking her, Eddy was shaking Ed more forcibly while also slapping his face,"Wake up stupid! Blink or something will ya your scaring me! Ed!"he yelled.

Edd picked up a smile dip back and looked at the ingredients and wide eyed suddenly when he finished,"Good lord! Who on earth would eat these abominations?!"he exclaimed, Eddy looked at him,"Why don't ya ask these two I'm sure they're the experts!"he mocked while shaking Ed.

They both stopped shaking Ed and Mabel gently setting them down on the floor with their backs laying on the ground, Edd went over to them took out a small flash light like the on at the doctors. Edd directed the flash light back and forth trying to see of they're aware of their surroundings but they didn't follow it, not only that, but they're pupils were dilated.

Edd stopped,"Oh dear, gentlemen it appears this smile dip has some caused Ed and Mabel to experience strong hallucinations, but they were lucky if they ate more the smile dip could've rewired their brains."he explaind, Eddy gave him an exasperated look before turning to Ed,"Brain?** WHAT BRAAAAINNNN?!"**he shouted in Eds face obviously insulting him but knows Ed won't respond. Dipper rolled his eyes before going over to Ed and Mabel,"Ok guys I'm not sure if you can hear me but i want you to tell me how many of this stuff did you eat?"he asked worryingly.

Ed and Mabel merely gave out gurgle noises,"I'm guessing that's smile dip talk for 'too much'."Eddy said, Dipper suddenly sweated nervously,"Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man." Meanwhile Robbie was scratching a ticket with a coin chuckling thinking he's gonna win a million bucks, but his coin accidentally fell rolling across the floor to a stop.

Robbie was about to pick it up when he stopped and said,"Whoa guys check this out."he called to the gang as everyone joined him they saw white lines in the shape of two dead people causing gasps and murmuring,"Oh my lord."Double D said trembling he knew coming here was a bad idea,"Whoa then the rumors are true."Lee said, Eddy and Wendy looked at each other while Dipper gulped sweating.

Robbie then smiled,"Dude dare you to lie down in it." Lee,"Good idea...go lie down in it."he nudged Nate's shoulder making him laugh as he went over Double D gasped,"Um gentlemen I'm not sure that's a good idea."he warned, but Nate shrugged it off,"Ah don't worry about it Sock man it's in the bag. Hey guys look I'm a dead body."

But before Nate's foot could land a centimeter on the line,Wait!"Dipper stopped him, and turned to the group but as he did Eddy gave him a 'cut the line' motion with his hand. Lee chuckled,"This guy's scared."he teased, Dipper tried reason with them,"All I'm saying is why attempt the the bet, when this place really is...?" Dipper stopped to see Eddy giving him 'your dead motion' with his hand.

Dipper gulped,"Umm haunted?"he said weakly, Eddy face palmed moaning,"Oh man." as everyone booed at Dipper when Robbie said,"Take it down a notch Captain buzz kill."he told him, Dipper,"But I thought I was Doctor fun time?"he said sadly, Robbie,"Well your acting like captain buzz kill right?"he asked his friends and they nodded in agreement, Wendy was also about to agree when Eddy said,"Hey back off." Robbie scowled at him,"What? You siding with the kid?"he asked him.

Eddy hesitated but continued,"Look all I'm saying is that the squirts palyed lots of video games he's starting to see things." Robbie scoffed,"Yeah right I'm sure a TV will make him go psycho."he mocked, Tambery finally talked, to her cell phone anyway,"Status update: trapped in store with insane nine your old."she said while typing the text, Double D looked at her,"Oh so you can talk, for a second there I almost thought she was a mute."he thought.

Dipper got mad,"I'm not nine I'm thirteen so I'm technically a teen!"he exclaimed as he laid his body on the body line, Double D,"Well actually-!"he was cut off when Eddy put his hand on his mouth saying,"When we want your opinion we'll ask for it sock head!"he said angrily, suddenly the body line Dipper laid on began to glow neon green.

Everyone gasped when they saw this, after that the lights in the store started flickering, just as Tambery looked up from her phone she gasped when she suddenly disappeared in green smoke dropping her phone once again everyone gasped in horror. Double D picked up the phone reading the text,"Status update: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"he read the message, Eddy looked to Wendy,"Does she say everything through her phone but her not her mouth?"

The security monitor turned on and much to everyone's horror Tambery appeared on the screen looking around as if she's trapped and saw the screen pounding on it screaming making everyone else scream. Double D called to her,"Tambery! Tambery are you alright?!"he yelled worryingly,"Can you hear us?!"Dipper also called to her, but she looked left and right and was scared out of her mind. Lee and nate were freaking out no knowing what to do.

Eddy,"Let's scram! Yo fatso!"he called to Thompson, who was still dancing, and said,"Wait (pant) (pant) I think I got the high score!"he exclaimed, but then he too disappeared and was transported inside the dance machine being impaled by the arrows crying,"Oh no!"Dipper shouted, Wendy,"Thompson!" Robbie then shouted,"Forget him let's go!"

But the doors suddenly closed when Wendy ran to them trying to open them but to open them,"What the?! Guys it's locked!"she said, Eddy ran at top speed using his shoulder as a battering ram,"Wendy move it!" she moved out of the way, but when Eddy hit the doors he was knocked back by a green barrier,"Eddy are you alright?!"Wendy ran to him.

Dipper stopped them,"Everyone wait what ever is doing this has to have some kind of reason!"he said taking out his book before he continued,"I fwe could just figure out what it is then they'll let us outta here!"he explained, but Robbie came over to him," 'Ah they'll let us outta here!' "he imitated Dipper mockingly before saying,"Yeah that makes a lot of sense!"

Eddy stood up,"Hey are you blind or something!? You've seen the movies all the ghosts are angry because something happened to them and they want revenge!"he said, Robbie,"Oh so now you and the twerp are experts on ghosts or something?!"he said, Eddy scowled and glared,"Oh just shut your yap! Besides I don't see you doing anything-Oh wait here's an idea why don't you go over to that phone and call the ghost busters!"he mocked.

Wendy,"Guys knock it off!" she shouted, Edd spoke up,"Um if I may interject, I believe Dipper and Eddy have a point: a ghost can only be agitated or angry if something or someone has wronged it in the past"he explained, but Lee scoffed and said,"Oh yeah I'm sure the ghost wants to talk about his feelings."he said sarcastically, but after he said that he was lifted in the air and he too disappeared.

Lee found himself inside a cereal bowl but he soon realized he was on a fruit loops cover, just then a giant toucan held up a spoon ready to eat him,"I'm bonkers for eating you alive!"it said in a goofy voice, Lee screamed in terror when the bird impaled him with the spoon making everybody cringe,"LEE!"Nate called out, he then backed away taking off his cap,"Alright I'm with ya kid you and your friends 100%!"he said nervously.

Suddenly from behind a counter two figures floated up in the air glowing green and had white lifeless eyes; the figures were Ed and Mabel! They both said in deep booming and echoing voice,"**WELCOME."**they both greeted making everybody scream, Dipper, Double D, and Eddy were the most shocked,"OH NO!"Eddy exclaimed,"They got Ed and Mabel!"Dipper shouted before Ed said,"**Welcome to your graves."**he said in deep voice when Mable continued,"**Young Trespassers."** they both laughed manically.

Eddy stared,"Okay now that's just plain freaky." Wendy,"W-We're super sorry for hanging out in your store!"she pleaded, Edd nodded,"Yes please a thousand apologies, if you free us we promise we shall never return!"he said, Ed and Mabel were quiet for a while when Mabel said,"**Well...okay."**after she said that the doors opened.

Just then Ed and Mabel floated to a hot dog oven as Mabel said,"**But before you leave hot dogs are now half-off."**she offered,"**I know we might be crazy but you gotta try these dogs! Gravy...why did I say that?"**Ed questioned chuckling along with Mabel. Robbie and Nate screamed as they bolted to the door but the was in vain when it immediately closed stopping them,"**JUST KIDDING ABOUT THE HOT DOG SALE!"**they both shouted angrily, Nate suddenly lost it while Robbie was restraining him,"Just let us outta here already!"he yelled, that made Ed scowl,"**I don't like your tone mister! Buttered toast...why do I keep doing that?!"**he exclaimed, when they both glowed brightly causing Nate to be lifted in the air and vanish.

Suddenly Nate found himself in the oven not only that but he was shaped like a hot dog,"I'M A HOT DOOOOG!" Then Ed and Mabel held their hands and both said in unison,"**IT BEGINS."**after that they glowed brightly making everyone being lifted off the ground and land on the ceiling.

Eddy landed hard but was too late to notice the tv land on him, Double D landed on Dipper, after that many items fell on the gang when Mabel said,"**Welcome to your home."** Ed,"**For all eternity-pudding skin-WILL SOMEONE PLEASE RIP OUT MY VOCAL CORDS!"**he exclaimed, Eddy had to laugh,"Hey that's what you get for taking over Ed, I mean the guy has a brain smaller then a peanut!"he then got hit by a Doritos bag, rubbing his head and growling.

Eddy then saw a giant smoothie machine about to hit Wendy making him gasp,"WENDY!"he shouted, he rocketed over to her and grabbed her pulling her out of the way in time letting the smoothie machine sail past them,"You alright?"he asked, Wendy panting,"Yeah thanks Eddy." but she suddenly gasped,"DUCK!"she shouted as she grabbed Eddy pulling him down to avoid more items.

Wendy chuckled,"Now we're even." Eddy smiled, but then got serious as he looked for a hiding place and found one,"Quick in there!"he directed when they jumped to a cabinet, they also found Dipper and Double D hiding in here too,"Where've you two been?!"Eddy told them, Edd glared,"Oh excuse me Eddy, we'll just let you hid in here while the ones with the brains do all the work!"he complained.

Wendy,"Guys! Dipper what's going on?"she asked, before Eddy added,"Yeah what do they want from us?!" Dipper stuttered,"I don't know revenge I guess?!" Double D,"But we haven't done anything to provoke them!"he said, Dipper waved his hand,"Okay let's try to figure out the pattern here why was each person taken?" Double D,"Tambery was texting." Eddy,"Thompson was playing video games." Wendy,"Lee was being sarcastic." Dipper was thinking about those,"Uggh it doesn't make any sense!"

Wendy nodded,"Yeah I mean all those are normal teenage things." Eddy's eyes widened at the last part,"Wendy say that last part again."he told her, Wendy,"Normal teenage things?"she repeated, Eddy,"Aha! squirt you stay here, Double D your with me!" Double D hesitated,"B-b-but Eddy are sure that's-!" Eddy glared at him,"Those ghost are gonna be the least of your problems if you don't FOLLOW ME!"he threatened.

They went out as Eddy was dragging Double D while Wendy and Dipper tried get them to come back but they didn't listen. They soon reached Ed and Mabel, who were surrounded by a vortex of items, when Eddy yelled,"YO CASPER AND STINKO!"he yelled, the two possessed kids turned around with their neck spinning 360 degrees clockwise before turning their whole bodies around.

Eddy and Double D were lifted off the ground as Eddy continued,"There's something I gotta tell ya!" they flew higher when Eddy shouted,"These two shorties are NOT TEENAGERS!"he exclaimed, as soon as he said that, Ed and Mabel's glowing aura vanished and their eyes went back to normal, later the items dropped including Eddy and Double D. Right then, the ghosts appeared they were two overweight ghosts of an old man and and old lady named Ma and Pa.

Pa was holding Mabel by her hair while Ma was holding Ed by his jacket as Pa laughed,"Ho ho well why didn't you say so?"they both dropped Ed and Mabel giving out a yelp as they fell hitting on the snacks groaning in pain Ma,"Phew I sure don't want to posses this fella again, I mean his head's empty like a coconut,"she talked about Ed,"How old are they little ones?"Pa asked.

Eddy looked back at Wendy then to Dipper who nodded,"They're...twelve...so they're not exactly teens."he said weakly, Pa,"Well your a teen so it's you who should suffer."he threatened as glowed, but Double D stopped,"Wait! (ahem) forgive me for interrupting but may I ask why you despise teenagers so much?"

Ma began,"Well when we were alive teenagers were a scourge on our store."she said bitterly, Pa,"Always sassin frassin customers with their boomey boxes and disrespectful short pants, so we decided to up and ban them but they retaliated with this new bangled rap music."he explained Ma,"The lyrics they were so hateful, it was so shocking we were stricken with double heart attacks."

Ma,"That's why we hate teenagers so much don't we honey?"she said as she and her husband rubbed their noses together affectionately,"Blaagh."Eddy said sticking out his tongue Edd,"Eddy hush! Well I must agree with you rap is quite a horrid taste of music." Ma and P nodded in agreement,"But surely we are not those type of adolescents that cause you so much suffering, we are good people we wouldn't harm a fly."he reasoned.

Ma,"Aww I like this one dear he's a very well mannered teen." Pa,"Yeah your parents raised you right kid." Double D smiled,"Why thank you very much." Eddy spoke up,"But what about our friends I mean isn't their something we could do to free them?"he asked, Ma and Pa were thinking when Pa asked,"Well can you do funny stuff?" Suddenly Ed bolted from the items and ran over to his best buds laughing and he answered instead,"Oh Eddy can do juggling!"

Eddy,"WHAT?! Where'd you come from?!"he exclaimed, Ed smiled,"Blame my parents Eddy." Ma clapped her hands excitingly,"Oh goody juggling I love juggling!" but Eddy refused,"I ain't gonna do it! Is they're anything else I can do?" his answer,"**NOOOOOOOOOOO!"**Pa shouted in a demonic voice while becoming muscular and burstin into flames,"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!"Eddy shouted.

Ed went over to Eddy and handed him some items,"Here Eddy juggle this stuff I'll get more." he went over as Eddy uttered,"More?"he then began to juggle making Ma clap happily,"Oh ho ho ho how exciting!" Ed picked up cat food bag and said,"Here Eddy juggle this too!"he threw it over to Eddy catching it in time while still juggling as it joined in.

Eddy screamed as a smoothie machine came at him while juggling with his leg and then his hands as the smoothie machine joined,"Ahahah!"Ma laughed excitingly, Pa nodded,"Not bad, not bad at all." Eddy was continued juggling with more and more items soon Ed even through Double D making Eddy juggle him.

However when Ed threw a cactus he instantly regretted it when the cactus got pricked on Eddy's hand causing him to scream in pain as the items were falling. A marshmallow sack fell when Double D landed on it bouncing straight into Ed making him stumble then slip on a spilled soda falling on their backs, also Ma and Pa were laughing very hard at the sight.

Eddy tried shaking the cactus off when he too slipped making the cactus fly from his hand then land on Eds butt making him yell in pain and began running around in circles with Double D hanging on his jacket screaming. Ma and Pa were still laughing they had tears in their eyes, Double D lost his grip he flew straight into Eddy as he was getting up making them both fly into a smile dip shelf; Wendy and Dipper couldn't help but also laugh it was just too funny.

Eddy pushed Double D off him but soon a fridge fell on him, Double D got up but then got tackled by Ed rolling on the floor then into the open fridge that fell on Eddy. Eddy got up but got knocked back when Ed opened the fridge from the inside making him fall on the spilled soda sliding and crash face first into a pile of items.

Ed , grabbing Edd, ran over to check on Eddy but slided on the soda with his feet screaming and finally crashing into Eddy. Ma and Pa were laughing so hard they looked they were hyperventilating,"Oh oh my ribs oh call a doctor dear these boys are killing me HAHAH again!" Ma,"Oh ho, who knew jugling could be so funny!" The Eds looked at each other, shrugged, and just said,"Tada!".

Ma and Pa clapped,"That was fantastic boys! We haven't had a good laugh like that in ages. Your friends are free to go." The doors then opened when Eddy chuckled,"Well now that's settled we can-!"he didn't finish when Ma and Pa vanished they both were wide eyed when they realized they were no longer upside down. Everyone screamed when everything went back on solid ground.

The Eds got up when Dipper ran over to them,"You guys that was great not to mention funny!"he laughed, Eddy chuckled,"Well can I say squirt we're the comedian kings." Ed,"We are lords of comic books! Hm?"he heard a groaning sound and looked to his left to see Mabel rising up clutching her stomach,"I'm never gonna eat that stuff again." Ed grinned widely,"MABEL!"he yelled happily as he ran over to her and hugged her while spinning,"Your alive!"

Mabel coughed from Eds crushing bear hug but laughed anyway as she hugged him back,"I missed you too Ed."she said as he put her down,"That smile dip was evil."she said, Ed nodded,"Yeah it almost made us lose against the mother hen." Dipper picked one up,"Hey there's still one left!" but Ed and Mabel quickly slapped it away from him,"EVIL!"they shouted in unison.

Wendy's friends were sitting on the floor confused,"What happened after everything went crazy?"Lee asked, Wendy laughed,"You guys are not gonna believe this! The ghosts appeared and Eddy and his friends had to-!"but she stopped when she noticed the looks on the Eds face especially Eddy's who was more saddened.

Wendy instantly changed he sentences,"Uhh and uh the Eds just grabbed some bats and started beating the ghosts down left and right! And then the ghosts got scared and then ran away like a couple of little girls it was insane."she explained, the group were in shock an awe laughing and nodded their heads approvingly.

The Eds came over as Wendy gave Eddy the 'closed zipper' motion with her mouth and he did the same before they bumped fists. The Eds each gave out high fives to Wendy's friends Eddy then went over to Robbie extending his hand,"No hard feelings?"he asked grinning, Robbie rose an eyebrow but just as he was about to shake Eddy's hand Eddy instantly pulled it away sliding back his spiky hair saying,"Psyche!"

The earned laughs out of everyone making Robbie growl. Outside Wendy's friends were sleeping in the van while the Eds, the twins, and Wendy were outside discussing the events,"Well that had me scarred for life."Edd said, Eddy,"I really hate juggling." Dipper,"It seems like everyday isn't normal for us huh?" Ed,"I was a giant chicken!" Mabel,"And I was the astronaut who destroyed the chickens!"

Wendy nodded,"Yeah but still AHAHAHA oh man you guys were hilarious HAHAHA!"she laughed holding her sides, Dipper joined in,"Oh yeah I loved the part were the cactus HAHA got stuck on Eddys hand and he screamed like a girl HAHAHAHA!" Eddy and Double D grunted,"OH come on it wasn't funny!"Eddy exclaimed, making everyone stop.

But then Ed started to laugh followed by Mabel then Double D and then Eddy, soon the whole gang started laughing. After that Ed, Edd, and the twins got in the van but before Wendy got in she went to Eddy and said,"Eddy this was a really great time I hope we could do this again." Eddy blushed a bit,"Sure no problem, just as long as it's not haunted or has ghosts that want me to juggle."he joked.

Wendy laughed,"Deal." Eddy smiled, then Wendy gave him a hug making his face burn red and slowly hugged her back. When they released Wendy laughed nervously a bit rubbing her arm as Eddy did the same,"Well time to go."she said Eddy,"Uhh yeah."

In the van Ed and Mabel were groaning from the overdose of smile dip when Mabel looked at Ed his head was that of a chicken,"Oh no the evil chickens are back."she said weakly, Ed was drooling,"Prepare to meet your-!"he didn't when he suddenly fell asleep snoring as Mabel joined in resting her head on his arm.

**LOOOOONG chapter. Read and Review :)**


	13. Episode 5: I'll make an Ed out of you

Outside Grunkle Stan was busy scamming tourists of their money by saying that if they put their money in the 'sack of mystery' it will disappear, and they actually bought it. In the Eds cabin, the Eds, twins, and Soos were all watching something called tiger fist and they were all enjoying it. Eddy was sitting on the couch with Dipper and Soos, Double D sat on chair, and Ed and Mabel were sitting on the carpet smiling, although Eddy was merely watching Double D was not interested, when the tiger's fist showed everybody cheered.

Ed,"The tiger fist it has!"he said, Double D looked at him,"Again with the deplorable English Ed?"he asked him, after the show said it will return after these commercials, a commercial appeared with two hands releasing pigeons much to everyone's confusion except Soos who recognized it,"Hey dudes it's that commercial I was telling you about!"he said before the commercial began,"_Is your life miserable? Then you need to meet..!" A black silhouette of a figure standing tall and proud appeared as the a whispering voice said,"Gideon."_

Dipper rose an eyebrow,"Gideon?"he questioned, Eddy was also confused,"What makes this guy so special?"he scoffed, the commercial replied,"_He's a psychic!"_ Ed and Mabel rose their eyebrows both saying,"A whaaaaaat?"they said in a goofy manner, Double D rolled his eyes,"Oh please."he grumbled,"_So don't wait your time with a so-called 'Man of Mystery'" it said, showing a recording of Grunkle Stan coming out of a bathroom with a piece of toilet paper on his foot trying to shake it off._

Eddy laughed at this,"Nice one! AHAHAHAHA!"he laughed holding his head, then the commercial ended and gave a very fast paced warning making Ed drool and stare when he shook his head,"I think my brain stopped."he said, Mabel nodded,"Yeah mine too but who cares I'm getting all curiousy inside."she said.

Grunkle Stan,"Well don't get too curiousy!"he said coming inside, Double D shook his head at the bad spelling before Grunkle Stan continued,"Ever since that monster Gideon rolled into town I've had nothing but trouble!"he said, remembering the time he was looking for a parking spot but Gideon's trailer got there first. Eddy laughed at this,"IT'S NOT FUNNY!Grunkle Stan exclaimed.

Mabel,"Well is he really physic?"she asked, Ed,"I think he can read minds!" Double D,"That's what physic means Ed."he told him when Ed looked at him,"What?", Eddy got up,"What a load a bum, if that guys really psycho then let's see it for ourselves."he suggested, Double D sighed,"It's physic Eddy."he corrected.

Grunkle Stan,"Absolutely not! Your forbidden from patronizing the competition!"he denied, Eddy glared at him,"Says who?!"he exclaimed, Grunkle Stan glared back,"Says ME! The ones who live under my roof are not allowed under that Gideon's roof!"he said the last bitterly, Eddy chuckled a bit,"Hey Einstein in case you didn't notice me and the boys don't live under YOUR roof! So that means we get to go!"he explained.

Dipper nodded,"Yeah besides do tents even have roofs?"he asked Mabel when she grinned,"I think we just found our loop hole." Ed came over holding a small rope with a loop,"Literally!"he finished for her before they both said,"Womp womp!they laughed when the commercial finished,"_So come on down folks! Gideon is expecting ya."he said the last part a bit creepily._

At night many tourists came over to the large tent putting money in a bag being held by an over weight man wearing a Hawaii shirt, later as everyone attended the Eds, the twins, and Soos were also here. Dipper looked around the tent impressed by it's structure,"Wow this is like a bizarro version of the Mystery Shack."he said astonished, Eddy snorted,"More like an improvement from that dump if you ask me."he mocked.

Ed,"Whoa guys look they have a Soos!"he pointed to an overweight man holding tool boxes and he looked like Soos but wearing and ice cap and had longer hair. Soos scowled and glared expecting some competition Double D saw this and patted his arm trying to calm him,"Restrain your self Soos."he told him, when suddenly the lights dimmed and everyone clapped in excitement,"It' starting! It's starting!"she said excitedly, Ed,"Oh boy oh boy!"he said in the same mood, Eddy,"This otta be good."he said folding his arms.

Two stage light beam directed to the stage when Dipper said,"Alright let's what this 'monster' looks like."he said waiting, when a shadow behind the curtains appeared and got more colossal with each thundering foot steps. However, when the curtains opened it turned out to be a small bot with a very large hairdo and he looked a bit shorter then Dipper and Mabel.

"Hello America! Ma name's little Gideon!"he introduced in a Texas accent, before he clapped his hand making pigeons fly out of his air causing everyone to cheer and clap. The gang were in shock not believing that THIS was Stan's archenemy,"THAT'S Stans mortal enemy?!"Dipper said in disbelief, Eddy laughed hard,"Oh man, I knew the old man was lame, but I didn't he was THIS lame! He's getting his butt kicked by a KID!"he laughed holding his sides.

Mabel,"But he's so widdle." Ed nodded,"He is so puny!" Gideon began,"Ladies and gentlemen it is such a gift to have you all here tonight, such a gift. I have a vision: I predict you'll soon all say 'awww'!"he said before he turned his back and then turned around again with puppy dog eyes making everyone say,"Awwww" except the gang.

Eddy rolled his eyes,"Oh brother." Ed was astonished,"Shock-o-rama."he whispered, Mabel was also astonished,"It came true." Double D scoffed,"I'm sorry but I for one am NOT impressed."he said, but Ed and Mabel looked at him grinning,"Your impressed!"they teased. he took off his cape and said,"Hit it dad!"he told his father as he began tp play a tune on the piano when Gideon began singing.

_"Oh I can see what others can't see, it ain't some side show it's a navigability! Where others are blind I am futurely inclined and you to could see it what was little ol' me!"he laughed, everyone was following the beat of the song except Edd, Soos, Eddy, and Dipper but Mabel and Ed were joining,"Come on everybody rise up I want ya'll to keep it going!"h told everyone and they all did._

_Even Eddy, Double D, and Dipper stood up, they were shocked because they didn't want to join,"What?!"Dipper exclaimed, Eddy,"How'd he-?!" Double D stuttered,"But I didn't-!" Gideon continued,"You'd wish your son will call you more! I sense that you've been here before." Sheriff Blubs wearing a little gideon t-shirt, holding dolls, and flags said,"Oh why'd you give it away?!" Dipper rolled his eyes,"C'mon." Eddy,"Gimme a break."_

_Gideon went over to Mabel,"I'll read your mind if I'm able."he sang to her as everyone clapped to the beat,"Somethin' tells your name's Mabel."he said going back to the stage leaving Mable flabbergasted,"How'd he do that?"she asked Ed who shrugged, although it was obvious her name was stitched on her sweater,"Good lord."Double D shook his head._

_"So welcome all yeeee to the tent of telepathy and thanks for visiting (wink) lil' old meeeeeee!"he finished as sparks shot up from the stage and a large neon sign saying Gideon came down._

Gideon panted heavily from the dancing and singing,"Oh my goodness."he said in a fatigue voice as everyone clapped except Eddy and Dipper but Double D also clapped since he was the polite one. Gideon took out a bottle of water and drank some before saying,"Thank you! You people are the real miracles!" Ed clapped,"Wooo way to go tiny girl!"he cheered unaware that he's a boy as Mabel also cheered,"Woo yeah!" Later everyone was going home as Eddy, with the rest behind him, came out laughing.

Eddy,"Man I can't believe it, that twirps an even bigger fraud then the old man!"he said laughing, Dipper nodded in agreement,"Yeah no wonder our uncle's jealous."he said, Double D,"Well I have to admit it was an entertaining performance the whole scenario was a sham."he said. Ed, however, found it cool,"Oh come on guys it was awesome!"he said, Mabel nodded,"Yeah and his dance moves were adorable!"she said.

Double D,"Only two people's opinion."he said, Ed continued,"Yeah yeah and did you see his hair?! It was all like-like-Woosh!"he exclaimed, Dipper shook his head,"You two are easily impressed."he said, Ed grinned,"Oh yeah?" he then held Dipper in a head lock giving him a noogie but not a hard as Mabel joined making the three of them laughing when Eddy and Double D joined in as the went on home, but they were unaware they were being watched by Gideon.

The next day at the Mystery Shack, Eddy and Dipper were at the dining table playing battleship as Dipper chuckled,"Heh heh B-3!"he said, thinking he's gonna win but that was short lived when Eddy said,"Missed! G-6!"he said laughing making Dipper groan in defeat,"Aw what?! You sunk it!"he exclaimed, as Eddy laughed more when Dipper narrowed his eyes,"Are you peeking?!"he asked.

Eddy shruuged,"Who knows? Now quit your whining squirt an hand it over."he said making a 'gimme' motion with his hand, Dipper was about to take his navy vest off when Eddy stopped,"Oh no no gimme the hat come on gimme the hat."he told him, Dipper wide eyed not the hat! Dipper took it off before saying,"Alright how 'bout 3 outta 5?"he offered.

Suddenly Ed and Mabel came over to them and the weird thing was they both have seqwens on their faces,"Hey guys."they both said,"Whoa what the heck happened to you two? You joined a disco ball convention or something?"Eddy asked a little bit freaked out,"Pfft yeah right Eddy if there was a disco ball convention we would be wearing shiny clothes."Ed said, Mabel nodded,"Yeah, besides Eddy the real cool thing is we successfully bedazzled our faces!"she said.

Ed,"I feel all glittery inside."he giggled,"Blink...ow."they both said as they blinked their eyes revealing to have also bedazzled their eye lids which hurt Mabel but not Ed since he experienced more pain then her and he merely said 'ow' because he's stupid. Dipper and Eddy stared for a while when Dipper asked,"Is that permanent?", that made Ed frown and pout,"Why can't you just be happy for us?!"he cried out before Mabel patted his arm,"It's okay Ed we're unappreciated in our time."she said sadly.

That's when the door bell rang,"Somebody get the door!"Grunkle San called out,"I'll get it!"Mabel said as she wiped away the seqwens from her face. Ed looked at Eddy smiling ,"Hey Eddy you wanna see my shiny tongue too."he asked which caused Eddy to back away,"Get away from me Ed."he simply told him.

When Mabel opened the door she was surprised to see it was actually Gideon she gasped,"It's little old you!"she said, that's when Ed joined them,"It's the tiny Elvis man." he exclaimed excitedly, Gideon raised an eyebrow at that but shook it off,"Hia there look I know we haven't met but after yesterday's performance I just couldn't get your laugh outta ma head."he explained shyly.

Ed, thinking he was talking about him, said,"Oh you mean this one? Ahaha ahaha."Ed did his famous laugh, Gideon chuckled,"Uh no big fella I was talking about her." he gestured to Mabel making her gasp,"Oh you mean mine: Aha haha haha."she imitated her laugh and it almost sounded like Ed's. Gideon smiled,"Oh what a delight! When I saw you in the audience I said to my self now there's a kindered spirit someone who appreciates the sparkly things in life."he explained.

Ed and Mabel looked at each other gasping,"That's totally us!"they both said in awe then they laughed which caused Mabel to cough some seqwens on his collar,"Again big fella I was talking about her but that was enchanting utterly enchanting."he said the last part in a whisper like tone about Mabel when Ed said,"You think that enchanting then watch this."he inhaled and then let out a stream of seqwens from his nose and onto Gideon.

When he stopped he stood up proudly saying,"Now that's what I call out chanting!"he said Mabel laughed and clapped but Gideon was not amused trying to stay calm he was prepared to say something when,"WHO'S AT THE DOOR?!"Grunkle Stan called out.

Mabel was about to answer but was too late when Ed shouted,"It's the little Elvis gir-!"he didn't finish as Mabel covered his mouth,"Uhh no one Grunkle Stan!"she shouted, she then looked at Ed shaking her head Ed nodded getting the message before she let go,"I appreciate your discretion as Stan's new fan o'mine. I mean how don't know how a lemon so sour can be related to a peach so sweet."he flirted, making Mabel blush,"Gideon!"she said in shy voice, Ed laughed when he stopped,"I don't get it."

Gideon continued,"What'da ya say we step away from here and chat a bit more perhaps to a dressing room." Mabel gasped in anticipation,"Make overs! Woo!"she exclaimed poking Gideon's chest making him chuckle then say 'ow' at the pain,"Oh oh can I come?!"Ed asked but Gideon shook his head,"Sorry big fella but this one's for this little peach here only."

Ed frowned,"Awwww."he said sadly as he slumped down, Mabel,"Aw it's okay Ed you can come with me next time so we could play dress up and make overs."she said ruffling his orange hair, Ed smiled and nodded, after that they left. Later Mabel was staring in awe at a huge pink dressing room her eye were darting around the place excitingly,"Do ya see somethin' ya like? Cause I do."Gideon said looking at Mabel,"Hehe what?"she said not paying attention.

**Gideon and Mabel continue to hang out more with Gideon trying to ask her out but she's not interested. However things become more serious...since Mabel and Ed are very close like brother and sister Gideon thinks she's leaving him forever...and that's something he won't take lightly. Read and Review. **


	14. I'll Make an Ed Out of You II

Later that day Mabel returned from her dressing room adventure and her appearance changed alot. In the Mystery Shack Eddy and Dipper are playing poker with Eddy, once again, on the verge of winning, Dipper narrowed his eyes on the cards when a sly grin spread on his face,"HA! Royal straight flush! Top that Eddy!"he said with pride in his voice, but that's when Eddy had devilish grin on his face,"Ace of spades! HA!"he said.

Dipper was shocked how does he keep winning?! Dipper stuttered,"B-b-but how did-?!"he didn't finish when Mabel came up to him, she had make up on her face, her hair was neat, had a bow on her head, and her nails were long and pink,"Hey guys, what's going ooooonnnn?"she said, waving her long nails at Dipper's face from behind, Dipper slapped her hands away before asking,"Whoa Mabel we're you been?"he asked a little freaked out by her appearance; Eddy was as well.

Eddy,"Sheesh what's with those nails you like a wolverine?"he said, Mabel smiled,"I know right? RAWR! I was hanging out with my new pal Gideon he's one dapper little man."she said swaying her hips, Eddy face palmed "Oh boy."he grumbled while Dipper sighed,"Mabel I don't trust anyone who's hair is bigger then their head."he said, Eddy chuckled,"Hehe yeah not mention the fact that he can't make it to an inch with out driving on a scooter."he said mocking his weight.

Eddy and Dipper laughed as they bumped fists but stopped when Mabel gave them a stern look,"Oh leave him alone you guys, you never wanna do girly stuff with me."she said, Eddy,"What? But what about lumpy?"he asked about Ed, Dipper nodded,"Yeah I mean Ed always plays with you and he does girly stuff with you."

Mabel sighed,"Yeah I know but he's just one guy I want some more like girls, and besides you and Soos get to do boy stuff all the time."she told them making Eddy ask,"Huh? What're you talking about?" Soos came up with a bag of hot dogs asking,"Hey dudes you ready to blow these hot dogs in the microwave one by one?"he said excitedly, Eddy and Dipper grinned with anticipation,"Oh boy am I?!"Eddy said, Dipper,"Let's do this!"

The three made it to the microwave seeing the hot dogs explode making them laugh and cheer while Mabel just stared. Mabel and Gideon were sitting on the roof oh warehouse high on top of hill that over viewed the entire town of gravity falls,"Whoa the view from your family's factory is nuts! Good thing we both brought our..!"both of them said,"Upper glasses!"they said in unison laughing.

Gideon then said,"Mabel when I'm up here looking at all those people." he then continued in a devilish tone,"I feel like I'm king of all I survey."he whispered but then suddenly his tone changed to his original,"I guess that makes you my queen." Mabel laughed,"What?! Your being so nice to me right now quit it!"she said playfully slapping his chest but he continued,"I can't quit it I'm speaking from the heart."he said putting his hand on where his heart is.

Mabel rose an eyebrow,"From the where now?" Gideon,"I've never felt this close to anyone. So, so, close." he then gently brushed her hair but Mabel gently pushed it aside,"Look Gideon I-"she was cut off when his hand was about to reach he haor again but she pushed it aside,"I like you alot but let's just be friends."she suggested, but Gideon insisted,"At least just gimme a chance Mabel will you do me the honor of going on a date with me."he asked.

Mabel hoped it wasn't a 'date' date,"A play date?"but he shook his head,"A shopping date?"she shook his head again,"It'll just be one little date I swear on my lucky bow tie."he answered for her while clutching his emerald bow tie. Mabel thought long and hard when Gideon made a puppy dog face,"Okay I guess."she said weakly, making Gideon happy,"Mabel Pines you have made the happiest boy in the world!"he said as he hugged her.

Mabel made creeped out face,"Are you sniffing my hair?" Later at the Eds cabin Mabel and Ed were sitting on the floor playing video games, while Eddy played on his PSP and Dipper was reading his book they were discussing about what happened between Mabel and Gideon, Ed was actually happy for her, while Dipper and Eddy thought otherwise,"So you said 'yes' like that?"Eddy asked, Ed,"Come on Eddy how could you know you don't have super hearing." Eddy scowled,"Zip it monobrow."

Mabel,"Guys it's not a 'date' date it's just you know I didn't wanna hurt his feelings and so I figured I'd throw him a bone."she explained, Ed,"Throw him a bone? Wow I didn't he could play fetch, can he roll over?"Ed asked, until Eddy shut him up before saying,"That's not how you get rid of him, just say no, he'll cry like a baby then we all move on."he suggested.

Dipper,"Eddy cut it out, besides Mabel I think it doesn't work that way he's gonna fall in love you sooner or later."he predicted, but Mabel scoffed,"Pfft yeah right I'm not that lovable."she said fixing her hair,"BOOM! I WIN!"Ed shouted,"Hey Ed got another game to play."Mabel said when Ed looked at her,"Really what?"he said anticipating suddenly Mabel jumped on him tackling him, they both started laughing when Ed tried get away but Mabel tried to hold him down.

Even though is immensely strong he was playing along with Mabel in order not to crush her, Eddy and Dipper smiled at the scene when suddenly the door bell rang. Ed, while being held in head lock by Mabel looked up,"DING DONG!"he imitated the door bell as he went over to the door. The minute he opened it he was met with a large white neighing horse, the scared the pants off him,"AAAHHHH! DEMON LAMA!"he shouted as he ran and jumped straight onto Eddy knocking him, the couch, and Dipper back,"Ed you idiot!"Eddy exclaimed.

Mabel was confused but she was shocked to see who was riding the horse,"A night of enchantment awaits my lady."Gideon said, when Mabel forced a weak grin,"Oh boy." In a fancy restaurant that has an ocean style everyone was murmuring about Gideon dating Mabel,"I can't believe they let us bring the horse in here."she said in disbelief, seeing the horse inside the restaurant drinking from a fountain.

Gideon merely shrugged when he put his feet on the table,"Well people have a hard saying no to me."he said arrogantly, then a waiter came up to him and said in a french accent," Haha mousier Gideon ze feet on ze table an exzellent choice."he said, but Gideon frowned not looking at him,"Jean Luke what did we discuss about eye contact?"he asked, the waiter instantly backed away not making eye contact,"Yes yes very good."he said as he left them.

Mabel was admiring the things on the table,"I've never seen so many forks! And water has bubbles in it?!"she exclaimed as she picked a glass of water with bubbles,"O la la oi oi."she said in french, Gideon was surprised and asked her fench,"Oh parle vou Francis?" Mabel froze raising an eyebrow,"I have no idea what you just said."

At the Mystery Shack, Eddy was sitting with Wendy on the counter checking something on their phones, Double D was once again on his laptop but instead of researching he was on Twitter, unknown to his friends he was chatting with Tambry, he chuckled at a comment she made, Dipper was sitting on barrel laying his head on the counter, Ed was reading his comic book and finally Soos was reading a magazine. Their activities were interrupted when Grunkle Stan came up with a newspaper,"HEY! What the jackal is Mabel doing on the paper next little pick pocket Gideon?"he asked.

Eddy stared for a while,"Was that English old timer?"he mocked making Grunkle Stan glare, when Ed ran over and grabbed the paper,"Whoa! I didn't know Mabel was famous, she's really good at secrets."he said, Wendy,"Oh yeah it's like a really big deal everybody's talking about Mabel and Gideon's big date tonight." Grunkle Stan was shocked,"WHAT?! That little weasel is dating my great niece?!"he exclaimed, Eddy shrugged,"Guess that's what happens when you date a celebrity you become part of their life...sad."he said.

Double D wasn't paying attention when Soos said,"I wonder what the new name will be for the power couple?"he wondered, Eddy thought for a bit,"Mabideon?" Ed,"Gideable?" Soos and Ed gasped,"Magidbelion!"they both said high fiving each other. Eddy rolled his eyes,"Oh brother."he grumbled, Grunkle Stan crumpled the paper with anger throwing on the floor as he went to change,"I didn't know! I didn't hear about it plus I told her not to!"Dipper called to him, Grunkle Stan came back,"Yeah well it ends tonight, I'm going right to that little skunks house, and this is gonna end RIGHT NOW!"he yelled, when he slammed the door behind him.

Eddy,"Wow that's real intimidating."he said sarcastically making Wendy chuckle, Double D finally looked up from his laptop looking around,"I'm sorry what?"he asked nto knowing what happened, Eddy looked at him,"And where've you been sock head?" Soos then smiled,"Hey dudes would it be funny if that was a closet and he had to come back out again to walk to the real door."he said chuckling.

Everyone just stared except Ed who was laughing,"I wanna see that!" Soos laughed too as he went to the door but when he opened it was the real door and looked at them,"Nope real door." Ed frowned sadly,"Aww man!"he said walking away. Back at the restaurant Gideon was telling a story about his celebrity life,"So I said to the old lady 'photograph your own head'!"he laughed, but Mabel laughed weakly not interested,"Uhh yeah."she was poking her fork on a live lobster.

Gideon,"Mabel tonights date was a success and tomorrows date will top this one in every way."he said excitedly, Mabel was shocked,"Whoa whoa, you said only one date and this was it." Gideon froze when his mood changed,"Oh look a red crested south american rainbow macaw."he said holding arm out as a giant macaw flew and landed on his arm scaring Mabel,"Mabel will you accompany Gideon to the ball room dance this thursday blah!"the macaw said as it spit out a letter before flying away making everyone say awww.

Mabel was not sure about this but everyone kept on insisting putting more pressure on her. Back at the Mystery Shack Eddy and Dipper were playing X's and O's and Eddy kept on winning,"Okay that's it! How the heck do you keep on winning?! I'm the smart one! You've gotta be cheating!"Dipper exclaimed, Eddy laughed hard at this, Dipper's face was just priceless, his moment was interrupted when Mabel walked past them with a sad look on her face.

Double D and Ed came inside and saw her,"Oh hello Mabel." Ed,"Hia Mabel."Ed waved, Mabel uttered a small 'hey' as she put in the lobster,"So how'd it go?"Dipper asked, Mabel sighed,"I don't know I have a lobster now." Eddy shrugged,"Well on the bright side at least it's over and you'll never have ta go out that twirp again."he said.

But Mabel was silent as she looked at the lobster,"Mabel...it's over right?"Dipper said suspiciously, still no response,"Mabel tell the truth please."Double D told her, Mabel couldn't take it anymore,"BLARG! He asked me out again and I didn't know how to say no!"she exclaimed,"Oh it's easy like this 'Nope'."Ed said, but Mabel wasn't convinced,"It's not that easy Ed! And I do like Gideon as friend/little sister!"she explained.

Ed,"Aha! I knew he was a girl." Eddy,"Shut up Ed."he told him, Mabel continued,"I just want things to get back to the way they used to be." Later that night Dipper and Eddy were heading down the stairs, Dipper was fuming he lost another game to Eddy, as the latter was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes,"AHAHA Oh man! The look on your face is just priceless AHAHAHA!"he laughed, they stopped when they saw Mabel circling Ed, who was sitting on the floor with a small grin and not paying attention, as the latter was explaining on what to do with Gideon.

Dipper and Eddy went over to her,"What in the heck happened on that date?"Dipper asked, Ed,"Mabel's going crazy because the little Elvis man wants to date her."he said, when Mabel nodded,"Yeah I mean first I was in the friend zone, and before I knew what was happening he pulled me into the romance zone!"she exclaimed, Ed,"Yeah it was like Mabel was being devoured by a giant mutant quick sand."he said from one of his comicbooks.

Mabel,"A very sneaky mutant quick sand."she whispered, Eddy,"Come one kid it's not like your gonna have to marry the guy." that was short lived when Grunkle Stan came in with a team Gideon shirt,"Great news Mabel you have to marry Gideon."he said, Mabel was shocked beyond belief,"WHAT?!"she exclaimed.

Eddy,"Eeh what do I know?"he said plainly waking away but not before saying,"Nice shirt fatso."he mocked about Grunkle Stan's belly but he ignored him,"It's all part of my long-term deal with weasel's old man, there's a lot cash getting in here plus I got this shirt."he frowned when he saw his belly,"Ugh the kid was right I'm fat." Mabel screamed running away with Ed in tow,"Yay we're gonna have a wedding! Hey Mabel can I be your best man!"he told her.

Dipper went inside and saw Ed sitting on the couch with a frown on his face,"Hey Ed where's Mabel?" Ed,"She's in jacket town."he responded simply, Dipper rose an eyebrow,"Huh?" Ed stood up and opened the left side of his jacket and revealed large bump in his huge pocket; it was Mabel hiding herself in his jacket. Dipper went over to them,"Um Mabel?" but Mabel buried herself deep in Ed's jacket pocket,"Hey Mabel are you gonna come out of Jacket town?"he asked her.

She just shook her head and let out a whimper, Ed frowned at this, the one thing he couldn't stand to see are his friends being sad, especially Mabel because since the day they met they instantly became great friends and the bond between them grew to a brother and sister type bond, the same could be said to Dipper, Eddy, and Double D.

Ed smiled,"I think I just thunk." Dipper rose an eyebrow,"Was that English Ed?"he asked,"Okay Mabel if you can't break up with the little Elvis man I'll do it for you."he told her, Mabel's head peeked out of his pocket,"You will?"she said, Ed smiled and nodded that made Mabel beam with great joy as she jumped out of Ed's jacket and hugged him,"Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you!"she said happily as Ed laughed, Dipper smiled warmly at this.

Ed went outside with Dipper and met up with Double D having heard the conversation,"Ed that was a very sweet thing you did for Mabel I'm so proud of you."Double D told him, Dipper nodded in agreement,"Yeah Ed your a really great friend." Ed smiled,"Aww thanks guys, besides Mabel is like a little sister to me I would do anything for her."he said going to meet up with Gideon.

**Ed meets up with Gideon to tell him that Mabel's not interested in him, but Gideon takes it the wrong way thinking that Ed has come between them. Later Gideon plots a way to get rid of Ed... permanently, not only that but he also reveals a dark secret that he's been hiding. I don't own Ed,Edd,n, Eddy or Gravity Falls Read and Review**


	15. I'll Make an Ed Out of You III

At night, Ed was heading to a restaurant called 'the Club' which was weird because the place was shaped like a club from cards. Ed kept doing his famous laughing as he went in, but was laughing for unknown reasons; probably because he's an idiot. Ed went inside and admired how the fancy the place looked, he then saw someone holding a large menu, headed over to it, and when he stopped,"Table for two."he said.

The person was actually Gideon, as he put the menu down he said,"Oh big Ed how are you? You look good you look good."he greeted nodding his head, Ed smiled,"Well actually I have a boat on my back and it itches."he said, making a reference to the boat drawn on his back, when Gideon,"Pardon?"he asked, Ed then said,"I came here to tell you something."he told him, but in a friendly tone.

Gideon rose an eyebrow before Ed began,"Mabel doesn't wanna go out with you so she won't join you tonight because she thinks your weird and she's dumping your tiny fat butt hehe."he said in goofy manner unaware that he didn't say it with caution. Gideon was quiet until his eyes began twitching and he scowled, but had a grin on his face,"So what your saying is...you've..come...between u-us?"he said gritting his teeth.

Ed wasn't fazed as he still had a smile on his face,"Pfft if I would come between you I would have to sit between you and Mabel." Gideon was steaming with anger, but he tried to keep it in because of the public,"So are you gonna be mad?"he asked him, Gideon then put on his cute face,"Of course not these things happen hehe bygones you know." Ed then said,"Know what?" Gideon,"What?" Ed,"What what?" Gideon,"What what nothing I asked you what?" Ed,"I said what then you said what what then I said you know what?" Gideon,"No you said know what then I said what." Ed,"Then I said what what then you what then know what then you said what what like what."

Silence...Ed,"This is a fun game."he said chuckling, Gideon grit his teeth,"Please leave now."he told him, Ed then left waving goodbye,"Goodbye little Elvis man."he said as he left, but then Gideon let out sadistic smile,"Goodbye indeed my friend."he whispered. Outside Ed met with Dipper, Mabel, and Eddy,"So how'd it go?"Dipper asked, then Mabel asked,"Did he try to read your mind with his psychic powers?" Eddy chuckled,"How can he? Ed's got the combined intelligence of bread mold."he mocked him, but Ed just said,"Nope he wasn't psychoic he's just a little man."he assured them.

At Gideon's mansion in his room, Gideon was sitting in front of his mirror breathing strongly and sweating, a candle was next to him,"Ed boy...you have no idea what you've done."he said menacingly as he slowly reached the emerald gem on his bow tie. Once he grabbed it, it glowed a bright shade of green as Gideon's eyes dilated. Suddenly the candle floated up in the air, and the light bulbs around his mirror exploded one by one as everything else in his room levitated.

"You just made THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE!"he yelled to the heavens, as his hand was still holding on the gem, he then directed his free hand down making his closet crash in to the floor as broke on contact. His dad same inside,"Gideon Charles Gliefel clean up your room this instant!"he exclaimed, but Gideon glared at him and said,"I DEFIANTLY REFUSE OLD MAN!"he exclaimed, his dad was quiet when he said,"Fair enough."he simply said.

As he closed the door Gideon looked at all the picture of Mabel on his door, he looked at one with Ed hugging both Dipper and Mabel laughing as he did, the picture glowed as it burned Dipper and Ed out of the photo leaving Mable's image intact. It was now morning, in the Eds cabin many things were being destroyed because Dipper and Mabel were chasing Ed trying to tie him down, Double D was holding the timer to see how long it takes.

Double D,"Time's running out guys!"he told them Soos was cheering for them,"Come on little dudes!"he cheeredLa, the twins and Ed were laughing as they both ran around the cabin, the phone in the Mystery Shack began to ring. Ed stopped at the couch looking left and right when he turned around seeing Dipper running straight to him,"Your toast Ed!"he exclaimed, he then lunged at him but Ed dodged in time letting Dipper hit the couch, he ran again laughing only to meet up with Mabel about to catch him, but he jumped over her and continued running,"Oh no you don't!"she said laughing as she ran after him.

The phone inside the Shack was still ringing. Mabel and Dipper finally caught Ed trying to hold him down,"HOLD HIM DOWN MABEL!"Dipper shouted, the twins were pulling Ed from behind laughing as they did Ed grabbed Dipper and flipped him over his head but Mabel pushed him forward,"GOTCHA!"she said.

Eddy was actually with the phone as it kept ringing, but the problem he has large headphones instead of his smaller ones. Back inside Ed held the twins by their legs as he spun them around like a helicopter Dipper was screaming but Mabel was laughing having fun. Eddy finally took his headphones off hearing the phone,"Oh the phones ringing."he said plainly as he went over to pick it up.

Suddenly the cabin door was blasted out, as Ed was running on all fours and Dipper was riding him like a horse,"YEEHAWW! GIDEYUP LITTLE LUMP!"he said laughing as Ed was trying to get him off, he was actually neighing like a horse,"I'm a bucking buckaroo! Alyoop!"he said as he launched Dipper off him.

Eddy came out side,"Hey lugnut! There's-!"he called for Ed, but didn't finish when he saw a screaming 12 year old crashed straight through him. Ed raised his arms up in victory,"Toot toot! I win!"he said, but that victory was short lived when his legs were tied making him trip, it turned out Mabel lassoed his legs and ran over to him and tied his legs to his hands.

Mabel,"Haha sucker. Time!" she told Double D, he looked at the stop watch,"3 minutes and 59 seconds! A new record and with minimal damage."he said, Mabel sighed,"I'm so glad everything's back to normal."she said, Eddy came out holding Dipper on one hand and the phone on the other,"Hey toast for brains! There's a call for you!"he angrily said.

Ed got out of the rope and said happily,"Got it!"he said, holding his arms out for the phone when then the phone hit Ed making him fall on the ground,"You forgot this!"he gestured to Dipper as he threw him at Double D. Eddy then went back inside slamming the door shut, Ed got up picked up the phone,"Go for the lump."he greeted, on the other line it was Toby Determine,"Toby Determine Gravity Falls gossiper." Ed smiled,"Oh hi Mr. Lepricon! Sorry we thought you were a bad guy."he apologized.

Toby shrugged it off, but was a little offended by the lepricon part,"Water under the bridge."he dismissed,"Actually it's in the toilet."Ed said, he was met with silence on the phone when Toby began,"Um okay, anyway we wanted to interview you and that Dipper fellow on anything unusual you've seen in this town since you've arrived."he said.

Ed grinned,"Hold the mayo please." he put the phone and ran over, grabbed Dipper by the arm surprising him, and gave the phone to him saying,"It's for you little man."he told him, Dipper rose an eyebrow and said,"Yellow." Toby later filled Dipper on everything making Dipper excited,"Oh finally! I thought no body would ever ask! I have notes and theories!"he said happily as he took out a note back writing the address '412 gopher road'.

Dipper looked at Ed,"Well Ed looks like you and me are gonna have an interview tonight about the monsters running around." Ed grinned,"Oh boy! Monster hunters we will be!" Dipper stared,"We've really gotta get you a dictionary Ed."

Later that night Ed and Dipper were walking through the woods going the address told them to go,"You know Ed I'm surprised Toby asked you to come no offense."he told him, Ed,"Oh maybe because I watch monster movies and comic books about monsters and ghosts and I know what they hate and love."he responded, Dipper thought for a while and Ed was actually right, he saw that Ed has an entire collection monster movies and comic books. He remembered on time when Ed and Soos watched countless horror movies and they were so hypnotized from watching too much that it took three days for them to snap out of it.

Dipper,"Heh good point."he said, Dipper looked at the address again but the strange thing was is that it led to a factory not Toby's office, but they kept moving anyway. As they entered the factory it was dark with many boxes and there was a chair at the far end,"Hello?!"Dipper called out his voice echoing through the factory,"Hello? Echo! My name is Ed!"Ed called out too but there was no response.

Dipper was about to leave when suddenly the doors shut by themselves startling the two boys, as they turned around the lights turned on. The chair at the far end spun around revealing Gideon as he sat there petting a toy of him,"Hello boys."he greeted, Ed waved,"Hi little Elvis man." Dipper glared,"Gideon what're you doing here?"he asked, Gideon ignored the question,"So tell me Ed how long have you and your friends been here? 2 weeks ? 3 weeks? You like it here? Enjoying the scenery?"he asked.

Ed just stared,"Huh?" Dipper,"What'd ya want from us man?"he asked, Gideon scowled,"Oh don't worry Dipper Pines you'll get yours soon...but my real enemy is HIM!"he shouted pointing at Ed who just looked left and right,"Oh you mean the little cockroach?"he pointed at the roach making Gideon growl,"Not the dang bug ya pea brained peacock! YOU!"he exclaimed, Ed,"Me what?" Gideon,"YOUR THE ONE I WANT!" Ed,"Want me to bake a cake?" Gideon was getting angrier,"NO!" Ed,"Pizza? Gravy? Oh how bout a giant pretzel?!"he suggested, Dipper was trying hard not to laugh.

Gideon,"**ENOUGH!",**he shouted and then said calmly,"Listen carefully boy this town has secrets you couldn't begin to comprehend."he said menacingly,"How could I know it's secrets? I would have to find where it keeps it's diary."he said, Dipper suddenly knew what this is about,"Wait, is this about Mabel?"he said, Ed finally came to his senses and his happy look was replaced with cross sour one,"Hey! I said Mabel doesn't like you!"he said, but Gideon refused to believe that,"LIAR! YOU TURNED HER AGAINST ME!"he shouted.

He got off his chair holding his emerald bow tie,"She was my big simplin!"he said as he walked towards them,"That's a very weird name for her."Ed said, Dipper was getting nervous,"Uhh are you okay man?"he asked him, Ed,"I think he's angry at us Dipper."he told him, suddenly the boy and the teen were lifted up in the air and were launched straight into a pile of boxes.

Ed,"Whoa I didn't know we could fly!"he said, Dipper,"Uhh Ed?"he didn't finish when Gideon went up to them,"Reading minds isn't all I can do."he told them, Ed,"But Eddy said you were little fat foney baloney?"he said, Gideon merely laughed,"Oh really? Then do you call this fake?"he asked, when many boxes levitated in the air making Ed and Dipper look with fear when Ed said,"I dunno."he said simply.

At the Mystery Shack, Mabel was sitting on the porch chewing a lock of her hair thinking of the events that happened to her, for some reason she feels bad for letting Gideon know that she doesn't wanna date him. Eddy and Double D went over to her,"You want some barbecue sauce with hair peewee?"Eddy asked seeing her chew on her hair, Double D gave him a stern look before asking Mabel,"Is something the matter Mabel?"he asked her.

Mabel let go of her hair sighing,"Guys I need some advice."she requested, Double D and Eddy sat next to her as she was between the two teens,"Of course Mabel."Double D said,"Alright shoot."Eddy said, although he's not really good at giving advice and he wasn't a fan of this drama stuff. Mabel looked at Eddy,"Eddy you've broken up with girls right?"she asked.

Eddy chuckled,"Oh yeah TONS of 'em: Lindsey, Rebecca, Julie, Mary Ann, Alice, some Russian girl, a Japanese girl called Yumie, Beverly..."he continued saying many of the names of the girls he dated back at Peach Creek, Double D cleared his throat,"Um please ignore Eddy he'll be at this for a while you can talk to me."he told her.

Mabel began,"I don't know what's wrong with me! I thought everything was back to normal but I still feel all cold inside."she said, Eddy,"Baily, a goth called Constance, Jessica, Katelyn."Eddy still kept going,"Well I wish I could help with your dilemma Mabel but this is a situation that only you can end." Mabel sighed,"I know but I also feel bad of letting Ed do the break up."

"Carol, Natasha, Gwen, Bianca, twins named Susan and Mary."Eddy said, Double D smiled ignoring Eddy,"On the contrary Ed said he'll doing anything for you." Mabel was surprised,"He-he said that?"she said, Double D nodded,"Oh yes, I mean Ed has a very complicated life and family, his father never pays attention to him, his sister always demands him around, and his mother always takes his sister's side when they're in trouble and he gets to endure the punishment."

Mabel was stunned at this and she also felt very sad for Ed, Double D continued,"That's why Ed gets along with you very greatly he considers you a great friend; not only that but he also considers you like a sister."he finished, Mabel was very touched by this she also considers Ed a great friend and like an immature older brother, Dipper shares the same feeling.

"Carlie, Judy, Alex, Lily(gasp)holy crud, I forgot that I didn't broke up with her, no wonder she keeps calling me and sending me messages!"he exclaimed, Mabel,"Thanks for talking to me guys."she said, Eddy then said,"Anytime curly Q." he told her ruffling her hair, Double D was shocked,"Excuse me?!"he exclaimed, Eddy,"What?"he asked.

Mabel,"Man Ed and Dipper were gone for a really long time." Double D nodded,"Indeed." Eddy,"Hey wait a minute why did that freakazoid call Ed and the squirt only?! We alos saw those monsters! So we should be interviewed too!"he exclaimed, Double D,"You know for once we agree on something Eddy."he said nodding, Mabel,"The what're we standing around for? Let's go get interviewed!"she said. Later, Mabel was on her bike headed to the were the address took Ed and her brother, with Eddy on his skateboard, and Double D on his roller skates.

Eddy, while skating, felt his phone vibrate he took it out and saw it was his girlfriend Lily, he then just smirked and hit ignore. Back at the factory Ed and Dipper were dodging the items being thrown at them, but strangely Ed wasn't being fazed as the items kept hitting his face and laughing a bit as each one hit him. Gideon was laughing like a maniac, suddenly a large shelf was about to fall on Dipper, but Ed moved him out of the way in time as they rolled on the floor and hit the wall hard.

"Grunkle Stan was right you are a monster!"Dipper exclaimed, Ed,"Yeah a tiny monster with a very big hair!"he added Gideon laughed evilly,"Mabel will be mine!"he said as he threw more items at them when Ed had enough he stood up and punched and back handed the object away. Gideon growled in anger and then threw a shelf at him, but ed backed up and head butted the shelf with his indestructible noggin causing it to shatter on contact. Gideon shielded himself from the wooden shards, dipper saw that he's distracted and quickly took a bat running to him and intending to hit him. But Gideon saw this and lifted dipper in the air making him drop the bat.

Ed took out a giant slab of concrete and with a shout he threw it at Gideon but the latter just smirked and stopped the slab in mid air before throwing it away. Ed was then lifted in the air as well,"She'll never be yours evil one!"he told him, but Gideon reufused,"LIAR! And I'm gonna make sure you never lie to me again!"he threateningly.

Gideon lifted a pair of giant scissors intending to cut Ed in half Dipper gasped in horror,"ED!" Ed,"I'M NOT IN MY HAPPY PLACE LITTLE MAN!"he cried out, Eddy, Double D, and Mabel arrived just in time and were shocked to see what's happening inside but they were confused at first as to why the address led them here. As the scissors were getting closer Gideon stopped when he heard the doors open forcefully and saw Eddy, Double D and Mabel,"Not so fast fatsolina!"Eddy said.

Mabel,"Gideon we have to talk!"she demanded, Gideon was sweating nervously,"Mabel and friends haha what a surprise." Eddy and Double D went over to get Ed and Dipper down,"Jeez Ed everywhere you go someone's always trying to kill you."he joked, Double D,"Just get them down Eddy!"he shouted,"What're you doing here marshmella?"he asked her, but Mabel rubbed her arm,"Gideon I'm sorry but I can't be your marshmallow, I needed to be honest and tell you that myself."she said hesitating, Gideon was confused and sad at the same time,"I don't understand."he said clutching the amulet tightly making Ed and Dipper choke,"Aggah caak Mabel this probably isn't the best time to be brutally honest with him!"Dipper choked, Ed,"Aggh be his marshmallow! Be his aggh marshmallow!"

Mabel went over to him and held his hands,"Hey but we can still be make over buddies right? Wouldn't you lie that?"she asked, Gideon smiled happily,"Really?"he said, when he was distracted she quickly took the amulet,"NO NOT REALLY!"she exclaimed letting the boys fall on the floor with a grunt and groan as they hit the floor.

"You were liek attacking my brother and my best friend what the heck man!"she shouted, Gideon tried to take the amulet but Mabel threw it to dipper who caught it easily, suddenly gideon lunged at dipper making them crash into ed and fall out the window, eddy and double d gasped in terror and swiftly caught them but ended up falling as well.

The boys fell to their death screaming in terror, but amazingly ed was having the time of his life,"FASTER PUSSY CAT FASTER!"he said laughing, Eddy,"ED GIVE IT A BREAK WILL YA!?". Just when they were about to hit land the suddenly stopped and realized they were floating with their bodies just inches above the ground. They looked up and saw Mabel floating in the air using the amulet to save them, as she landed she went over to Gideon,"Listen Gideon it's OVER i will NEVER date you."she said sternly.

"YEAH!"the Eds and Dipper agreed but not before they landed on the ground again, she tossed the amulet to ed, who caught it and then crushed it with his obscene strength leaving nothing but green dust flowing through the wind,"MY POWERS! Oh this isn't over."he warned, as he backed away,"This isn't the last you'll see of little old me."he warned as he vanished into the woods.

The gang looked at each other when Eddy said,"Freak." Back at the Mystery Shack the eds and the twins were lying on the couch exhausted, was upset that the deal between him and Gideon is over but at least he got a souvenir,"I could've had it all."he sighed sadly, he then noticed the kids condition's,"What the heck happened to you guys?"he asked

The all looked at each other before saying,"Gideon."they said in unison but Ed said his own name,"Gideon."Grunkle Stan said in disgust before saying,"The little mutant promised vengeance on all of us."he said, Eddy laughed,"Seriously? What's that little brat gonna do? Chew our ankles off?"he said laughing making the rest laugh.

Dipper,"Yeah how's he gonna destroy us now huh?" Edd,"He'll probably try to figure out what number we're thinking of."he said chuckling, Mabel grinned,"He'll never guess what number me and Ed are thinking."she said, whe they both shouted,"ELEVENTEEN!" Ed,"No one can guess eleventeen."he said, the whole gang laughed as Eddy started to pretend to be Gideon making fun of him and pretended to attack the twin earning more laughs from the gang.

Speaking of Gideon he was in his room with a model of the Mystery Shack and the Eds cabin, he was playing with home made replica toys of the Eds, the twins, and Grunkle Stan,"Hey Gideon what're you gonna do with your precious amulet?"he imitated Eds voice before answering,"Oh you'll see big fella."he said, as he closed a book that had a page of a mystic amulet, and the book looked exactly like the one Dipper had but instead of number 3 it had a number 2,"You'll see."he whispered.

**I don't own these two shows read and review.**


	16. Episode 6: Double-Ed

At night everyone was preparing to hold some sort of party, Ed keeps on saying that it's his birthday party until Double D convinced him. Soos and Double D were doing the decorations, Eddy and Wendy were merely sitting on chairs just blowing balloons, and Ed was gathering the food; on the bright side he didn't eat anything this time.

The twins were sitting on the couch smiling mischievously when Dipper said,"Oh no Mabel I don't feel so good. I-I-BLAAAGH!"he said in a fake sick tone when he pretended to barf out sticky strings on Mabel's face,"Ohh Grunkle Stan what'd you feed us?!"she said before she too pretended to barf sticky strings as they sparyed sticky strings at each other laughing.

Grunkle Stan wasn't amused, Wendy came up,"Guys guys stop something terrible happened!"she said in fake scared tone, the twins paused when Wendy sprayed sticky string on them as they both laughed, Eddy came up,"Oh will you three knock it off!"he told them, as they all stopped, Grunkel Stan smirked thinking that it's over,"Seriously your all acting like a bunch of babies, just seeing you guys act like this makes me sick to my stomach. It makes me wanna-you know-I wanna-I wanna!".

He finished when he too pretended to puke sticky string at the twins making them laugh, he then turned to Wendy,"Oh no! Here comes a second load!"he said, Wendy raised her hands up,"Oh no no Eddy don't-!"but it was too late as he sprayed sticky string on her making her laugh as he too laughed they soon sprayed sticky string all over each other.

Ed ran over to them,"Hey guys check this out!"he told them, he then said in a fake scared voice,"No not the chain saw!"he then pretended to hold a chainsaw making buzzing noises, he then directed the invisible chainsaw to his belly and then he lifted his shirt up pouring out a bucket of sticky string,"AAAAHAHHHH! NOOOOO!"he screamed.

Everyone laughed at this,"MY LONG JELLY STUFF AAAHHHHH!"he screamed throwing the sticky string everywhere and at his friends as they all laughed. Grunkle Stan had enough, he went over to them as they were firing confetti's on each other. He took the stuff away from them,"Hey hey hey what's the big idea!?"Eddy exclaimed,"Fun time's over knuckle heads! Party supplies are now off limits!"Grunkle Stan told them walking away,"Awww."Ed said sadly.

Soos," I thought it was Ed dudes birthday?"he asked him, Double D answered,"Soos we discussed this it's not Ed's birthday...come to think of it I don't know why we're having this party." Grunkle Stan answered,"This party is just for a way to get kids to spend their money at the shack."he said showing a picture of a donkey for the game 'pin the tail on the donkey'.

Soos gave him a thumbs up,"Nice."he told him, Double D wasn't impressed,"How convincing." he said sarcastically Grunkle Stan nodded,"If these kids want fun, then I'll smother 'em with fun."he said, Eddy was drinking a can of Pepsi,"Maybe the old coot comments like that on why kids don't come to this dump."he joked, he poured some in Dipper's cup as he said,"You're not wrong about that Eddy."he told him.

Grunkle Stan walked up to them,"Hey why don't you make yourself useful and copy these fliers."he told him handing Eddy a clipboard with a flier saying 'Party at the Mystery Shack kids and teenagers welcome' Eddy raised an eyebrow at the 'free' part. Mabel smiled,"Oh boy a trip to copying store!"she said happily.

Ed and Soos came up,"Calenders!"Ed said, Soos,"Mugs." Ed,"T-shirts and more!" then they both said,"They got it all at the copier store!"they laughed as they high fived each other,"Oh dude we should totally make that a slogan."Soos told Ed, Grunkle Stan then said,"Save the trouble you know that old copier in my office? Finally fixed the old girl up! Good as new!"he said, or so they think.

Eddy and the twins went over the copy machine in 's office, when Eddy took off the cover he groaned when he saw the copy machine; it was all dusty and had cob webs on it, the broken parts had tape on them, and moths and roaches spread away from the copy machine, Eddy scowled,"Did I mention the fact your uncle's the cheapest man on the planet."he told them, Dipper nodded,"Yep."he simply said.

Mabel looked at the moths,"Butterflies!"she said admiring the 'butterflies' as they flew everywhere, Eddy opened it up as Dipper said,"Does it even work?" Eddy looked at him,"Why're you asking me?" Eddy them leaned his arm on the scanner as he looked at the clip board. Suddenly the scanner activated surprising the three as it scanned Eddy's arm, Eddy instantly took his arm away,"What the?"he said.

Eddy and the twins backed away a bit when the copier was sparkling with electricity thinking it might explode, when it stopped they slowly got closer to it when black smoke exploded in their faces making them cough. When the smoke cleared the printer released a photo of Eddy's arm, Mabel when over to it picked up and said,"Success."she said.

Eddy nodded,"Good now let's get the heck outta here so we-"but Eddy didn't finish when the paper started shaking and waving making Mabel scream and ran over to Eddy and Dipper hiding behind them,"Uhh is it supposed to do that?!"Eddy said, suddenly the arm came to life as it took on the color of Eddy's black and white T-shirt making the three scream.

The arm waved it's fingers and them instantly lunged itself at Eddy, but the teen caught it in time as it tried grabbing his face,"AHH! Hey squirst I enjoy arm wrestling but not with my own arm!"he told them, Dipper took Mabel's cup as Eddy slammed his copy arm in the ground and Dipper splashed the soda on the arm making it melt.

The tree leaned back against the wall while Eddy was panting,"Okay what the heck just happened?"he asked in disbelief, Dipper gasped,"Oh my gosh, Eddy, Mabel, I think this copier can copy human beings!"he said, Eddy gave him and exasperated look and did a fake gasp,"Nooooo."he said sarcastically, Mabel then looked at them,"Do you realize what this means?"she asked them as they waited.

Mabel then took out a can of stick string and sprayed at them,"BLAAGH!"she said, when she finished Eddy and Dipper glared at her. Back inside the kids and Soos were lined up in front of Grunkle Stan "Work that body work that body don't you know hurt no body."Ed singed, making everyone laugh except Grunkle Stan who sighed in irritation,"Alright party people...and Ed."he announced,"Hello."Ed said after hearing his name.

Grunkle Stan,"Let's talk business, Soos because you'll work free, and you beg, you'll be the DJ."he told him, Soos smiled,"Oh you won't regret it I got this book to teach how to do it r-r-right!"he said in a DJ like tone, Grunkle Stan stared,"Not encouraging."he then looked at Double D,"Double D since your the egg head you'll be in charge handling the party equipment."he said, Double D nodded in understanding,"Yes sir."he said.

He then looked at Ed and Mabel,"Mabel, you and Ed will work at the ticket stand."he told them, but the two goofs weren't happy about this,"Aww what?"Ed said sadly,"But Grunkle Stan this party is me and Ed's chance to make more new friends."Mabel said, Ed nodded,"More friends for Ed and Mabel, big we will be."he said in a strange sentence.

Grunkle Stan sighed knowing that Ed and Mabel will whine about this the whole time keeping them from doing their job,"Alright fine Eddy Wendy YOU two will be in charge of the ticket stand."he told the two teens,"Uh uh sure no problem-o."Eddy said weakly, Grunkle Stan raised and eyebrow he expected Eddy to refuse or have more resistance then this.

"So your okay with this?"he asked him, Eddy merely shrugged in response,"Alright."Grunkle Stan said, when Dipper came up and asked,"What do I do?"he said, Grunkle Stan said,"You could...just...be you." Dipper scowled a bit at that. Eddy looked behind him to see Wendy, Soos, Mabel, and Double D covering Ed with sticky string he then began to walk like a mummy making moaning noises as the four laughed while he chased them around, Eddy smiled at this and also blushed a bit when he looked at Wendy.

In the Eds cabin, Eddy was standing in front of him mirror putting on hair gel to make his hair more spiky and shiny, he then leaned over to the side to get some cologne but as he went back to the mirror he was startled to see Ed and Mabel standing behind him,"Hi Eddy."they both said,"WHOA!"Eddy yelped,"What're ya trying ta do? Gimme a heart attack?!"he exclaimed.

Ed and Mabel began to chuckle,"What's with you two?"he asked, Mabel then imitated Eddy's voice,"Uh uh I can do the tickets with you Wendy."she said teasingly, Ed laughed then he imitated Wendy's voice as well,"Oh Eddy your so handsome let's kiss."he said as they both made kissing noises making Eddy growl.

As the two laughed Eddy slammed a large box over them,"Cut it out blubber pusses!" he then went back to his mirror putting on cologne,"Laugh all you want you two, but this handsome duck made sure that my night with Wendy is perfect."he said as he fixed his hair and shirt he then began to admire his reflection,"Oh is that Brad Pitt? No it's just me, Bond, Edward Bond, double oh my, license to thrill!"he said in a James Bond tone.

Dipper went in the room having heard the whole thing,"Don;t worry Eddy I know how to make your night with Wendy perfect." Eddy just stared,"Where'd you come from?"he asked when Dipper said,"Ask my mom." Mabel got out from the box,"Plan? Ugh Dipper don't tell your gonna make one of those over complicated listy thingies are you?"she asked.

Eddy,"What over complicated list?"he said, but Dipper just scoffed,"Pfft over complicated? Wait let's see."he then took out a large list making Eddy wide eyed and Mabel sigh in frustration, Ed got the box off him,"Did I win?"he said, Eddy,"Go back to sleep Ed." Dipper cleared his throat as Eddy sat on a chair while Ed and Mabel sat on the floor.

Dipper,"Step 1: getting to know each other with playful banter." Ed was confused,"But I thought you eat banter not play with it."he said thinking it to be food, Dipper shook his head,"No Ed, banter is like talking but smarter."he explained, Mabel rolled her eyes,"That's sounds like a dum idea for poop heads." Eddy nodded in agreement,"Gotta agree with squirtette over here, it sounds like something sock head would do."he said.

Ed,"I wish I had a turtle shell."he said something out of the subject, Dipper,"Call it what you want guys, but I think this is the type of thing Eddy hates to do."he said, Eddy smirked,"Now you get it." Dipper then looked at the list,"Alright Eddy the final step is to ask her to dance, when Dipper said that Eddy day dreamed about dancing with Wendy.

_Eddy's Dream_

_Eddy was in a tux while Wendy was in a light green sparkly dress as they both slow danced with each other while Soos was playing on the trumpet and Ed and Double D were playing with the cello also in tuxes. The place was like a ball room and everything was shiny,"Oh Eddy I'm so happy you wanted to be at the ticket stand with me, your so dreamy."she said, Eddy smirked,"But not as dreamy as you sweetheart."he told her making her giggle._

_She then had a seductive smirk,"You know what would make this night even more great?" Eddy got the idea as he too put on a smirk,"Oh yeah." they both leaned in close as they closed they're eyes preparing to kiss each other when suddenly,"Why're you drooling Eddy?"Ed's voice rang out._

_End of Dream_

Eddy gave a yelp looking at Ed annoyingly,"Ed you idiot what've I told you about interrupting me during my fantasies?!"he told him, Ed smiled,"That you were gonna hit me with a racket?"he said making Eddy smirk,"Right you are lumpy."he then took out a racket and smashed it over Ed's head as the wires snapped on contact leaving the racket on Ed's head. Dipper then said,"Eddy come on if you follow step one through eleven nothing can get in your way."he assured him.

Eddy took the list,"Lemme see that!"he began reading the list mumbling some of the steps quietly, when he finished he looked at annoyingly,"This is so stupid, hey squirt the only thing that's gonna get in my way is this list."he told him, Mabel nodded,"Yeah Dipper Eddy doesn't need this he could just talk to her like a normal person."she said.

Dipper took the list and pointed at it,"That's step 9 sister."he said, Mabel rolled her eyes while Eddy groaned in frustration but that frustration grew more when Ed came over hugging him,"Yay Eddy's gonna have a girlfriend wait till I tell Sarah, then she'll tell mom, and then mom will tell dad, and dad will say 'not now I just got home from work'."he said.

Eddy grabbed the handle of the racket and used to lift Ed up in the air and toss him in the closet causing many objects to fall on him letting out an 'ow' then Eddy took the list and wrapped it around Dipper like a mummy. He then left leaving a mummified Dipper making muffled noises trying to get out and Mabel getting Ed out of the closet.

Ed,"I think Eddy's mad."he said, Mabel shrugged,"Who cares? It's gonna be party time!"she exclaimed, they both cheered running put of the room leaving Dipper still wrapped as he looked left and right,"Uhh guys?"he muffled.

**It's party time! Everyone starts to have fun at the party, not only that but Ed and Mabel make new friends...and new enemies. Meanwhile Eddy tries to make a conversation with Wendy but it the situation grows more dire when Robbie shows up. Eddy finds a way to be in two places at once...but will he regret it? Read and Review.**


	17. Double-Ed II

It's party time! All the teens and kids were dancing and having fun, the place was filled with colorful spotlights, and the place was illuminating with disco ball lights. Soos was doing DJ moves with the record players while Double D, wearing a bow tie and a green ice cap, was doing some improvements, however when he saw Tambry he smiled and waved. He managed to finish and went over to her as she smiled and waved to him.

Ed and Mabel were watching the scene from a balcony. Ed was wearing a polka-dotted bow tie and nothing else, he was still wearing his regular attire mainly his green short sleeved jacket but the strange thing was he had a turtle on his head. Mabel was wearing a purple sweater, had a large bow on her head, she had green nacho shaped ear rings, and yellow socks.

The two were bobbing their heads to the beat of the music,"This party is off the fish hook!"Ed said, after he said that Grunkle Stan, wearing a sort of 70's look, came out dancing to the beat,"Can I throw a party or what?"he asked them with pride in his voice, Ed just looked at him with a goofy look,"What?"he merely asked. Soos spoke at the microphone,"The energy it's electric!"he said, he then started to look for a button that makes lightning sounds, but he keeps getting other sound effects like a duck, car crash, or a guys saying 'yeah'.

Ed raised up his arms,"My name is Ed! Boogey with me!"he shouted happily, but he leaned too forward on the balcony he suddenly fell down and crashed on the floor with a loud THUD and and grunt. Grunkle Stan and Mabel looked at Ed and he said simply,"I'm okay."he told them, Grunkel Stan then said,"Anyway, if any one wants to leave, I'm charging an exit fee for 15 bucks."he told Mabel.

Speaking of which Lee and Nate wanted to leave but they only had thirteen,"We've only got 13!"Nate said, Lee panicked,"We're trapped!"he said, they began knocking on the window for anyone to get them out but to no avail. Outside Eddy and Wendy were currently giving tickets and taking money, Wendy merely had a bow tie while Eddy just dressed in his regular attire. Eddy was leaning with his elbow on the table and was bored but frustrated because it sounds like he's missing a good party.

Wendy was having no trouble she merely ate popcorn when Eddy said,"Hey Wendy I got two words for this."he said, as she looked at him when he answered,"LAME-O!"he said slowly while raising two fingers as he said it, Wendy chuckled,"Oh come on Eddy it's not that bad." Eddy looked at her,"Not that bad? We're just sitting here giving out stupid tickets and taking cash while popcorn, while the squirts, lumpy, and sock head are having a blast in there!"he complained, Wendy rolled her eyes but smiled and said,"Don't worry about it man, besides not many people are coming to this party."she said.

Eddy smirked, she did have a point,"Yeah who would wanna come to this dump? All the old man would do is make some stupid scam and people pay their cash to see big foot."he joked, Wendy chuckled at this when Eddy continued,"Yeah they'll be all like 'hey is that big foot?' But it turns out be the old coot just shaving his back hair and they'll say 'Whoa now that's something that should never be discovered!"he mocked Grunkle Stan making Wendy laugh hard.

Back inside Double D was talking to Tambry,"So how long have you been here Double D?"she asked him, Double D answered,"Well according to my calculations we've been here for approximately 4 weeks."he said, Tambry raised her eyebrow at Double D's smart sentence he noticed this making him blush,"Oh um I'm also very intelligent I-"he stuttered but Tambry giggled,"Don't worry about I'm not grossed out because I'm dating a nerd." Double D,"Nerd is such a strong word, I'll go with highly intelligent."he said.

Tambry laughed a bit,"Let's stick to nerd." Double D smiled,"So Tambry forgive me for saying this but I noticed you don't often communicate with other people." Tambry smirked not offended,"Yeah it's sort of a goth thing, but I'm not a goth I just sort of have a punk rock style know what I mean?"she said, Double D nodded in understanding.

Tambry looked at her friends then back to Double D,"So you think anyone will find out were dating?"she asked him, Double D merely shrugged,"In time they will why do you ask?" Tambry,"They'll think it's weird that a girl like me is dating." Double D chuckled,"Nonsense you're quite extraordinary, it's common for all girls to date other boys."he explained, Tambry blushed then she leaned forward and kissed Double D on the cheek making him blush hard, after that they held hands.

Mabel was dancing on the dance floor, while Ed was jumping on the balloons,"Balloons are so fun hahaha!"he laughed as he bounced on the large balloons,"Go go work it work it!"Mabel said as she danced, Ed then bounced so hard he was sent flying to and crashing into the chairs. Mabel went over to him laughing,"You sure know how to party Ed!"she said as she helped him up,"Oh yeah I'm awesome right Mr. Turtle?"he asked the turtle on his head, not knowing it won't talk.

Ed and Mabel sat on the chairs exhausted, they then noticed a large fat girl and a teen who was also fat they both wore shirts that said 'cool' and 'righteous' and next to them were a Chinese girl and teen. Mabel noticed a lizard in the fat girl's shoulder and said,"Wow you've got an animal on your body!"she said in awe, Ed,"Look Mr. Turtle you have a new neighbor."he said lowering his head so the turtle could see the lizard.

Mabel,"I'm Mabel and this is Ed."she introduced, Ed waved,"Hello." the fat girl then spoke in a deep man like voice,"Hi I'm Grendel and this is my friend Ted."she introduced as well, Ted smiled as he looked at the turtle and said,"Hehe that's a cute turtle."he said, Ed smiled as well,"Thank's that's a cool chicken."he said to to the falcon on Ted's shoulder. Grendel then introduced the Chinese boy and girl,"This is Candy and her friend Leo." she said as the two waved, but oddly Candy had forks on her fingers while Leo had a spatula on his forearm

Ed gasped,"Whoa that's a cool flipper you've got!"he said admiring the spatula on Leo's forearm Mabel then asked,"Why do you guys wear those on you?" Candy imply plunged the forks in the popcorn Ted was holding, she then took out as pieces of popcorn were on the forks, Leo then launched his spatula ,revealing it to be linked to a long chain, as it passed the dancing crowd and impressively took a slice of pizza as it went back to Leo who catches it easily.

They both said in unison,"Improvement of human beings."they said having a little hard time saying it in English since they're Chinese, the four laughed as Ed and Mabel gasped in awe they looked at each other put their hands on their faces and gleefully said,"We've found our people."they said in unison. Soos then announced while reading the DJ book,"Remember dudes whoever uh 'party hearties' what? Get's the party crown!"he said as he lifted a large golden crown with sapphire jewels on it,"Most applause at the end of the night wins!"he finished.

Mabel gasped in astonishment, while the girls said,"Whoa." and the three teens said,"Shiny." Suddenly a blond girl wearing sunglasses accompanied by her two female associates came up to Soos, the blonde girl took off her sun glasses and said,"Party crown? I'll take that thank you very much."she said in a stuck up popular girl like tone while checking her make up.

Ed,"Wow I didn't know Britney Spears joined the party." he said, but Candy corrected him,"Actually my friend that is Pacifica Northwest."she said fixing her glasses, Leo nodded,"Yes she is the most popular girl in town."he added, Ed chuckled,"But she's not as popular as Britney Spears."he said, Ted nodded in agreement,"True dat my friend."he chuckled as well,"I always feel bad about myself around her."Grendel said.

Soos then said,"Uhh I can't just give you the crown it's sort of uhh competition thing."he explained, but Pacifica just laughed,"Honestly who's gonna compete against me?"she said arrogantly as she took the microphone, she then looked at Candy, Grendel, Ted, and Leo and said,"Fork girl? Lizard lady? Oh but what about bird brain and spatula boy?"she mocked them. The three popular girls laughed, Ted sniffed and cried,"Why is the world so cruel?!"he cried out, Leo,"This is quite not the day I wanted to have!"he exclaimed.

Grendel,"Hold me Candy!"she cried as the two girls hugged,"Our kind is not welcome here!"Candy exclaimed, Ed and Mabel looked at them with sadness, they then turned to Pacifica with cross looks on their faces as they marched over to her. Ed and Mabel's head popped up from behind the table that Soos was at startling Pacifica,"We'll compete!"they said with smiles on their faces.

Their new friends gasped and were happy as well, Mabel,"I'm Mabel." she introduced, Ed,"And I'm Ed." they said in a friendly manner, but Pacifica scoffed,"Mabel? Pfft that sounds like a fat old lady's name."she mocked, but Mabel wasn't offended,"I'll take that as a compliment."she said, Pacifica,"And Ed? That's sounds like a fat, stinky, plumber's name, you're parents must love you."she mocked him, but Ed too wasn't offended,"Thanks!"he said.

Pacifica raised an eyebrow but then put on a smirk,"May the better partyer win."she said swaying her head, she then snapped her fingers signaling her two cohorts to retreat in a popular way, Ed and Mabel waved,"Bye Ms. Spears."Ed said, Mabel,"It was nice meeting you!". After a moment Mabel said,"She's going down." Ed nodded,"Oh yeah." they said but still had smiles on their faces. Outside Eddy and Wendy were still handing out tickets but they noticed the music got louder and people were cheering.

Wendy,"Whoa sounds like the party's getting nuts."she said surprised, Eddy,"What?!"he exclaimed, he swiftly looked out the window but the instantly laughed at what he was seeing, Soos then said,"Let the party for the party crown...BEGIN!"he said. The song that was playing: Low by Flo Rida.

Ed and Mabel were doing there best rap and dance moves,"Mabel and Ed come out strong watch out Pacifica."Soos said watching them, the two goofs said,"Work that body, work that body, don't you know hurt no body!"they said while dancing as everyone was cheering for them. Eddy laughed,"AHAHAHA GO LUMPY GO!"Eddy cheered when he was shortly joined by Wendy,"Oh man we so need to get in there!"he said desperately, Wendy nodded,"Oh yeah totally, but we need someone to cover for us."she said.

Eddy was thinking when he grinned, he went inside and saw Dipper watching his sister and Ed dance, Eddy swiftly took Dipper outside,"Eddy what're-?"he didn't finished when Eddy said,"Heysquirtlitsenweneedyoutoco verformeandwendysowecouldgod anceandhavefunwhileyoudothet ickets!"he said in a very fast paced tone, Dipper was very confused,"What? But-?!"he stuttered, Wendy then playfully ticked his cap and said,"Thanks man!"she said.

Both her and Eddy went inside dancing and laughing, leaving Dipper to ponder on what just happened, he then went over to the stand and switched the open sigh to closed upsetting the other comers,"Be back shortly folks."he said, as he turned around he was met with a stern face from Grunkle Stan and said,"Where's Eddy?"he asked begrudgingly.

Eddy and Wendy were dancing as they held hands, spinning and twirling and laughing together having a great time, Eddy was then tapped by someone on his shoulder but he didn't turn around,"Sorry buddy get your own dance partner."he said, but he got tapped again making him turn around with a furious face,"Hey how about I stick my foot right up your-?!"he didn't finish as he wide eyed seeing Grunkle Stan holding Dipper by his blue vest,"Oh it's you."Eddy said.

Grunkle Stan,"What'd you two think your doing? These customers aren't gonna pay themselves!"he exclaimed as he looked at the angry line outside Wendy rubbed her arm nervously, she was about to step up to say it was her idea, but Eddy beat her to it,"Sorry old timer this party was completly off the hook that I was going nuts. Besides it was my idea and I convinced Wendy."he said, Wendy was a bit shocked that Eddy actually stood up for her, she then smiled warmly.

Grunkle Stan rose an eyebrow,"Yeah? Well since it's your fault, Wendy is off the hook, and you could do the ticket stand got it?"he said, Eddy sighed irritably,"Fine." nodded,"Good." he then put Dipper down,"Sorry man."he apologized, Eddy waved his hand dismissively,"Ah don't sweat it squirt."he told him, Wendy went up to him,"Thanks Eddy."she told him making him smile,"Hey what're friends for?" they then did their own handshake,"OH! OH! OH! ACHOO!"they both said bumping their elbows and snapped their finger when finally pretended to sneeze in their hand and wiped their hands in the air.

Later...Eddy was sitting back at the stand, he looked at the window seeing Wendy, the twins, and his two best friends having fun,"I'm skipping to my loo little man! Giddiyup!"Ed said as he danced with Dipper spinning him around but Dipper tried to get away but Ed was too strong, everyone were clapping to the beat watching them dance. Eddy chuckled at that but then groaned in frustration,"Man this is stupid, they're in there having a great time and I'm stuck here handing out stupid tickets!"he said to himself.

Eddy sighed,"Ugh if only could be in two places at once." he suddenly got shocked and his face twisted into a mischievous one and had a devious grin on his face. Eddy went back to the old copying machine, he put his body on the scanner; it was tough because he had a large and tall body,"I must be outta my mind...then again this isn't the first crazy thing I did heh."he thought loudly.

He pushed the button and the machine began rumbling and sparking, then the machine scanned his body. A paper came out with Eddy's back as he watched the paper shake when suddenly the picture got out of the paper and fully revealed a copy of Eddy! Eddy was in shock and awe,"Whoa-ho-ho-ho! I'm a really handsome devil.

**Eddy plots a way to let his copies do the work while he tries to dance with Wendy, but this soon becomes a problem when Robbie shows up. Eddy's making more copies but the results become disastrous in the end. Ed and Mabel compete against Pacifica for the party crown, who will be the winner? Don't own these two shows.**


	18. Double-Ed III

Eddy was currently face to face with his double, he looked EXACTLY like Eddy except he was a pit pale like a vampire. Eddy and his copy just kept staring at each other not knowing what to say when finally,"So uhh?"they both said, they were both surprised,"Jinx you owe me a soda!"they said in unison again,"Hey quit will ya?!"they said, they looked at each other for a moment and they then laughed.

Eddy took his copy's hand and wrote number 2 on his hand with a black marker,"I'll call ya Eddy 2" but Eddy 2 didn't like that,"Pfft yeah right, you know what name I always wanted?"he said, when they both narrowed their eyes and folded their arms when they both said,"Spike.", Eddy then backed away and said,"Alright spiky boy let's get down ta business, you cover me to the ticket stand while I ask Wendy to dance with me."he explained the plan.

Eddy 2 smiled,"I know the plan pal." Eddy narrowed his eyes,"Hey hold the phone we're not gonna go jealous and try to kill each other like those clones in the movies right?"he questioned, but Eddy 2 waved his hand dismissively,"Don't sweat it amigo, besides this is you your talking about plus hey..."he snapped his fingers,"...you could always melt with water." Eddy and his cop smirked,"Ha ha brains and brawn."they both said, and then laughed.

Outside Eddy 2 was giving out tickets while taking the money, he saw Eddy through the window and winked while giving him a thumbs up, Eddy returned it. Eddy saw Wendy laughing and holding a cup of Pepsi, he inhaled then exhaled and went over to her, he silently checked his breath,"Breath? Check. Lucky chain necklace? Check check. Handsomeness?"he quietly said while going to Wendy, he took out a small mirror and then winked and smirked admiring himself,"Check check and check."

Wendy, saw him,"Hey Eddy."she greeted, Eddy smiled," Sup Wendy, good news I got someone to fill the role for the ticket stand."he said, Wendy,"That's awesome, you can hang with me and Robbie."she said that, Eddy was shocked,"Oh that's-WHAT?!"he exlaimed, he saw the emo teen parking his red bike and holding a guitar case,"Who invited him?"he said bitterly, Wendy,"Dude it's a party everyone's invited."she said.

Eddy grumbled,"I wish everybody except emo boy."he said quietly, Wendy then said,"Hey Robbie you remember Eddy from the convenient store? Eddy you remember Robbie?"she asked, the two teens looked at each other bitterly and both said,"Uh no." Robbie then opened his guitar case revealing an electric guitar instead of a regular one,"Yo Wendy check out my new guitar."he said then he played a tune making Wendy impressed,"Wow cool."she said.

Eddy gasped, then a fantasy came in his mind: _Instead of Eddy dancing with Wendy, it was Robbie dancing with her instead, Wendy then said,"Oh Robbie your a stupid arrogant fraud, but kiss me anyway cause you can play guitar. Oh wait I forgot something." she went over to Eddy and suddenly kicked him in the south making Eddy let out an,"OOOoooooooo!"he said in a high pitched tone as he fell down holding his 'batteries' in agonizing pain. Wendy then said to Robbie,"Let's get married tonight!"she said._

Eddy's fantasy ended, and when it did he growled in anger, as his face went red and steam was shooting out of his ears, suddenly his phone rang and he picked it up,"Hey Romeo it's me I just had the same jealousy fantasy."it was Eddy 2 calling him as the copy was watching everything through a window, Eddy then said,"We gotta get rid of shovel chin so I could dance with Wendy!"he whispered in the phone,"Hey Eddy were gonna go sit at the couch meet us when your done!"Wendy told him.

Eddy,"Heh sure thing no problem!"he said,"There gonna sit at the couch, and once that happens he's gonna take her to cloud 9! We gotta do something!"he panicked, Eddy looked around but stopped when he saw Robbie's bike and smiled evilly,"I got an idea."he said, Eddy 2 nodded,"I got the same one but were gonna need some help."he said, Eddy,"What about Mono brow and sock head?"Eddy suggested his friends.

Eddy 2,"They'll have ta wait come on!"he said, back in the office Eddy was writing a number 3 on another copy of him,"And that's where you come in Eddy 3."he said as he finished writing the number, Eddy 2 was sitting on a shelf observing when Eddy 3 said,"But what if that shoveled chin bozo catches me? I'll be by myself."he said, Eddy 2 and Eddy were thinking and realized Eddy 3 had a point,"Alright four clones should do the trick."Eddy said.

Eddy got on the scanner but it malfunctioned,"Uggh stupid printer!"Eddy said, Eddy 2 went over,"Looks a paper jam hang on a minute."he took out the bad paper, but what he didn't notice is that there was already a copy of Eddy rising out, Eddy 2 yelped when and ugly version of Eddy came out of the bad paper as the bad clone lunged at Eddy 2 making 'NA NA NA' noises.

Eddy 3 sighed in frustration,"Oh come on you're not gonna let me partner up with ugly over here are ya?!"he complained, Eddy 2,"Shut up stupid!"he whispered, he then looked at the bad copy,"Hey buddy hey there it's okay."he assured him like he was talking to a baby, the bad clone began tugging on Eddy 3's hair and face making monkey like noises.

Eddy,"Hey you love birds done? Good, cause we need one more clone."he said, back at the party Pacifica was singing a song on the stage when she finished everybody cheered for her Grendel said,"I used to sing like that."she said in her deep voice, Ed looked at her,"Wow you did?!"he said surprised, Grendel nodded,"Yeah till my voice changed."she finished, Soos,"Pacifica takes the stage!"he said, Pacifica went over and handed the mike over to Mabel Ed took one as well,"Let's see what you and the tall dim wit got."she challenged mockingly.

Pacifica,"Oh and Grendel you sound like a professional wrestler."she insulted her laughing while walking away, Grendel growled,"I wanna put her in a head lock and make her feel pain!"she said angrily, Ted nodded,"Yeah me too but I can't." Ed,"Because your mommy said you can't hit girls."he said, Ted nodded, Mabel then said,"It's not over till it's over boys and girls!"she said determined, Mabel nodded to Ed who smiled gleefully and nodded back,"Watch this."she said.

The two went up the stage, Ed went over to Soos,"Soos dude play this."he told him handing him a CD, he then went back over to Mabel,"All set boss."he told her, Mabel nodded,"Alright let's do this!" Soos put the CD and pushed a button starting the song, it was: I Feel Like Dancing-All Time Low. the two began to sing.

_Ed: A girl said she wants to run away, says I look like a guys she used to date._

_Mabel: But the she took me by the hand and pushed me over the stairs._

_Ed: What's with you girl?_

_Mabel: She made me fall on the dirt._

_Ed:"Gross._

_Mabel:Then she puked all over my shirt._

_Ed: Oh man._

_Mabel: She keeps on calling me names but I don't care._

_Ed: Pssh whatever._

_Ed and Mabel: Cause we're in the zone turn off our phone we've got our own agenda._

_Ed and Mabel: We feel like dancing tonight! We're gonna party like it's our civil right!_

_Ed: Everybody get kinda awesome!_

_Ed and Mabel: It doesn't matter where we don't care if people stare NO! Cause we feel like dancing tonight!_

The crowd went absolutely wild and cheered for the two, their friends were dancing to the song,"Double back flip!"they both said, they tried do a double back flip but ended up falling on their faces,"That was for you guys!" Ed said, everybody began cheering," ED AND MABEL! ED AND MABEL! ED AND MABEL!"they cheered, Pacifica wasn't happy about this. Dipper nodded his head approvingly so did Double D, Eddy saw this and laughed,"Oh you gotta love those two." he then went over to Soos and whispered something in his ear.

Soos said,"Dudes will the owner of a silver and red dirt bike please report outside, it's being stolen right now."he said pointing outside, Robbie was shocked that was HIS bike! Robbie got off the couch,"WAIT WHAT?!"he exclaimed, he ran over the window and saw two figures riding his bike, actually those two figures were Eddy 2 and 3. They both laughed,"AHAHA! What an idiot!"they both said, Robbie ran after them,"HEY COME BACK HERE!"he yelled.

Eddy then sat on the couch,"Tch tch tough break. Guess some kids want to get their bikes the easy way."he said, Soos then said,"Alright dudes and dudettes grab a partner cause we're gonna slow things down a bit."he said, as he switched the song to a slow one it was: Far Away by Nickel back. As the song played boys and girls danced with each other, Double D went over to Tambry,"Ahem may have this my lady?"he bowed respectfully and extended his hand, Tambry chuckled,"Sure thing your highness." she gladly took it and began slow dancing with everyone.

Wendy,"Oh snap I love this song."she said, as she began listening to the song, Eddy was sweating nervously when then a bag of Cheetos hit him, he looked to his right and saw Ed, Mabel, and Dipper giving him the 'go for it' motion,"Squish the tomato Eddy."Ed told him quietly, Eddy scowled at them and then turned back to Wendy,"Ahem hey uhh Wendy would you uhh like to uhh dancewithme?"he said the last part quickly,"Oh well I-" but Eddy cut her off,"Of course if you don't wanna I completely understand!"he said quickly thinking she might say no.

Wendy chuckled,"Actually Eddy I wanna dance." Eddy wide eyed,"R-really?"he said almost choking, Wendy took his hand,"Really really." Eddy blushed but quickly hid it and smiled, they both got up, went to the dance floor and danced. Eddy had his hand on her waist while the other holding her hand, while Wendy had a hand around his neck while she leaned her head on his chest. After 3 minutes the song was over and Eddy suddenly bolted,"I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!"he said quickly, Ed and the twins looked at his retreating from confusingly.

At the cabin, Eddy and Eddy 2 were circling each other in a thinking state,"Oh man what am I gonna do?! There's gonna be another love song soon and that's when the chemistry between us hits the roof and we'll have to kiss!"he exclaimed, Eddy 2 shrugged,"What's the big deal? I thought that's what you wanted?"he said, Eddy looked at him,"Hey Spike the dance floor is a mine field! A MINE FIELD I TELL YA! Once we hit the romance zone we'll be heading for World War III!"he said.

Spike then realized he made sense,"Hey yeah you're right! I mean what if there's a song that she doesn't like!"he said, Eddy,"Or if that slave driver gets in the way."he said mentioning Grunkle Stan, Spike then added,"Or if that loser Robbie might come back!" Eddy shook his head,"there's way to many possibilities! We need some more helping hands!"he said, after that the two looked at each other and put on a wicked smirk,"How come we have to be so devilishly handsome?"the said in unison causing them to laugh.

Eddy started to scan his body and making more copies of himself, and writing numbers from 4, 5, 6, 7 on their hands, they all started to make a plan, the copies of Eddy kept on scratching his nose, head, out a hand on his cheek, ear, and other thinking positions; Eddy then snapped,"YOUR'RE TOUCHING MY FACE!"he bellowed and the hands immediately retracted. All the Eddy's were huddled up murmuring abot the plan like a football team, after that they said,"Alright 1, 2, 3, BREAK!"they clapped their hands and split up.

Eddy then yelled,"Alright me's line up!"he commanded, the copies of Eddy lined up, then Eddy said,"Now's the time does everyone know what to do?!"he asked, they all nodded, Eddy,"Alright move out!"he commanded. Later at a hallway multiple shadows of Eddy were going down the hall initiating their plan. Eddy, who was actually a copy and had a ten on his hand, went up to Soos and said,"Hey Soos look a fairy!"he said, as he turned on a green laser pointer making Soos turn around and say,"Oh man I'm so glad I turned around, that fairy have some unfinished business."he said, when he tried to catch it like a cat.

While Soos was distracted, Eddy 10 went over to the equipment and put in a CD that said Wendy's mix, Eddy once asked Wendy what were her favorite songs and he manged to record them and put them on a CD. When it was done he flashed a thumbs up to Eddy 7, who was sitting on a beam in the air," and flashed it back and put in a purple glass on the spotlight o turn it from blue to purple. Eddy 5 saw this and closed the windows, then Eddy 8 who was sitting on a pillar and holding a fishing rod let down a hook that held a 10 dollar bill.

The bill went down in front of Grunkle Stan know that he's a greedy old man, when he saw it he merely scoffed,"Pfft eah right like I'm gonna fall for that."he said, as he was picking more marshmallows when suddenly he lunged at the dollar bill missing it and turning over the table of food, he started to chase it,"Wait money! Come back!"he shouted, Eddy 8 shook his head,"Can't believe I was gonna grow up to be like this old coot."he thought.

As Eddy 6 saw him leaving he pulled on a rope, which caused a bell to ring at the cabin signaling the original Eddy and Spike that it's done,"There's your que it's the perfect moment to head over to the romance zone with Wendy, good luck brotha."he told him, Eddy then said,"Don't believe luck I believe in this old thing."he said pointing to his head. Eddy ran over back to the party but when he entered the hall way he was startled to see Wendy leaning on a wall holding a drink, she saw him and said,"Hey dude what's up?"she asked.

Eddy stuttered,"Uh uhh what're you doing here? I mean don't you wanna go and party back-in-side?"he stuttered, Wendy rose and eyebrow,"I'm just waiting for the bathroom." Eddy nodded weakly, Wendy then said,"Hey man can I ask you something?" Eddy nodded,"Shoot."he said, Wendy,"Alright let's say everyone at this party gets stuck on a deserted island who'd you think the leader will be?"she asked, Eddy was thinking but Wendy answered,"I think I'd go with this lunatic."

She pointed at a guy dancing so much he was sweating and grunting, Eddy laughed,"Hey with all that sweat he could be the human water supply."he cracked, Wendy laughed too, Eddy then saw someone,"But I'd probably go with stretch over there cause tall people can reach coconuts."he said pointing to a tall guys trying to do a moon walk.

Wendy laughed, she looked at him and said,"Hey speaking of tall wanna see something?"she gave him the cup to hold it as she took out her wallet revealing a picture of three young boys and a girl but her face was hidden by Wendy's finger,"Those are my three brothers and I'm..."she took away her finger revealing Wendy's face but instead of her pretty one she had braces and had pig tails and she looked like she was gloomy.

Eddy was shocked by this,"Ahaha! Holy cow that's you?! No way!"he said in disbelief, Wendy,"Yes way I was kinda of a freak."she said, Eddy then smiled,"Hey let me show ya something too." he took out his wallet, opened it showing a picture of his two best friends,"Over there is Ed, and he's the tall one, over there is Double D he's the medium one, and over here..."he showed her a picture of him and he was very short, Wendy couldn't believe it.

Wendy laughed,"Oh my gosh you were a shorty?!" Eddy nodded,"Yep I was the shortest guy back at my home town." Wendy,"Wow I mean here you were short next thing you know you're huge."she said, Eddy shrugged,"Yeah puberty can do strange things to ya, my dad says I come from a family of giants."he joked, Wendy smiled,"I guess we're both freaks."she said, Eddy and Wendy fist bumped, when the bathroom door opened up showing an angry Pacifica storming out.

Wendy,"Wait here?"she asked as she went in, Eddy,"Totally." Suddenly he heard someone say,"Hey!" Eddy turned around and saw his ten copies looking at him sternly,"What the heck you doin' up here? Eddy 10 has been distracting Soos for 15 minutes the guy's gonna get tired."Spike said, but they heard Soos shout 'NEVER' Eddy then said,"You ain't gonna believe this, I bumped into Wendy and things are going great!"he said, Spike then said,"Yeah yeah that's great, but did you forget about the plan?"he said.

The copies began discussing the plan, Eddy was a little freak out by this,"Man you guys sound like maniacs. Look forget about the plan I could just talk her like a normal person."he suggested but the copies gasped they didn't like this Eddy 5 said,"If you ain't goona stick to the stupid plan then maybe you shouldn't be the Eddy to dance with Wendy."he said narrowing his eyes, the copies agreed to this.

Eddy scowled,"Oh come on guys we said we weren't gonna turn on each other."he said, but Spike scowled,"Come on you know us better then that, you know we were lying."he said, the copies lunged at Eddy trying to restrain him, Eddy tried to fight back but he was out numbered, and his copies all possessed his strength,"AHHHHHH!"he screamed as his clones dragged him away.

Ed and Mabel heard this as they were dancing, bu they though it was from the song,"This song's got a great beat!"she said, Ed nodded,"Yeah! AAAHHHHHH!"he mimicked the scream as they danced.

**Wow this is the first time where it has 4 parts instead of three, any way in the last part the clones turn on Eddy, while the latter tries to escape to get to Wendy. Meanwhile Ed and Mabel have finished dancing to win the party crown, who will be the winner? Don't own these two shows.**


	19. Double-Ed IV

At the party everyone was dancing in a line like a train,"bum bum bum bum bum HAY barumbam bam bam bam HAY!"they all sang, Ed kept doing Mexican sounds,"ARRRRRRAHAAAA!"he yelled. At the Eds cabin, the copies dragged Eddy, who was struggling and fighting, to the closet,"Lemme go you hunks of cardboard!"he yelled, but they didn't listen as they threw him in the closet, and swiftly closed it, Spike then turned to the clones.

"Alrighty boys now that original Eddy, or old school Eddy, ain't good enough for the plan I nominate myself to dance with Wendy instead. I've been around her the longest so it should be this hunk, I mean it's smart right?"he said, Eddy 10 nodded,"Huh, that's a pretty good point, but I should dance with Wendy 'cause I've been around her the least."he said.

Eddy 5 scowled, that doesn't make any sense,"That doesn't make any sense you numb skull."he insulted, Eddy 10 got angry and shoved Eddy 5 into Eddy 8 causing the two clones to fall,"You're the numb skull!"he shouted, Eddy 6 shoved Eddy 10,"Hey quit shoving everybody!"he said, tension was breaking out but it soon stopped when the bad copy of Eddy began making NA NA NA noises signaling them to stop.

Spike went over to him holding cheese and crackers,"Hey buddy you want some cheese and crackers?"he asked, the bad copy made static like sounds, as Spike was trying to feed it but the crackers wouldn't go in,"Yikes."he said freaked out. Spike then realized something,"Hey guys what would you do if you were trapped in a closet?"he asked them.

The clones all said,"Break out duh." the second they said that the closet door burst open with great force it rammed on the clones, as Eddy made a break for it. Spike grunted as he got up,"Idiots."he grumbled, seeing Eddy running, Eddy made it the party, but the door was locked so he had to go the back door, when he saw Wendy he smiled,"WE-!"he yelled to her but his mouth was covered before he could finish.

Eddy was once again met with his crazy doubles,"Quit wasting your time man, you're out numbered and overpowered."Spike told him, Eddy then tried to reason,"Whoa whoa hold up guys think about it, we're exact copies so we're both devilishly handsome hunks, smart, and strong like each other. So if we fought it go on forever."he explained.

The clones realized he was right, but as they were distracted Eddy gave a strong jab, knocking him to the floor, a clone shouted,"COPY FIGHT!"he yelled, it was now an all out clone brawl. However the clones didn't know who was the real Eddy and who was the copy as they kept on punching, kicking, and jabbing at each other.

A clone was slapping another clone,"Hey it's me! It's me!"he reasoned but to no avail, while the clones fought Eddy snuck out of the fight trying to get to Wendy, but he wasn't fast enough when the clones saw him leaving,"Hey! Real Eddy's getting away!"Eddy 9 shouted, but Eddy turned around with a smile on his face,"No guys it's me look I'm Eddy 7."he lied as he lifted his hand revealing a painted 7.

The clones then glared at Eddy 7 thinking he's the real Eddy, Eddy 7 panicked,"That's not me guys! THAT'S NOT ME!"he pleaded, suddenly the paint was too wet and the seven slowly flowed away from Eddy's hand,"Uh oh."he said, the clones shouted,"GET 'EM!". Eddy backed away but he kept his hands up like a boxer,"Alright who's hungry? Cause I got two knuckle sandwiches right here!"he said. The clones weren't scared, Eddy hates to admitted but he's outnumbered.

He suddenly took out a confetti gun, and shot confetti in the clones faces but it didn't affect them at all,"Any last words?"a clone said as he cracked his knuckles, the smoke from the gun reached the sprinklers on the ceiling causing them to turn on water. As the water made contact with the clones, they all booed as they were dissolving; including the bad copy of Eddy. Eddy breathed a sigh of relief thinking that it's over but he jumped when heard,"YOU!"he looked behind him to see Spike.

Eddy gulped,"Uh oh."he said, back at the party kids and teens were gathering in a circle cheering for Ed and Mabel as they did cool moves on the floor Mabel was jumping up and down using her arms, while Ed was doing a worm like style on the floor as he did his goofy laugh. Soos then said,"Alright one more song dudes, then it's time for the bestowing of the party crown, it's gonna be a..."he then pushed a button making and explosion sound effect.

Soos smiled,"Nailed it." Double D nodded his head, admiring his work on the equipment,"Thank the lord I was born with an amazing brain."he said, Mabel and Ed walked up to Pacifica, who was really ticked, and Mabel said,"Pacifica, I just wanna say that who ever wins" Ed then finished for her,"It's been super fun boogieing."he said as he did some moves.

Pacifica merely scoffed,"Aww these things they're gonna win."she mocked, Ed looked around,"What things I don't see anythings?"he said, Pacifica continued,"Hey you two hear that?"she said, Mabel and Ed tried to hear something as Pacifica said,"People clapping for dumb and dumber? Yeah me neither."she mocked as she walked away leaving a confused Mabel and Ed.

Ed looked at Mabel and said,"I didn't hear anything." Mabel shrugged,"Yeah me neither, she probably has bad hearing."she said, Dipper walked up to her,"How could guys let her treat you like this?"he said not really liking the way Pacifica insulted his sister and friend,"Come on Dipper she's just playing." Ed nodded,"Yeah little man, besides she can put the P in peanuts."he said, Dipper rose and eyebrow,"You mean party Ed?"he corrected,"What?"he said.

Dipper looked around but couldn't find who he was looking for,"Hey has anybody seen Eddy?"he asked, speaking of Eddy he was being held in a head lock by Spike as he said,"Say it! Say I can dance with Wendy!"he told him, but Eddy broke free and now held Spike's head into a secure hold,"Make me!"he said, they stopped when they heard Wendy laughing,"What the?"the both said.

The two went outside, and were shocked at what they saw, Wendy and Robbie were talking and laughing. Eddy and Spike frowned in sadness while seething with great rage wanting to tear that bozo Robbie piece by piece. They both sighed and slumped down in defeat,"We blew it."they both grumbled, after a moment they looked at each other and smiled,"Wanna grab a soda?"Spike asked, Eddy shrugged in response as they left.

On the stage Soos was standing between Mabel and Pacifica, it was time to finally vote who's the greatest partier. Ed grinned gleefully and gave Mabel a two thumbs up, she grinned an returned them,"Let the party crown voting commence!"Soos began, Pacifica looked at Mabel and said coldly,"Good luck Mabel."she said when scowled, Soos,"Applaud to vote for Mabel!"he said, the crowd cheered greatly, Grendel, Candy, Leo, Ted, and Ed cheered for her the most; including Double D and Dipper.

Soos,"Let's check the applause-o-meter." Soos used his arm like a meter and after hearing how big the applause was his arm went up, and nodded his head approvingly,"Pretty good." Mabel grinned, Soos turned to Pacifica,"And for the next contestant Pacifica." the cheers were very little, Pacifica gave a death glare to the crowd forcing them to make weak claps.

Soos then said,"Uh oh it appears we gotta tie. This never happened before."he said, Pacifica scowled, she just had to win that crown, she looked for some and when she did she ran over. Pacifica went over to the crazy farmer sleeping on the chairs, she waved a 100 dollar bill making him wake up, take it, and clap.

This caused Soos hand meter from Pacifica to go down a little more which meant only one thing,"Ladies and gentlemen we.. we have-"but before he could finish, Soos heard more clapping for Mabel almost like it was crowd cheering in a football stadium, Mabel was confused but she became very happy when she saw who was making those claps, it was Ed. Ed, oddly, was clapping very fast not only that but it sounds like that claps of thousands of people. Soos hand meter for Mabel went very low and he smiled,"Whoa! Ladies gentlemen the winner is Mabel Pines!"he said.

Everyone cheered greatly, except for Pacifica and her cohorts, she became seething mad stomping her feet in anger and then storming out cursing, Soos put the party crown on Mabel's head, as she smiled happily. Later it was late and everyone left, apparently Pacifica managed to convince everyone that there was another party at her parents boat.

Ed was then lunged by Mabel hugging him,"Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you Ed!"she said happily, Ed laughed,"Aww shucks it was nothing."he said, they were then approached by Grendel, Candy, Leo, and Ted. Mabel and Ed waved hi to them,"Hey guys, I thought left?"she asked, Candy,"Leave? But then we would miss our hang out."she said, Ed and Mabel rose an eyebrow,"Our what?"they both said, Ted,"We're gonna call our moms and ask if we could hand out with you guys."he said.

Grendel nodded,"Yeah you two are like total rock stars."she said, Candy took out a boy magazine,"I have magazine boys." Leo then took out Crysis 3,"I have first person shooter alien war games."he said, Ted then took out a series of comics,"And I got comic books." Mabel and Ed grinned gleefully,"Really?!"Ed said, Mabel,"You guys!"she said.

Leo,"Perhaps we may not have many friends as Pacifica." Candy continued,"But at least we have each other." Ted,"And that's good enough for me." Ed and Mabel smiled warmly and truned to Soos,"Soos play another song!"Mabel told him, Ed,"Yeah this party's getting more crazy!" Soos nodded,"Way a head of ya hambones!"he turned on a song:Dirty Little Secret-All American Rejects.

The 6 friends danced to the song laughing and singing some of the lyrics, Double D and Dipper looked at each other and shrugged before they too joined in. Outside at Wendy's secret spot Eddy and Spike were drinking soda and thinking about the events that happened,"Phew man this is some night."Spike said, as they were looking at the beautiful nighttime sky filled with stars, illuminating moon, and they also saw a shooting star pass by.

Eddy drank his Pepsi before he said,"Man how come she's different?"he said, Spike was confused,"What're ya talking about?"he said, Eddy,"I mean why is she so different then any of the other girls we dated before in the past. If she was just an ordinary girl she would've jumped into my arms the minute she sees me, but no, it turns out the ladies man doesn't even stand a chance against one girl!"he explained.

Spike understood, out of all the countless girlfriends Eddy had in the past, Wendy is different, he couldn't help but feel that she was the one,"Don't worry about pal, sooner or later you two will be together and then you'll get married, have kids, and live happily ever after."he said, Eddy was a little freaked out at the last sentence but smiled anyway,"Thanks Spiky boy."he said, as they bumped cans.

When the both drank, Spike forgot something,"Uh oh."his stomach began bubbling and he started to melt,"Spike!"Eddy said in terror, Spike,"Don't worry about me dude, remember what I told you!"he said as he dissolved more. Eddy nodded,"Sure thing."he said worrying, Spike,"And for pete's sake Romeo just ask her out insread of acting like a wuuuuuuuuussssss!"he said as he became a puddle.

Eddy sighed and lifted a Pepsi can in honor of his clone,"You were the only who understood me ol' buddy."he said, he drunk, squished the can, and threw it away but not before burping. Eddy went inside and saw Ed, Mabel, four people, Double D, and Dipper dancing, while Grunkle Stan was counting the bills he got from the party. He then saw Wendy bobbing her head to the music, Eddy gulped as he went over to her.

Wendy saw him and smiled,"Hey Eddy where've you been man?"she asked, Eddy scratched his head,"Oh just dealing with some stuff."he said, Wendy,"Oh okay, man this was some party."she said, Eddy looked at his friends dancing as he chuckled. Eddy the smiled,"Hey wanna dance?"he asked, Wendy looked at him a bit shyly,"Oh uh I really don't-"Eddy cut her off as he took her hand,"Come on it'll be fun, besides we probably could show off our latest disco moves."he cracked.

Wendy laughed,"Alright fine you owe me a dance anyway."she said, Eddy merely shrugged,"Well hey if you can't beat 'em...show off!"he said as he and Wendy went off to the dance with floor joining the gang,"Let's Mumbo!"he said, the gang danced to the song laughing as they did while doing their own moves, some were weird and some were weirder.

Ed the arched his hips left and right too much that, due to his strength, he bumped Eddy causing him to fall on Wendy then Dipper and Double D, while at the other side he bumped Leo making him fall on Ted and Mabel and her friends, regardless Ed still danced,"Every body dance now!"he said, Eddy the shouted angrily,"ED!"

**Finally done, this is the first time where I have four parts. Don't own these two shows, read and review.**


	20. Episode 7: Treasure Hunt-Ed

The Eds and the twins were currently in Grunkle Stan's car, the Eds forgot to bring their van so decided to ride with Pines. It was traffic and not a car moved a single inch. Grunkle Stan, including Eddy, were getting impatient,"Come on move this hunk a junk already!"Eddy exclaimed, Grunkle Stan looked at him with angry eyes,"What do I look like some traffic fairy?!"he said, Eddy scowled,"Actually ya look more like a troll!"he insulted.

Grunkle Stan growled,"Oh that's real tough talk coming from the guy who conditions his hair every hour!"he mocked, while Eddy and Grunkle Stan were bickering, Mabel took out two nachos and put them on her ear lobes,"Haha nacho earrings. I'm hilarious!"she said, Double D,"That's debatable."he said quietly, Ed then also took out two nachos and put them on his teeth resembling fangs.

Ed then talked in a Transylvanian like accent,"Raah I'm Count Nachola! And I must eat the cheese from your brains!" Ed then pretended to attack Mabel,"Oh please someone help! I'm being attacked by the nachopire!"she yelled in a fake terrified tone then laughed along with Ed, Dipper then noticed something outside,"Hey guys why're there wagons outside?"he asked, Eddy and Grunkle Stan stopped bickering and then saw that Dipper was right.

People, mostly families, were riding station wagons, wearing raccoon themed hats, and the town had a Texas like tone. Grunkle Stan became terrified,"Oh no! No, no, NO!"he exclaimed, Eddy rose an eyebrow,"What's with you?!"he asked, Grunkle Stan didn't answer instead he accelerated away from the traffic onto another empty road,"Good lord!"Double D said frightened, Grunkle Stan was sweating with fear,"Not today! NOT TODAY!"he yelled. Double D gasped,"Mr. Pines pedestrians up ahead!"he shouted.

hit the braked almost hitting three woman, he then drove backwards, the Eds and the twins were confused not to mention scared except Ed who was enjoy the ride,"HAHAHA FASTER MR. PINES FASTER!"he yelled happily, Grunkle Stan,"I'm going as fast as I can!"he yelled. Dipper then spoke up,"Grunkle Stan what's going on?!"he asked, Grunkle Stan answered,"We gotta get outta here before it's too late!".

But he stopped once again see that they're surrounded by wagons,"We're surrounded! We're trapped! NOOOOOOOO!"he shouted to the heavens, Eddy rolled his eyes,"Hey Grunkula! You mind what tellin' us what the heck is going on?!"he exclaimed, Ed and Mabel looked out the window and saw a brown cow with large glittering eyes,"Hello cow."Ed greeted, Mabel looked at the rest,"I've got a good feeling about today."she said, Ed,"I don't have any feeling at all."he said.

The twins and the Eds got out and saw the whole towns folk were dressed as cowboys and other things from the mining days, the twins, Ed, and Double D stared in awe except Eddy who was not impressed,"This is quite intriguing."Double D said, Dipper nodded,"Yeah look at this place."he said, he then looked at Gravity falls post card.

Dipper then looked back at the town, an saw it was a dark sepia, it turned otu to be two men selling large dirty glass, Grunkle Stan came up,"It's pioneer day."he said with irritation in his voice, Eddy laughed a bit,"Pioneer day? What they go into mines and look for golden teeth for the old miners."he cracked, Grunkle Stan shook his head,"I wish, every year these yahoos dress up like idiots to celebrate they day Gravity Falls was founded."he explained.

Double D smiled,"My such a wonderful celebration."he said, Ed was acting like a rooster,"Cock a doodle doo! I'm a lizard!"he said, Eddy grumbled,"Idiot, what kind of stupid day is this?"he said, then Toby Determine came up to him holding newspaper,"Welcome to 1863."he said, Eddy glared at him,"I'll kick you're but all the way to the 70's if you don't beat it!"he threatened, Toby got scared and ran away.

Grunkle Stan smirked,"Nice one kid." Double D,"Eddy!"he scolded, Eddy looked at him,"What?! The guy's annoying!"he complained, Mabel then saw things that looked fun,"Wow look at this cool stuff!"she said, people were taking out wet candles,"Candle dipping!" Eddy saw something that finally got him interesting,"Mine gold?!"he said excitingly,"Morse code!"Double D said,"Wood pecker wedding!"Ed said.

They saw a man actually marrying a wood pecker,"What the heck?"Eddy said freaked out by this, Dipper understood this as he took out his book,"Oh yeah I know this. In Gravity Falls it used to be legal to marry wood peckers."he explained, Double D,"That's disturbing."he said, Ed was about to go over,"I wanna marry a wood pecker!"he said, but Double D stopped him,"Don't you even think about it mister!"he told him.

Eddy sighed,"Man this is stupid, if this place was filled with arcade games, magazines, and hot chicks then it would be called a holiday. I'll call it: Eddy day."he said, everyone gave him exasperated looks,"What?"he said, they then heard someone announcing over the mike,"Come on folks to the opening ceremony!" the announcer said, Mabel then looked at ,"Grunkle Stan you coming?"she asked.

But Grunkle Stan declined,"Oh no! You knuckle heads do what ever you want, just remeber if you come back talking like these people you're dead to me!"he told them, Eddy laughed,"AHAHA! We're dead to you? Did you feel your shoulders old man? They're freezing! I'm not sure if you're even alive! AHAHAHA!"he said laughing, Grunkle Stan glared at him,"You're asking for it, you know that kid?"he warned, Eddy smirked not fazed at all,"Oh no no, say why don't you go check the museum or something I bet you'll find your cousins there."he cracked.

Grunkle Stan growled wanting to kill Eddy, but he seen how strong Eddy is so he didn't push his luck,"Alright ya mangy coyotes wanna go rustle up some stuff!"Ed said in a cowboy accent, Dipper and Mabel played along,"Well shucks there's a carpet meller in the turnip cellar."Dipper said,"Well horse swabel my jabber sack."Mabel said,"Let's go ya little runts ah we got a what'chma call it to go attendin'!"Eddy also said in a cowboy accent.

The four then spit on the ground and went over laughing as they did, Double D shook his head smiling,"Lovable oafs."he said, when the five made it the the front of the large crowd, Ed and Mabel were surprised to see who was on the stage: Pacifica Northwest. Not only that but it seems she's being accompanied by her parents who're sitting at the back end of the stage.

After the two cops made the announcement, and ignoring a thief who stole and old lady's purse, Eddy said,"Gravity Fall's finest my foot."he said not admiring the cops in this town. Pacifica went up to the mike and said,"Howdy everyone, you all now me Pacifica Northwest, great great grand daughter of town founder Nathaniel Northwest."she said pointing to a statue of an old soldier holding a flag and a telescope. Double D was intrigued by this since he's fond of history besides science,"I'm also very rich."she added.

The crowd clapped except for the five not impressed by this, although Double D was interested he didn't show it,"Woop-de-doo."Eddy grumbled, Ed just stared for a while until he smiled and said,"Why is Britney Spears wearing a cat on her head?"he asked not really paying attention to what's happening, Eddy looked at him annoyingly,"Ed remind me to find you a brain that can fit in your head when this is over."he said.

"Now if you got the pioneer spirit we asked you to come on up and introduce yourself."Pacifica said, after hearing this Mabel gasped,"I have a pioneer spirit!"she said, but Dipper was worried,"I don't know about this Mabel, I mean isn't that girl kinda like your archenemy?"he said, looking at Pacifica checking her nails,"He ain't right squritette, trust me I know archenemy's when I see 'em."Eddy said, but Mabel didn't buy it,"That's water under the bridge."she said, she then went to the stage laughing.

Double D sighed,"Farewell brave Mabel, I know thee well."he said not gonna like the outcome between Mabel and Pacifica,"Our fist new comer is-"Pacifica said but she didn't finish when she saw it was, it was actually that last person she wanted to see,"Mabel."she said with venom in her voice,"Yeah! Let's get this Pioneer day started!"she said before she made pfft sounds with her mouth,"YAY! WAY TO GO MABEL!"Ed cheered,"Oh thank you thank you. Your too kind."she said.

Mabel continued,"Alright guys! USA! USA!"she cheered for the country, the crowd followed suit including her friends but that was short lived when Pacifica said,"Uh I hate to break it to you but Pioneer day is for serious people and you look and act ridiculous."she mocked, Double D frowned,"Well I never."he said,"I mean a puppy playing basket ball? Are you always this silly?"Pacifica continued making fun of her attire, Mabel actually felt embarrassed,"Hey! She can be all serious!"Ed shouted out, Mabel nodded,"Yeah I mean look at this face."she then tried to make her best serious face but it wasn't good enough.

Pacifica,"You do have nachos on your ears hun."she said pointing to the nachos on her ear lobes, Mabel covered them with her hands as her cheeks turned red from embarrassment,"Why that little spoiled brat."Eddy growled, if there's one thing he hated more is people making fun of his friends, Pacifica,"Wow I feel sorry for you, give her a hand everybody."she told the crowd. The crowd clapped except for Mabel's friends, Mabel was on the verge of crying as she left the stage, Ed scowled,"Let me at her!"he said but Dipper and Double D stopped him, they knew how protective Ed is of Mabel the last thing they want is an angry lump.

Double D,"Ed please control yourself."he urged, Dipper,"Ed take it easy she's not worth it, besides you can't hit girls."he explained, Ed stopped he forgot about that part that his mother told him,"Come on let's find Mabel."Double D said, after that they left the crowd to find Mabel. They caught up to her as she walked upset,"Mabel are you okay?"Dipper asked, Mabel,"I just need some old time butterscotch."she replied, Eddy sighed with irritation,"Come on let's get outta here."he said as Ed and Dipper were beside a sad Mabel with Eddy and Double D behind.

Eddy then saw something that really made his day,"AHAAAHAHAHAHA! OH MAN!"he laughed so hard that he held his sides on fell on the floor, he saw Grunkle Stan in yest locks,"Glad your enjoying this ya knuckle head now quit your laughing and get me outta this thing!"he said, Eddy stopped trying to regain his breath,"Oh oho wow looks you became famous after all old man!"he cracked, Grunkle Stan growled,"Eddy! When I get outta here you're so fired!"he yelled but that made Eddy laugh more,"Sorry wrinkles but you can't fire me cause you're in the slammer. So in the meantime have fun adios."he said as he left.

Grunkle Stan struggled to get out of the locks,"GRAAAH! I HATE PIONEER DAAAAAYYY!"he yelled angrily in the heavens. Eddy rejoined the group as Double D asked him,"Eddy what was that?"he said hearing shouting,"Ahh just a truck backfiring."he replied trying not to laugh. Later the gang were sitting by the statue of Nathaniel Northwest, Mabel was eating butterscotch hoping it would make her feel better, she then said,"Hey guys can I ask you something?"

Double D,"Of course Mabel." Mabel then asked,"Do you think I'm silly?"she said with hesitation in her voice, the guys were having a hard time trying to answer that question, they know Mabel was silly but they tried not to tell her the truth in order not hurt her feeling more, but she knew,"Ugh! I knew it! The nacho earrings, sweater, I though boys would find me charming, but I guess people see as a big joke."she said as she threw her nacho earring away.

Ed,"Come on Mabel I think you're pretty awesome and cool!"he said, Mabel smiled but it disappeared,"Thanks Ed, but I still feel like a clown."she then took off her sweater wrapping it around her waist leaving nothing but a pink short sleeved shirt,"Mabel I thought you loved that sweater."Dipper said shock,"I did until Pacifica ruined it for me."Mabel replied.

Eddy,"Forget her she's a spoiled frog mouthed brat, besides she's probably jealous of you."he said, Mabel,"That's the thing Eddy she ruins everything for me!"she said with a little anger in her voice,"She's an evil siren forged in the belly of Hades!"Ed said, Eddy,"Normally I tell ya ta shut up, but for once we agree on something here Monobrow."Eddy said, Double D nodded in agreement,"Indeed." Dipper,"Ditto, I'm so sick of her."he said, Eddy then looked at the statue,"Why does that brat think that being related to the founder means she gets to treat everybody like dirt?"he asked, Double D,"Something must be done about this gentlemen."he said.

Dipper gasped,"Wait a minute! I feel like I read something on Pacifica's great great grandfather before."he said a she took out his number 3 book,"Of course this perfect!"he said when he stopped at the paged he was looking for,"Read to me what is on the paper little man."Ed said, Dipper nodded,"Sure thing." he said before he cleared his throat,"In my investigation-!"he said in a heroic like tone but was cut off when Eddy said,"What the heck are you doing?"he asked not liking the voice Dipper made.

Dipper,"What? Should I do the voice?"he asked, but they all said no except for Ed who said,"Yes." Eddy looked at him,"Shut up Ed, keep reading squirt and don't do that stupid voice again or I'll shut that book on your nose."he warned him, Dipper,"Alright alright (ahem) in my investigation I made a discovery that Nathaniel Northwest may not be the founder of Gravity Falls."he said, that last one surprised everyone especially Mabel,"Hehe well waddya know?"Eddy said, Dipper continued,"I believe the secret is buried somewhere in the enclosed document."

He finished as Double D gently took out the document that was taped on the page and read,"If only I could crack that code." Double D then opened the document and was amazed at what he saw, it was a triangle with an eye at the top and other Egyptian like markings around it and in it,"Oh dear, fellows if this cover up is true then this could only mean-!" Eddy,"That brat's family is fraud!"he finished for him, Dipper,"This could be a major conspiracy."he added.

Mabel and Ed widened their eyes with fascination,"Really?"they both said in awe,"We gotta investigate this."Dipper said but Mabel stopped him,"Wait I'm coming too conspiracies are serious right?"she asked, Double D was confused at first but answered,"Yes definitely." Mabel continued on,"Well if I help you guys find the truth then nobody could ever call me silly again."she said.

Ed lifted her up on his shoulders,"Yeah Mabel's the queen of the world!"he encouraged, Mabel laughed,"You bet I am!"she said as they bumped fists,"Alright! The Scooby gang?!"Eddy said as he held out his hand, Double D rose an eyebrow,"Eddy I though you hated that name."he said, Eddy replied,"Yeah but I couldn't think of a better name for us so I'll stick with that."he explained.

The gang shrugged as they all put their hands on Eddy's before going put to uncover the truth,"Ed the butterscotch!"Mabel said, Ed went over back to the statue, picked up the bag of candy, and handed over to Mabel as she was on his shoulders,"Onward!"she said with candy in her mouth, Ed,"Haha vroom vroom!"he imitated a car's engine as he sped off both him and Mabel laughing as he did. Unknown to them they were being watched by the two officers from before,"This is sheriff blubs I think these kids know what's going on? What should we do?"he whispered into his radio.

The radio responded,"Follow them and if they know too much. You know EXACTLY what to do."the man on the radio said,"Right I understand sir."

**The twins and the Eds set off to find who was the true founder of Gravity Falls while Mabel tries to prove that she can be serious, meanwhile the kids are being followed by sheriff blubs and his partner trying to stop them from uncovering the truth. When this is done you'll all be very surprised of who's ancestors founded Gravity Falls. Read and review. **


	21. Treasure Hunt-Ed II

Inside a library, the Eds and the twins were searching through some books about the conspiracy surrounding Nathaniel Northwest, Mabel was trying to be serious, Ed was playing around with some books, Double D and Dipper were reading, but Eddy wasn't cooperating much since he hated libraries and books,"Alright guys if we could prove that Nathaniel Northwest wasn't the founder of Gravity Falls it'll finally put Pacifica in her place."Dipper said while looking at the document.

Ed gasped thinking it means they need to kill her,"Dipper! We can't kill her! She's mean but we-!" Double D assured him,"No no Ed! It mean we could show that her family is a fraud and put humiliate her."he told him, Ed breathed a sigh of relief when Mabel said,"Oh man I can't wait! And everyone will see that I'm not silly! I'm serious."she said in a tough voice at the last sentence before she ate butterscotch.

Eddy stared,"Yeah that's screaming serious."he said in sarcasm, he looked at the books and groaned in frustration,"I hate libraries, and I hate books."he said, Ed put two books in his hands and pretended the books to be talking,"Hello I'm wordy and I'm picturey hahaha I should be in show business."he said laughing,"Okaay."Dipper said, he took a pic and put it in the picture frame.

Double D began surveying the slides while looking at the document seeing of any of these symbols are similair to the ones in culture,"Hmm it's not Egyptian, not numerology, no Mayan symbols."he said as he tried to find any symbols that were similar,"Boring."Eddy said, Dipper looked at him annoyingly,"Not helping Eddy."he told him, Eddy merely shrugged but then stared at Ed and Mabel playing with some books. Dipper stopped Double D abruptly,"Double D wait! Right there!"he said pointing at the frame.

They stopped at the alchemist symbols,"Look, the triangle is the alchemist symbol for flame."Dipper said seeing as how the triangle on the document is like the one on the symbols,"Alchemy? Come now Dipper there's no such thing as magic."Double D stated since he's a man of science,"Weather magic exists or not Double D, we could light the parchment on fire and it will reveal the secret message."Dipper said with excitement, Eddy wide eyed,"Whoa take it easy Tarzan, you wanna set the library on the fire to find a message?"he said raising his hands up.

He then had a second thought,"On second thought fire away squirt!"he said happily since he hates the library,"It's so obvious."Mabel said, Ed was just staring lost in thought until he said,"My mom says not pick my belly button."he said out of topic,"Shut up Ed." Eddy told him before he took a candle as Dipper was holding the parchment ready to burn it,"Okay let's light this sucker up and-what the? GUYS!"Dipper exclaimed as Mabel took the parchment folding it into a paper hat.

She put it one Ed's head,"Check it out guys we have paper hats!"she said, Ed then said,"Ahoy maties!"he said saluting before laughing with Mabel. But Mabel stopped,"Oh man! I just did something silly again! pfffft!"she made a farting sound with her mouth infuriated,"Wait Mabel you folded it into a map."Double said seeing the triangular hat like the symbol.

Not only that but when the paper was folded the markings collided showing an arrow pointing to what appears to be a house, Dipper scowled,"And I was gonna burn it."he said angrily, Eddy laughed,"Nice job Captain Ahab."he told Mabel, just then the gang heard someone saying,"Excuse me we're looking for two kids and three teenagers who might be reading." The Eds and the twins peaked their heads and were shocked to see it was Sheriff Blubs and his partner Deputy Durland.

Ed stupidly said out loud,"It's the tw-!"he didn't finish when Eddy, Double D, Dipper, and Mabel put their hands on his mouth,"Shut UP stupid! You trying to blow our cover?!"Eddy whispered furiously,"But Eddy"Ed said in a muffled voice,"Ed be quiet!"Dipper said, they peaked their heads out once again with their hands still on Eds mouth seeing the two officers searching the library,"Perhaps we should take this elsewhere my friends."Double D said, Dipper nodded,"Agreed."he replied.

Eddy sighed in relief,"Finally, I hate libraries."he grumbled Mabel took off the hat and said,"Now this map should lead us to..." the scene shifted to the gang standing in front of the Gravity Falls museum,"...the Gravity Falls Museum of History."Mabel said where she left off. Eddy looked at his friends smiling deviously,"You know what this means boys and girls?"he asked as the rest looked at him,"That we're gonna have to write an essay?"Ed said not following,"No birdbrain, it means we're gonna have to break in."Eddy said in a sly voice.

Double D was shocked,"Eddy you can't be serious!"he exclaimed, Eddy looked at him annoyingly,"Oh do you have a better idea Shakespeare?!he asked, before Double D could answer Ed yelled out excitedly,"Balloons!"he ran over to the museum to get some,"Balloons?! I want a pink one!"Mabel said as she ran after Ed. Later the door lady gave each of them free pioneer day passes,"And these are your free pioneer day passes, and here are your balloons, Red, Blue, Pink, Green, and Yellow."she said sweetly.

Ed began rubbing the balloon on his face,"Hehe rubbery."he giggled, Double D looked at Eddy with a smug look,"Still think we need to break in while also spending time in the county jail Eddy?"he said, Eddy gave him a stern glare,"Don't make make shove that balloon up your-" Dipper interrupted,"Come on guys those cops will be here any minute."he said going inside, the whole group surveyed the museum. Double D was interested in the stuff even began taking notes, Ed and Mabel stopped at an item,"Whoa a bone."Ed said.

Mabel looked at the inscription,"Hey guys are we gonna steal Thomas Jefferson's rib cage?"she asked, Dipper looked at her disturbingly,"Ew no! According to the map the next clue about the real town founder is right...here!"he pointed at a triangle with what looked like smudgy and edgy cement,"Wow a bad cement job."Eddy said sarcastically, Dipper corrected,"It's a painting Eddy."Double D looked at it confusingly,"Now what on earth could this mean?"he said.

Ed said,"Kinda looks like Abraham Lincoln." Mabel looked at it for a while and said,"Nah I say it looks like George Washington." Eddy looked at them,"What're you two talking about?"he said before examining the painting, after a few moments Eddy gave up,"Well I'm pooped."he said as he went to sit on bench infront of the painting.

Leaving Dipper and Double D examining and studying it, Ed and Mabel soon joined in with bored looks on their faces and mainly all this smart stuff hurts their naive and dumb brains,"Hey painting be less stupid."Mabel said as she climbed on top of Ed's tall ans slumped form before finally laying on his head with her back seeing the painting upside down.

Ed didn't mind mainly because his brain shut down so now he was like a statue that's when she gasped,"It worked!"she exclaimed startling Ed,"Ah it wasn't me! Sarah made me do it!"he said fully awake making Mabel hold onto his head so as not fall. Dipper went over and sat upside down on the bench Eddy and Double D joined in.

It was actually an angel that was upside down,"Why this isn't abstract it's upside down."Double D said, Mabel then said,"I think I've seen this statue at the cemetery." Eddy,"I never thought I'd say this but I like puzzles."he admitted Ed,"I've got a Mabel on my head."he said, Dipper,"Let's go guys." as they went back to their original positions but held their heads and felt really dizzy.

"Head rush ow ow"they all said, as they were heading out they stopped abruptly when they saw Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland at the entrance, they immediately hid by a corner,"Officer Blubs."the Sheriff's radio said,"Blubs here."he responded,"Have the targets been apprehended?"the radio squawked. The Sheriff sweated nervously,"Uhh we're working on it we're close I promise those kids we'll never get past us."he said.

But he was wrong the second he said that the Eds and the twins rocketed past them,"HEY!"Blubs shouted as he and his partner chased them, but the two officers got stuck in the door when they both tried to get out at the same time. When the kids were out of their reach Blubs cursed,"DANG IT!"

Later the kids were at the cemetery by the angel statue like the one at the museum,"Are we gonna see zombies? Or maybe ghosts?"Ed asked since they are in a cemetery,"Ed shut up, alright we're at the stupid statue now what?"Eddy said, Dipper narrowed his eyes as he looked at the statue, it seems to be pointing at something,"Well the statue must be pointing to the next clue."he said.

"Oh gross it's picking my nose!"Mabel said as the finger was her nostril, Ed laughed Double D sighed,"Mabel we'll never make time if you keep-" he didn't finish when the statue's finger snapped causing rumbling and everyone was shocked to see the ground opening like a door,"Oh never mind."he said when Mabel laughed proudly,"Ha who's silly now Pacifica?"she said when her nose was starting to hurt from the finger until Ed helped her down.

The whole gang went down the tunnel under the cemetery as Mabel said to her self,"Oh yeah now we're getting really serious."she said before eating butterscotch, Eddy saw this and rolled his eyes,"Careful what you wish for half pint."he said, Dipper then said,"Alright everyone watch out for booby traps." Ed and Mabel laughed,"Booby traps."they said.

Eddy"How can their be booby traps in this place?"he asked when he didn't notice he stepped on a trigger and set off a trap: darts. Many darts started shooting from the walls as the gang tried their best to avoid them, jumping and rolling. Ed then tripped making the rest of the gang fall but not on the ground they fell into a tunnel like slide screaming as they did but Ed kept on laughing enjoying this.

They made it to a stop and rolled into a pile of junk groaning,"Oh my aching head."Dipper said, Double D added,"That was quit and experience."he said, Mabel said,"Uh guys?" when the loked up they were amazed at the sight they saw.

**I'm back! Don't own these two shows read and review.**


End file.
